Yes I'm Your Man, Boy
by Minum Susu
Summary: (SEQUEL IS UP!) ada musim semi di perut Byun Baekhyun saat melihat senyum mematikan milik Park Chanyeol. apa itu masalah? tentu saja iya! (ChanBaek, EXO, Chanyeol, Baekhyun)
1. Chapter 1

Desclaimaer: the story is pure mine, the cast is not (of course)

Genre: Romance, BoyXBoy, lil bit comedy

Rating: masih belum pasti sebenarnya

Cast: Chanyeol Baekhyun, Chanbaek, HunHan, Kaisoo, the rest of EXO member

Warning: Yaoi, kata-kata sedikit mature, hiperbola

**Chapter 1**

Oh, langit sudah mulai jingga. Aku kira hal ini tak akan segera tiba. Pekerjaan ini melelahkan, rasanya ingin berhenti saja. Punggungku tak sanggup berlama-lama tegap dan berdiri seperti ini. Apa aku harus berhenti? Tidak, tidak. Aku harus mengisi tabunganku sampai penuh agar aku bisa melanjutkan kuliah. Ibuku tak mungkin begitu saja memberiku uang bahkan 100 won hanya untuk biaya kuliah, pemikiran orang jaman dahulu-pendidikan tak begitu penting-miliknya yang kadang membuatku ingin teriak saja. Padahal dia sendiri seorang perawat.

"aku duluan, Kyungsoo. Kau dijemput Jongin?"

"oh ya, Baek. Apa kau mau kami antar sekalian?" dia sudah mengganti seragam kerjanya dengan kaos warna navy, celana jeans dan sweater tipis.

"ah, tidak. Tapi terima kasih tawarannya" aku tersenyum dan keluar dari kedai kopi tempatku bekerja. Aku seorang barista yang sudah bekerja di kedai ini selama 1 tahun. Aku kelas 3 SMA dan tentu saja seperti remaja lainnya ingin melanjutkan kuliah. Sepulang sekolah aku bekerja di sini dan pulang jam 10 malam.

Aku membenarkan jaket jeansku dan berjalan ke apartemen sederhanaku. Tidak mewah, tidak kumuh. Sedang saja. Aku terlalu pintar untuk belajar sepulang sekolah. Jadi sepulang kerja aku akan segera mandi, membaca review pelajaran 15-30 menit dan kemudian tidur dan bangun pukul 6 keesokan paginya dan belajar di sekolah sambil menunggu bel masuk. Begitu seterusnya

Oh ya namaku Byun Baekhyun, 19 tahun, tinggal sendirian di apartemen-biasa-saja-milikku, teman dekatku Kyungsoo dan Luhan yang demi Tuhan cerewet sekali seperti Ibuku jika suasana hatinya sedang tak bagus, yang meski begitu sudah banyak membantuku melalui hari-hari yang serasa kombinasi antara neraka dan penjara. Ya, aku lelaki biasa saja yang menyukai kehidupan biasa saja, namun memiliki otak yang luar biasa. Terima kasih pada gen ayahku yang seorang mantan Pilot. Hal lain yang bisa aku banggakan mungkin paras cantik dan jari lentikku (aku seorang lelaki, aku harus mengingatkan kembali), yah kurasa terima kasih juga pada gen Ibuku.

Seperti yang kubilang aku lelaki biasa dengan kehidupan biasa juga, tapi aku tidak bilang aku lelaki normal. Oh Hey, jangan menjatuhkan rahangmu seperti itu. Kenyataannya aku hanya seorang gay, ya hanya itu. Baiklah, itu tidak "hanya". Maksudku, oh ayolah, ketika para gadis itu memiliki dada besar yang indah, paha yang panjang dan seksi, wajah cantik bagai Song Hye Kyo atau SNSD, aku sama sekali tak tertarik! Aku malah tertarik pada lelaki yang waktu itu aku lihat di drama TV, seperti Kim Woo Bin, Ahn Jae Hyun atau yang lain.

Lalu apa itu terlalu menjadi masalah? Tentu saja! Kami sesama lelaki, kami sama-sama memiliki penis yang tentu bisa ereksi, kami sama-sama berkomosom XY dan memiliki sperma, aku tertarik pada lelaki yang jelas-jelas sama-sama tidak punya sel telur atau dada besar. Sama-sama memiliki jakun dan demi Tuhan aku ulangi aku menyukai sesama lelaki! Baik, ayo hentikan hiperbola ini. Jadi, aku seorang gay. Dan hanya temanku Kyungsoo dan Luhan yang tahu. Kenapa? Karena mereka gay juga. Dunia memang agak sempit.

Tapi kalau aku boleh berbangga hati, ada satu wanita yang membuatku sedikit gugup saat memandangnya. Dia adalah Park Yoora. Kau tahu, kan? Penyiar berita yang sangat cantik itu. Matanya yang bulat indah, kulitnya seputih susu, suaranya merdu, wajahnya cantik dan imut. Hei, aku baru saja memujinya habis-habisan. Itu hal yang bagus, bukan?

Setelah berkutat dengan catatan pelajaran selama 20 menit aku mematikan lampu dan segera tidur. Mungkin aku bisa bertemu lelaki tampan di mimpiku.

Namun pagi terlalu cepat datang. Terlalu disiplin, bukan? Aku mematikan alarm di handphoneku dan segera mandi. Saat mengikat tali sepatu aku mendengar bel berbunyi dan aku tahu betul siapa itu. Segera kusambar tas di kursi dan keluar

"Hei, Luhan. Morning"

"Morning, Baek. Sehun sudah di bawah. Ayo"

Kami bertiga berjalan ke sekolah dengan berbincang ringan. Tidak, sebenarnya lebih tepat jika aku mendengarkan sepasang kekasih itu berbincang.

"Baek, sepulang sekolah nanti kau mau menemaniku dan Sehun pergi? Hari Sabtu kau hanya kerja sebentar, kan?" Tanya Luhan dengan aksen cinanya yang lucu

"ya, aku hanya perlu kerja jam 7-10. Memangnya mau ke mana?"

"aku ingin menemui teman lamaku sebentar. Dia pindah dari Amerika hari ini dan aku pikir aku harus menyapanya. Mengenalkan Luhan juga" jawab Sehun. Luhan Nampak tersipu. Ah, tolong ini masih pagi.

"baiklah. Tapi aku hanya bisa sekitar 2 jam di sana"

"tidak apa. Aku juga tidak lama-lama hari ini. Aku yakin dia lelah"

Saat sudah di depan kelas aku dan Luhan berpisah dengan Sehun yang memang berbeda kelas.

"aku tunggu di depan gerbang sepulang sekolah" aku mengangguk. Kulihat Sehun mencuri ciuman manis dari pipi Luhan dan berlari meninggalkan Luhan yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus saja.

.

.

.

.

Dan seperti janji sebelumnya, kami bertemu di depan gerbang.

"apa rumah temanmu dekat?" Tanya Luhan

"tidak juga. Kita naik bis ke sana." Setelah 15 menit kami turun dan berjalan menuju sebuah perumahan yang bisa dibilang, eh tidak, yang harus kubilang mewah. Ya, aku sedikit tidak kaget. Sehun juga anak orang kaya. Temannya juga pasti orang kaya, kan?

"waah, benar-benar tidak berubah" ucap Sehun di depan sebuah rumah besar berwarna abu-abu pucat. Minimalis, elegan, dan terlihat berkelas. Terlihat sekali seperti bangunan mahal.

"Tuan Oh, lama tak jumpa" ucap seorang lelaki usia 50 an dengan sopan. Tuan Oh? Wah, yang benar?

"Tuan Kim, lama tak jumpa. Benar-benar sudah lama. 3 tahun, ya?"

"anda tidak berubah, tetap tampan. Tuan Park ada di kamarnya, menunggu anda"

"terima kasih" aku dan Luhan saling melirik. Luhan sendiri tampak tidak percaya kekasihnya sekaya itu, memiliki teman sekaya ini. Ah, aku bingung

"apa kau sekaya itu, Hun?" Tanya Luhan ragu

"hm? Ah, tidak juga. Aku tidak sekaya mereka. Hanya beruntung saja sahabat baikku sejak TK sekaya ini" jahilnya

Saat memasuki rumah aku dan Luhan tak henti-hentinya saling melirik. Furniture yang dari baunya saja terlihat mahal. Sofa kulit yang dari warnanya saja terlihat mahal. Lantai marmer yang dari pantulan cahayanya saja sudah terlihat mahal. Kami menaiki tangga dan sampai pada sebuah kamar dengan pintu yang terbuka. Segera saja Sehun tersenyum lebar

"Park! Sudah lama, kan?" sehun memeluk tubuh jangkung yang sempat tidak aku perhatikan keberadaannya tadi.

"3 tahun membuatmu setinggi ini, Oh" terdengar suara berat dan dalam milik sahabat Sehun itu. Saat mereka melepaskan pelukan, aku bisa merasakannya. Perasaan aneh itu.

"ini kekasihku yang sangat cantik yang sering aku ceritakan, Luhan. Dan ini teman kami Byun Baekhyun"

"hey. Aku Park Chanyeol. Senang sekali akhirnya bertemu denganmu, Luhan" kulihat dia menjabat Luhan dengan senyum yang aku akan bersumpah demi semua dewa di dunia sangat mematikan. Baiklah, jangan marahi aku! Aku bilang senyumnya mematikan! Iya! Demi Keindahan Sains, logikaku tidak bekerja saat ini!

Saat dia beralih memandangku dan tersenyum lebih manis lagi, aku merasakannya. Seperti musim semi yang ada di dalam perutku, bunga-bunga sakura yang bermekar indah, membuat ribuan kupu-kupu terbang menari di hamparan rumput hijau. Aku merasakan detak jantung yang tak normal. Apa mungkin diastoleku yang terlalu rendah, atau sistoleku yang mungkin terlalu tinggi. Ataukah kadar hemoglobinku turun? Atau aku terkena stroke ringan karena penyempitan pembuluh darah di mata? Atau bagaimana?

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Byun Baekhyun" ucap suara baritonnya. Saat aku menjabat tangannya dengan ragu dan gemetar aku sadar, sepertinya detak jantungku yang tak beraturan ini mungkin awal dari sesuatu yang baru.

well, chapter pertama. gimana? komen sangat dihargai dan dihormati. kritikan sangat diterima, bash sangat dilaknat. chapter 2 coming soon. thanks uda baca dan beneran aku harap kalian komen. don't be silent reader


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

Bagiku ini adalah 2 jam paling terkutuk yang pernah aku alami. Serasa berabad-abad aku duduk di sini. Aku harus bertahan dengan pemandangan yang jika aku jelaskan secara sederhana seperti ini, lelaki bernama Chanyeol itu bertubuh tinggi (sialnya lebih tinggi dari Sehun), wajah tampannya sangat tidak masuk akal, dia separuh dewa atau apa. Lalu matanya yang bulat itu, lucu, menggemaskan dan indah. Kulitnya tidak seputih kulitku atau kulit Sehun, tapi tidak tan juga seperti Jongin, kulitnya bagaimana ya? Sempurna? Warna lelaki? Apa ada kulit seperti itu? Aku anggap saja ada. Garis keturunannya sungguh luar biasa. 

"Baek?" Luhan menggoyang pundakku pelan

"oh? Ya? Luhan… ada apa?"

"apa kau sakit? Kau jadi diam"

"hei, aku juga bisa diam. Kau pikir aku bibi penjual di pasar yang selalu berteriak?"

"biasanya kan begitu, Byun" Oooh..apa itu Sehun yang baru saja menyela? Dengan nada sarkastik? Dia bosan hidup rupanya.

"terima kasih, Sehun" ucapku dengan nada enyah-kau-dari-hadapanku yang membuatnya tertawa dan memukul pelan pundak lelaki bernama Chanyeol itu

"dia lucu" ucap Chanyeol dengan tawa kecil. Sehun menggerakkan bibirnya yang seperti kombinasi seringai dan senyum jahil.

Jadi, apa aku salah dengar tadi dia bilang apa? Lucu? Siapa? Aku? Dan Ya Tuhan! Dia tidak berhenti menatapku dengan tersenyum! Keluarkan aku dari neraka dunia ini! Aku mohon!

"sepertinya aku harus pergi. Sebentar lagi shift kerjaku" ucapku sambil berdiri terlalu cepat, membuat kepalaku sedikit pusing. Tapi tidak apa, setidaknya dengan berdiri aku jadi bisa berpikir. Lalu, tadi aku tidak berpikir? Hei, apa aku baru saja berdebat dengan batinku sendiri? Atau bagaimana?

"kalau begitu aku dan Luhan juga harus pergi" kata Sehun

"oh.. benarkah? Kalian mau aku antar?" Chanyeol menawari

"ah, tidak. Kau istirahat saja. Senang melihatmu lagi, Chanyeol. Aku akan sering main"

"ya, aku tunggu, Sehun. Sampai jumpa Luhan… dan Baekhyun"

"oh hei, Park. Soal kau menyebutnya lucu itu pujian atau bagaimana?" Sehun mengarahkan jempolnya padaku. Wah, demi Tuhan. Oh Sehun benar-benar bosan hidup rupanya.

"tentu saja, kan… Itu pujian" dan dia menatapku dengan senyum kecil disertai anggukan kecil juga.

.

.

.

.

"Baek? Apa nyawamu masih di tubuhmu?" Kyungsoo menggoyang pundakku (ini sudah kedua kalinya dan aku, Byun Baekhyun, bukanlah orang dengan hobby melamun).

"ah, maaf. Hei, Soo. Apa yang kau rasakan saat pertama kali melihat Jongin?" kyungsoo membulatkan matanya yang memang sudah bulat dan itu membuatnya sedikit menyeramkan. Kau tau Hedwig burung hantu milik Harry Potter? Beberapa detik lalu aku hampir berspekulasi jika Kyungsoo ini reinkarnasi versi manusianya karena saking miripnya

"um, bagaimana ya? Seperti musim semi?" Ooh..

"seperti ada bunga sakura yang bermekaran di sekelilingku?" Oh habislah aku

"dan seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang menari di perutku? Kau tahu? Perasaan yang sangat indah dan menyenangkan. Semacam itu" rasanya seluruh tubuhku membeku begitu saja. Jangan-jangan…

"La, lalu jika seandainya aku merasakan sesuatu seperti yang kau jelaskan tadi. Berarti?"

"berarti kau sedang jatuh cinta, bodoh" dan saat itulah aku tersadar lagi, sejak aku pulang dari rumah Park Chanyeol aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's POV**

"Iya, aku tahu. Tidak, tidak. Si Kris itu bahkan tidak pandai bicara" Chanyeol tertawa

"Ya, aku percaya padamu. Oh, aku ada sedikit urusan. Sampai nanti, Yixing. Aku mengandalkanmu" dan dia mengakhiri telepon penuh perdebatan tadi. Dia menatap handphonenya dan pikiran gila segera melayang ke kepalanya. Dengan senyum lebar, memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya dia menekan beberapa angka dan berdeham. Menyiapkan suara yang pas

"Hei, Oh. Kau sedang apa?"

_"Oh Chanyeol. Aku sedang mengerjakan tugas dengan Luhan. Ada apa?"_ Chanyeol mengernyit, tahu jika dibohongi. Sehun bukan tipe orang yang akan belajar di saat malam Minggu. Senyum hantu merayapi bibirnya

"oh, ya? 3 tahun benar-benar membuatmu rajin, Sehun. Aku ingin minta bantuan"

_"apa itu? Ahh.."_ Chanyeol memejamkan matanya, memijit pelipisnya, mencoba menahan senyum sekuat tenaga

"beri aku nomor Byun Baekhyun. Dia meninggalkan sesuatu di kamarku kemarin"

_"oh baiklah. Akan kukirimkan. Su, sudah ya? Aku harus lembur"_ ucap Sehun yang terlampau cepat. Chanyeol membuka mata dan berdiri. Menatap ke luar jendela kamarnya

"terima kasih. Oh ya, semoga lemburmu 'menyenangkan'. Sampaikan salamku untuk Luhan." Chanyeol mengakhiri teleponnya dengan desahan panjang. Sehun sudah dewasa rupanya. Saat itu juga handphonenya bergetar, pesan berisi deretan angka itu membuatnya tersenyum lebar. Segera saja dia menghubungi sang pemilik nomor

_"Halo? Dengan Byun Baekhyun"_ ucap suara lucu di seberang

"Hei Byun Baekhyun, aku Park Chanyeol. Bisakah besok kita bertemu?" ada jeda sekitar 3 detik sebelum suara lucu itu kembali menjawab

_"Besok? Ya, aku rasa bisa. Jam berapa?"_

"apa jam 11 tidak apa-apa?"

_"Ya, aku bisa. Kalau boleh tahu, ada urusan apa?"_

"bisa dibilang urusan penting. Kirimkan alamatmu dan aku akan menjemputmu besok. Sampai besok?" lagi-lagi ada jeda, kali ini sedikit lebih lama. 5 detik? Ya, sekitar itu

_"ya. Sampai besok"_

Telepon singkat itu berakhir dengan senyum terlampau lebar dari Chanyeol. Setidaknya dia akan berakhir susah tidur malam ini. Apalagi saat pesan masuk ke handphone Chanyeol berisi alamat apartemen itu, membuat Chanyeol merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur empuk dengan terlalu bersemangat.

.

.

.

**Baekhyun's POV**

Kyungsoo mungkin tidak benar. Hal semurahan "cinta pada pandangan pertama" itu tidak ada. Mungkin aku hanya tertarik. Chanyeol tampan, tentu saja banyak orang yang menyukainya. Dan mungkin aku salah satu dari "banyak orang" itu. Dan itu wajar, sangat wajar. Pada dasarnya aku orang yang mudah salah tingkah, mungkin ini reaksi alamiku saja dari perlakuannya sepanjang sore tadi. Perlakuan semacam tersenyum terus sambil menatapku, berkata aku lucu, hal-hal konyol seperti itu dapat dengan mudah membuatku salah tingkah karena aku memang lahir seperti itu. Aku bisa apa?

Setelah menendang bokong Sehun sepulang dari rumah Chanyeol tadi Luhan beralasan ingin menemani Sehun berjaga-jaga jika Sehun memar atau semacamnya. Alasan macam apa? Bilang saja kan kalau dia dan Sehun ingin memakan satu sama lain. Sial, aku perlu meminjam penyedot debu di kamar Luhan karena punyaku tak sengaja aku tendang tadi sore. Kebiasaan burukku, menendang sesuatu itu menyenangkan. Jangan salahkan aku lagi. Aku atlet hapkido, sekedar informasi.

Aku menyalakan TV dan memangku semangkuk besar berisi keripik kentang rasa keju. Di saat aku ingin mengambil remote TV, di saat itulah handphoneku berdering. Luhan? Akhirnya dia sadar kalau dia sudah dosa besar melupakanku. Aku melihat nomor baru, bukan nomor Luhan. Bukan nomor Sehun juga. Siapa?

"Halo? Dengan Byun Baekhyun" jawabku agak ragu.

_"Hei Byun Baekhyun, aku Park Chanyeol. Bisakah besok kita bertemu?"_ rahangku jatuh, mataku kecilku membulat. Park Chanyeol? Kenapa dia meneleponku? Bagaimana dia tahu nomorku? Kenapa dia mengajakku bertemu? Kenapa tiba-tiba? Aku mengatur nafasku, mencoba biasa saja

"Besok? Ya, aku rasa bisa. Jam berapa?" ucapku susah payah

_"apa jam 11 tidak apa-apa?"_ Ya Tuhan dia serius.

"Ya, aku bisa. Kalau boleh tahu, ada urusan apa?"

_"bisa dibilang urusan penting. Kirimkan alamatmu dan aku akan menjemputmu besok. Sampai besok?"_ alamatku? Urusan penting? Menjemputku? Aku menggigit bantal rillakuma milikku kuat-kuat. Menenangkan detak jantungku yang menggila. Aku bernafas dalam

"ya. Sampai besok" telepon berakhir tapi jantungku belum kembali normal. Ini tidak baik, aku bisa mendengar detak jantungku saking kerasnya itu berdegup. Baiklah, ayo berpikir jernih, Baek. Mungkin dia ingin aku membantunya mendaftar di sekolah kami? Mungkin dia tahu dari Sehun kalau aku menangani murid-murid pindahan? Mungkin juga dia ingin meminta bantuanku bicara pada kepala sekolah tentang sesuatu? Tentu saja. Mungkin soal pindah sekolah. Ya, ya. Tentu saja. Apa lagi? Aku harus segera tidur dan menenangkan otakku yang sudah terlalu lelah. Hari ini terlalu banyak yang terjadi.

Setelah mengirimkan alamat apartemenku padanya, aku menutup mataku dan terlelap begitu saja. Hari esok mungkin saja lebih melelahkan, bukan?

.

.

.

.

-TBC-

.

.

.

.

A/N:

*sigh

Ini chapter kedua. Aku ngerasa nggak semaksimal chapter 1. Setidaknya aku udah berusaha huhuhu. Buat yang ngomen di chapter 1 thank you so much! aku sayang kalian guys. Yang bilang ceritanya uda bagus aku berterima kasih banget. Untuk yang bilang kependekan, ini ff chapter kok sebenernya. Maafkan aku karena lupa nulis TBC huhuhu. Konflik belum ada karena masih konsen ke pribadi Baek yang hiperbola ini dulu haha. Oh ya buat banyak fluffnya aku janji bakal usahain. Nah, buat NC nya, aduh aku harus bilang gimana ya, aku penulis baru, belum pinter nulis smut. Belum tau juga nanti bakal nyuguhin smut seperti apa disini. Yaa gidae mani juseyo saja ya hehe. Sekali lagi semua saran dan pujian aku terima dengan baik dan aku harap kalian bakal ngikutin ff ini sampai akhir. kritik dan saran tetap sangat dihargai di sini. review selalu aku baca baik-baik! Love ya~~


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Aku bangun 1 jam lebih awal sebelum alarmku berbunyi. Nyatanya tidurku tak begitu nyenyak. Aku terus saja menanti jam 11 datang lebih cepat. Aku tak tahu bertemu seseorang bisa membuatku sesemangat ini. Rasanya seperti piknik pertama di musim gugur saat masih TK. Mengecek jam berulang-ulang, tidak bisa tidur nyenyak, bangun lebih awal, mandi lebih awal, jantung berdebar, pipi menjadi merah muda. Tapi itu dulu, saat aku masih TK.

Meski nyatanya yah, dari jam 7 pagi aku sudah bangun, yang sudah jelas itu terlalu pagi. Ini hari Minggu dan hanya karena satu janji aku bangun terlalu pagi, aku mandi terlalu pagi, aku sarapan terlalu pagi, aku menyanyi (entah kenapa), aku menari (aku lebih tidak mengerti lagi kenapa), dan bercermin membuat hatiku tambah mencelos saja, karena aku bisa melihat pipiku yang menjadi merah muda

.

.

Tepat jam 11 kurang 5 menit aku sudah berjalan keluar dari Apartemen, berniat menunggu Chanyeol di luar saja. Begitu aku keluar, sebuah mobil putih berjalan dengan anggun ke arahku. Rahangku mengeras, mataku lagi-lagi membulat, pupilku mengecil. Sudah dipastikan aku mengalami shock yang tidak ringan. Mobil putih yang sekarang tepat berada di depanku ini, jika mataku masih sangat bagus sebagus tubuh Chanyeol, adalah Porsche Panamera GTS yang aku sendiri tidak ingin, aku ulangi tidak ingin ingat harga mobil ini. Chanyeol keluar dengan lagi-lagi senyum manis miliknya. Berjalan ke arahku dan tersenyum lebih lebar lagi, memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya

"Baekhyun. Selamat pagi" sapanya dengan membukakan pintu mobil untukku yang membuatku semakin tidak percaya saja aku ini sudah bangun atau belum.

"selamat pagi Chanyeol. Terima kasih" aku balas tersenyum dan masuk. Melihat kedua sepatuku dan memastikan tidak ada lumpur yang bisa mengotori mobil miliknya

Baiklah biar aku perjelas di sini, aku, Byun Baekhyun, lelaki biasa saja dengan kehidupan yang biasa juga. Masalahnya adalah hidupku begitu normal sebelum aku menerima tawaran Sehun untuk mengunjungi Chanyeol. Entah dunia yang begitu cepat berputar atau entah bagaimana, setelah aku bertemu dengan Chanyeol semua serasa berbeda. Musim gugur serasa musim semi, aku melamun, aku gugup, dan yang lebih mengkhawatirkan adalah aku merona! Seperti gadis remaja yang baru menstruasi pertama saja, astaga! Aku ingin menangis rasanya. Tapi setelah mengumpulkan semua akal sehat dalam otakku dan mulai berpikir keras, sekeras Patrick Star saat ingin belajar menghitung, aku menyadari satu hal yang membuat diriku sempat tak percaya dengan diriku sendiri. Aku tak menyesali satu pun dari semua hal yang aku sebutkan tadi. Dan satu hal aneh lagi yang harus akui, situasi canggung dalam mobil saat ini adalah sebuah kecanggungan yang menyenangkan.

.

.

Chanyeol berhenti di depan sebuah taman agak jauh dari Apartemenku. Dia memintaku duduk di salah satu kursi taman dan berkata akan membeli beberapa minuman. Aku membenarkan topiku dan duduk dengan tenang. Setelah perdebatan panjang dengan batinku sendiri pagi tadi, aku akhirnya dapat bekerja sama dengan tubuhku untuk tidak terlalu gugup. Aku bersandar di punggung kursi, memejamkan mata dan menikmati angin musim gugur yang hangat. Suara tawa anak-anak, kicauan burung, aroma permen, semua dapat aku rasakan. Aku mendesah panjang dan membuka mata dan terperanjat saat Chanyeol sudah di depanku dan menatapku dengan senyum hantu miliknya

"kau mengejutkanku, Chanyeol"

"maaf. Kau terlihat lucu saat sedang memejamkan mata seperti itu. Jadi, aku ingin melihat" oh oh, baru beberapa menit dan dia sudah berkata aku lucu lagi. Dia membeli beberapa makanan ringan dan minuman. Saat dia duduk di sampingku, angin berhembus dari barat, membuat hidungku menangkap bau maskulin dari Chanyeol. Dan aroma rumput segar dari tubuhnya itu sama sekali tidak membantuku rileks. Bagus sekali.

"jadi, kau ingin bicara apa?" tanyaku, tidak sanggup lagi jika harus diam dan mendengarkan detak jantungku yang mulai menggila lagi

"sebelum aku menyampaikan maksudku, apa aku boleh bertanya beberapa hal?" dia bertanya dengan senyum tipis yang tak pernah pergi dari bibirnya

"ya, tentu saja"

"sebenarnya aku mendapat beberapa informasi, mengenai dirimu. Hanya sekedar informasi biasa. Apa kau keberatan?" dia menggaruk tengkuknya, menggigit bibir bawahnya dan melihatku dengan mata penuh harap

"informasi tentangku? Sehun yang memberitahumu? Tidak apa. Aku tak punya rahasia" selain aku gay tentu saja

"ah, bukan Sehun. Sebenarnya sekertarisku yang aku mintai tolong untuk mencari tahu" hei, hal gila macam apa lagi yang aku lewatkan? sekertaris? Omong kosong macam apa? Aku sedikit menegakkan punggungku

"sekertaris? Bukannya kau masih SMA? Kenapa kau memiliki sekertaris? Sekertaris apa?" lupakan tentang harga diri dan menjaga-reputasi-di-depan-orang-asing, aku sudah terlanjur membombardirnya dengan pertanyaan. Membuatnya sedikit terkejut tapi kemudian tertawa kecil

"tidak, tidak. Ada sedikit salah paham di sini, Baekhyun. Pertama, aku bukan anak SMA, umurku 24 tahun dan aku bekerja. Kedua, ya, sekertarisku. Semua wakil direktur memiliki sekertaris, Baekhyun" omong kosong kedua apa lagi ini? Wakil direktur apa? Sehun, bocah sialan satu itu, tidak bilang apapun tentang Chanyeol. Dia hanya bilang Chanyeol itu temannya, orang waras mana yang tidak berpikir jika Chanyeol masih SMA juga? Aku akan menendang bokongnya hingga rata aku bersumpah.

"wakil direktur?"

"oh maafkan aku. Aku rasa Sehun tidak berkata apa-apa soal diriku? Maafkan aku, aku tidak mengenalkan diriku dengan benar. Ayahku direktur perusahaan tekstil di Apgujeong dan aku wakil direkturnya" Oh Sehun tidak berbohong, candaan soal Chanyeol yang lebih kaya darinya waktu itu benar. Bagaimana bisa aku tidak menyadarinya? Mobil Porsche miliknya tadi seharusnya sudah bisa menamparku dengan sebuah realita, bukan? Jika Chanyeol bukan orang biasa

"lalu, ada perlu apa kau menemuiku, Chanyeol?" batas penasaranku sudah pada puncaknya

"aku dengar kau bekerja untuk biaya kuliahmu di masa depan? Dan aku dengar kau sangat pintar, namun dari segi ekonomi kau tidak masuk daftar orang yang bisa mendapat beasiswa. Begitu?" aku mengangguk pelan

"aku di sini untuk menawarimu pekerjaan. Aku membutuhkan 'pengawas', Baekhyun"

"pengawas? Pengawas semacam apa?" aku mengernyit

"3 tahun di Amerika membuatku sedikit berubah. Ibuku mengeluh dan memintaku segera memperbaiki sifatku. Aku membutuhkan seseorang yang bisa mengatur perilakuku lagi"

"sifatmu berubah?"

"ya, Baekhyun. Aku menjadi sedikit, um bagaimana aku mengatakannya? Sedikit liar?" kata 'liar' yang keluar dari mulutnya membuatku sedikit bergidik. Liar di sini liar yang seperti apa?

"tapi aku sudah bekerja, Chanyeol. Dan aku rasa gajiku sudah cukup." Elakku, tak tahan dengan tatapan intensnya yang membuat tulang sum-sumku sakit

"aku akan menggajimu lebih banyak, Baekhyun. Berapa yang kau minta?" ooh dia agak sombong rupanya. Dia tipe lelaki semacam itu rupanya.

"bukan begitu. Maksudku.."

"300.000 won per jam selama 5 jam dalam sehari. Dan kau akan bekerja setiap hari, hingga sifatku kembali" rahangku jatuh. 300.000 won? Per jam? Setiap hari? Angka nol nol itu terbang berputar-putar di kepalaku, membuat kebisingan di telingaku dan membuatku mual

"tidak, tidak. Tunggu, Chanyeol. Maksudku kenapa? Kenapa aku?" aku mengibaskan tanganku ke kanan dan ke kiri, mataku masih membulat dan aku masih mual

"karena aku tahu kau yang bisa" ucapnya

"dan bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau aku bisa? Maksudku, bukannya aku menolak atau apa tapi…"

"karena aku menyukaimu" potongnya yang berhasil memotong kewarasanku juga. Demi dagu Sehun yang bisa membelah bulan! Aku pasti salah dengar, atau mungkin dia salah bicara, atau mungkin kami berdua sama-sama tidak sadar.

"apa?" aku memejamkan mataku dan menggelengkan kepalaku pelan. Memijat pelan ujung alisku

"karena aku menyukaimu, Baekhyun. Dan aku akan menurut pada setiap perintahmu, karena aku menyukaimu" ada ketegasan dari wajah dan suaranya. Aku tidak menangkap setitik keraguan dalam matanya, tidak ada kebohongan dari suaranya. Caranya menatapku begitu tajam, intens namun tetap teduh. Aku membuka mulutku namun menutupnya lagi, berakhir dengan membuka namun menutupnya untuk kesekian kalinya lagi

"menyukaiku? Kata 'menyukai' memiliki arti luas, Chanyeol. Dan aku tidak tahu 'menyukai' dalam konteks mana yang kau maksud. Tapi setahuku, lelaki tidak biasa berkata 'aku menyukaimu' pada lelaki lain" aku menemukan kekuatan untuk bicara lagi, meski ujung kaki dan tanganku sudah sedingin es dan kepalaku semakin pusing

"aku menyukaimu dalam konteks 'kau istimewa dan berbeda di mataku'. Bagiku menyukai seseorang tidak memandang jenis kelamin, Baekhyun. Kau menarik di mataku. Aku tidak mudah tertarik pada suatu hal, namun pada saat aku melihatmu pertama kali di rumahku aku tak bisa berhenti menatapmu. Tawamu begitu lucu, senyummu begitu manis, caramu menguap bahkan sangat lucu. Semua hal tentang dirimu begitu lucu dan menarik"

"tapi aku lelaki, Chanyeol. Kau juga" egoku begitu besar. Satu hal yang Ayahku begitu tidak suka dariku adalah aku begitu keras kepala, egoku besar dan antara otak, hati dan mulutku terkadang tidak singkron sama sekali. Saat ini aku sedang berkata omong ksosong tentang lelaki tak seharusnya menyukai lelaki juga padahal sudah jelas aku tertarik pada lelaki. Kau lihat, kan? Aku berdebat lagi dengan batinku sendiri

"karena aku memang menyukai lelaki, Baekhyun. Dan aku tahu kau juga" nada suaranya tak berubah, tetap tenang dan tegas

"oh" aku menundukkan kepalaku. Ya Tuhan, sejauh mana dia tahu tentang diriku? Dia berdeham

"aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu tidak nyaman, Baekhyun. Tenang saja. Aku tidak jatuh cinta padamu. Setidaknya belum, karena aku tidak berani menjamin aku tidak akan. Tapi kau membuatku merasa jika kaulah yang bisa mengubahku. Karena aku tertarik padamu. Aku harap kau memikirkan tawaranku baik-baik"

"ya. Beri aku 24 jam untuk berpikir" ucapku sambil berdiri

"sudah sore. Aku harus pulang, Luhan ada perlu denganku" tentu saja aku berbohong, aku bahkan tidak tahu Luhan masih hidup atau tidak. Masih utuh atau tidak. Yang jelas aku harus segera menghindari situasi menyulitkan ini.

Chanyeol berkata "baiklah" dan berjalan mendampingiku. Perjalanan menuju apartemenku secanggung tadi pagi, namun canggung yang ini aku tak menyukainya.

Aku hanya bisa mendengar suara nafas kami dan beberapa dehaman kecil dariku maupun Chanyeol. Saat sampai aku mengucap terima kasih. Tidak lupa mengingatkannya untuk hati-hati di jalan dan dia menjawabnya dengan anggukan dan senyum tipis. Aku berjalan menuju lift dengan sekuat tenaga, kakiku sudah seperti jelly rasanya. Aku pusing, mual, lemas. Segalanya terasa aneh. Mandi air hangat mungkin akan sangat membantu

.

.

.

Aku duduk di sofa depan TV dengan gelisah, untuk pertama kalinya mandi air hangat tidak begitu membantu. Aku meneguk air putih seperti tidak ada lagi hari esok. Membulatkan mataku saat semua hal yang terjadi berputar-putar di dalam pikiranku. Membentuk serangkaian mini film yang membuatku gerah

"apa dia gila? Kenapa juga dia harus menggajiku 300.000 won perjam? Dia punya pohon uang yang tinggal memetik saja atau bagaimana? Perusahaan tekstil macam apa? Sekaya apa dia? Apa dia gila?" aku berteriak sendiri, mondar mandir seperti orang yang kehilangan rumah, mengacak rambut frustrasi, menggigit bantal, menendang boneka. Tunggu dulu, dia yang akan mengeluarkan uang kenapa aku yang bingung? Kenapa juga aku harus memikirkannya terlalu serius?

Tapi pikirkan, Baekhyun! Kau hanya perlu mengawasinya. Kau bisa duduk lebih lama, punggungmu tak akan pegal. Gajimu berkali-kali lipat lebih banyak. Lagipula dia tidak terlihat se'liar' itu. Apa dia singa atau harimau? Tidak, kan? Dia terlihat baik juga. Mungkin hanya perlu mebiasakan dirinya kembali ke budaya 'sopan' orang korea agar sifat 'bebas' yang dia dapat dari Amerika hilang? Hanya seperti itu, kan? Mungkin dia hanya suka mengumpat? Atau minum alkohol? Atau merokok? Jika memang iya, itu tidak begitu sulit. Tunggu, tapi bagaimana jika 'liar' yang dia maksud itu tentang sesuatu berbau seksual? Bagaimana jika dia setiap hari harus memanjakan adik kecilnya? Atau mungkin dia suka membawa orang asing ke rumah? Atau yang lebih buruk lagi bagaimana jika dia seorang dengan penyakit mental? Psikopat? Bipolar? Sadistic? Atau dia suka membully orang? Apa aku target berikutnya? Ya Tuhan bagaimana ini?

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku, mondar mandir lagi dan menggigit jempolku. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku butuh uang dan pekerjaan yang dia tawarkan sebenarnya enak sekali. Tidak harus berdiri dan membungkuk sepanjang hari, tidak perlu tersenyum pada setiap pelanggan, tidak perlu lagi terkena air panas atau semacamnya. Aku hanyut dalam perdebatan dengan batinku sendiri (yang sekarang sudah menjadi kebiasaan) saat handphoneku bergetar, menandakan ada pesan masuk. Nama Park Chanyeol muncul di layar. Wah, sudah kaya, umur panjang pula rupanya. Beruntung kau Park Chanyeol

'_aku harap kau tidak terlalu memikirkannya dengan tertekan. Gunakan waktumu dengan baik untuk mempertimbangkan tawaranku. Oh ya, aku harap kau tidak memikirkan hal-hal buruk tentangku. Selamat malam, Baekhyun'_

Kau lihat? Dia separuh dewa sungguhan atau bagaimana? Aku tidak mengerti lagi apa yang sedang terjadi. Bagaimana dia bisa tahu aku berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentangnya? Ya Ampun, Junmyeon maafkan aku. Apa aku terlalu sering menggodamu hingga semua hal ini terjadi padaku? Aku harus tidur, aku harus tidur. Besok pagi aku akan bersumpah untuk menyelesaikan hal ini. Saat ini aku sudah tidak mungkin untuk berpikir.

Besok aku akan menentukan apakah aku harus meninggalkan Junmyeon dan Kyungsoo, atau aku harus mengumpulkan semua kekuatan mentalku untuk menelepon Chanyeol dan berkata aku tidak bisa menerima tawarannya. Benar-benar, hari-hariku semakin melelahkan saja saat aku bertemu denganmu, Park Chanyeol. Dan itu merepotkan, tapi juga menyenangkan.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

A/N:

2k words yang melelahkan huhuhu. Aku buat cerita ini di tengah gentingnya masa-masa kuliah yang mulai nyita waktu dan pikiran. Jadi aku minta maaf kalau hasilnya sedikit kurang rapi. Aku sadar waktu nulisnya *sigh. Tapi aku harap kalian tetap paham inti ceritanya di chapter 3 ini. Di sini mulai ada konflik kecil. Yeay! Untuk kedepannya mungkin aku bakal agak lama update, tapi aku harap kalian tetap setia nungguin ff ini sampai akhir. Sampai baekhyun sadar dari egonya yang nyebelin itu! Haha. Ucapan terima kasih tetap ya, buat kalian yg review, following dan fovourite cerita ini. Aku nggak nyangka responnya sebagus ini *bighug aku sayang kalian. Kritik, saran dan pujian selalu diterima, review selalu aku baca dengan baik. Dan terima kasih banyak udah nggak jadi silent reader. sampai jumpa di chapter 4 yaa, Ppyong~~


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note**

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup Baekhyun kalkulus menjadi begitu membosankan. Deretan angka di papan tulis tidak mampu mengalihkan perdebatan hebat di dalam batin dan pikirannya. Semua kacau, dia mencoba memikirkan segala sesuatu dengan terstruktur, namun malah berakhir dengan lingkar hitam tipis di bawah matanya. Dia mencoba tidur nyenyak sejak jam 10 kemarin malam, tapi matanya hanya terpejam, nyatanya otot matanya tetap tegang. Otaknya dipaksa berpikir di jam tidurnya dan tangannya berkeringat dingin. Dia sadar semua hal tolol itu terjadi hanya karena Park Chanyeol dan tawaran pekerjaannya. Apalagi bualan Chanyeol yang berkata dia menyukai Baekhyun. Lelucon itu lebih tidak masuk akal dari jalan pemikiran Ibunya.

Luhan menatap Baekhyun yang menunduk, menatap bukunya yang kosong dengan alis berkerut, terlihat serius sekali

"Baekhyun?" diam. Baekhyun tetap bergeming, tak menjawab, tak bergerak. Oh, gawat

"Baek? Baek! Demi Tuhan Baekhyun kau masih hidup?" Luhan mengguncang pundak Baekhyun dramatis

"hei, Luhan" jawab Baekhyun malas. Bukannya menatap Luhan, Baekhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya ke kedua lengannya. Meraung-raung pelan tentang sesuatu seperti 'aku tersesat' dan 'dia gila' juga beberapa umpatan seperti 'dasar jangkung gila' atau 'psikopat' dan Luhan yakin dia banyak mendengar 'sial'

"kau sehat?" Luhan mulai khawatir. Baekhyun mulai menendang-nendang kursi di depannya membuat si pemilik menoleh perlahan dengan takut dan segera keluar kelas

"Luhan. Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak mengerti"

"apa, Baekhyun? Mengenai apa? Ceritakan padaku"

"kau ingat si Park Chanyeol teman Sehun?"

"oh? Si '_chaebol_' itu? Ya, aku ingat. Ada apa dengan dia?"

"dia menelepon dan menemuiku" alis Luhan terangkat satu

"benarkah? Ada urusan apa?"

"dia menawariku pekerjaan aneh dengan gaji yang luar biasa gila"

"pekerjaan? Pekerjaan macam apa?" Luhan mendekatkan wajahnya, matanya membulat

"dia ingin aku mengawasi tingkah lakunya. Semacam pengawas. Gila, kan?"

"kenapa harus diawasi?"

"aku sendiri tidak begitu mengerti Luhan. Aku tidak paham" Baekhyun mengacak rambut frustrasi dan menendang-nendang kursi tak bersalah di depannya lagi

"apa tingkah lakunya buruk? Mungkin 3 tahun di Amerika membuatnya sedikit, kau tahu, _liberal_?"

"mungkin saja" Baekhyun mendesah keras

"memang berapa gaji yang dia tawarkan? Apa lebih banyak dari gajimu sekarang?" Baekhyun menegakkan punggungnya dan mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Luhan

"dengarkan ini baik-baik, Luhan. Dengarkan baik-baik" Luhan mengangguk, rahangnya mengeras

"300.000 won perjam, selama 5 jam perhari, setiap hari, hingga sifatnya kembali" Baekhyun mengucapkannya dengan perlahan, tajam dan jelas. Luhan mengedipkan matanya 3 kali. Kemudian berdiri tiba-tiba dan menarik kasar kerah Baekhyun

"YA TUHAN BYUN BAEKHYUN! DAN KAU INGIN MENOLAKNYA?" Mata Baekhyun membulat. Darimana kekuatan Luhan barusan berasal?

"a, aku masih bingung, Luhan. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caraku bekerja. Apa sekedar mengawasi atau bagaimana"

"Hei, Byun Baekhyun. Otakmu sudah menyusut atau bagaimana? Kenapa kau tidak bertanya jika tidak mengerti? Kenapa kau malah bingung sendiri?"

"bertanya?" Benar juga. Batinnya

.

.

.

"Hei, Kyungsoo. Bisa kau sampaikan pada Junmyeon aku tidak bisa bekerja hari ini?"

"tidak, tidak. Aku tidak sakit. Aku ada sedikit urusan. Ya, urusan penting"

"tentu, Kyungsoo. Tentu. Terima kasih. Aku hutang 2 sus fla untukmu"

"aku tahu. Oh hei Kyungsoo, boleh aku bilang sesuatu?"

"tidak bisakah kau membuat Jongin berhenti menusuk pantatmu jika ada telepon? Desahanmu membuatku pusing."

"Sudahlah, sampai nanti. Sekali lagi terima kasih"

Baekhyun menutup teleponnya dengan desahan panjang. Apa jongin tidak bisa mengendalikan hormon dan sperma miliknya?

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan menekan beberapa angka lagi, menempelkan handphonenya di telinga

"_Byun Baekhyun?"_ ucap suara baritone di seberang

"um, ya. Halo, Park Chanyeol, aku Baekhyun" ucap Baekhyun gugup. Terdengar tawa kecil di speaker

"_aku tahu. Ada apa?"_

"apa sore ini aku bisa menemuimu?"

"_sore ini? Ya, aku bisa. mau aku jemput?"_

"tidak, tidak. Aku yang akan ke kantormu. Beri aku alamatnya dan aku akan ke sana. Sekitar 2 jam lagi"

_"baiklah. Apa kau akan ke sini langsung sepulang sekolah?_"

"hm? begitulah" jawab Baekhyun heran. Ada jeda sekitar 2 detik sebelum suara baritone itu kembali menjawab

_"baiklah. Sampai bertemu, Byun Baekhyun"_ Baekhyun berharap keputusannya kali ini benar.

Handphonenya bergetar, pesan masuk berisi alamat itu membuatnya mendesah panjang untuk kesekian kalinya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berdiri di depan gedung tinggi dengan dominasi warna abu-abu dan silver. Setelah mengatur napas dan berdebat lagi dengan batinnya selama 3 menit dia melangkahkan kaki memasuki gedung itu. Langkah Baekhyun terasa kecil. Gedungnya begitu besar, dekorasinya banyak didominasi oleh keramik dan kaca. Dia menuju resepsionis dan berdeham

"um, aku ingin bertemu Par-Tuan Park Chanyeol" ralat Baekhyun cepat

"apa anda sudah ada janji?" Tanya seorang wanita cantik di usia akhir 20an dengan ramah

"sebenarnya tadi aku sudah meneleponnya"

"ah, Tuan Byun Baekhyun?" Baekhyun terkejut, mulutnya terangkat 5 mili dan kemudian tersenyum yang terkesan dipaksakan

"I, iya"

"akan saya antar" wanita itu tersenyum dan dengan gerakan sangat sopan mempersilakan Baekhyun mengikutinya. Mereka menaiki lift menuju lantai 17. Lantai tertinggi sepertinya. Setelah sampai, wanita itu berbicara dengan wanita lain berambut brunette yang tak kalah cantik. Wanita pertama permisi dan pergi. Wanita berambut brunette tersenyum

"Tuan Byun Baekhyun bisa masuk sekarang. Tuan Park Chanyeol sudah menunggu anda" Baekhyun tersenyum kaku, masih belum terbiasa dengan sebutan 'Tuan' yang terlalu berlebihan untuknya. Jika dipikir lagi, dia kan baru anak SMA dengan wajah lusuh sepulang sekolah. Wanita berambut brunette membukakan pintu dan Baekhyun mengucap 'terima kasih' dengan lirih sebelum masuk

"Oh, Fortuna" gumam Baekhyun. Ruangan itu didominasi warna hitam dan cokelat elegan. Warna kayu dengan beberapa degradasi warna cokelat yang membuat ruangan ini terlihat begitu…mewah. Baekhyun sibuk mengembalikan akal sehatnya ketika dia mendengar dehaman kecil dari sudut ruangan. Di samping jendela besar yang menampilkan pemandangan kota Seoul, berdiri seseorang dengan kemeja warna hitam, lengan baju dilipat hingga siku, 2 kancing baju dibiarkan terlepas, memamerkan sedikit tulang selangka miliknya yang indah

"senang melihatmu, Byun Baekhyun. Kejutan sekali kau menemuiku" Chanyeol berjalan anggun mendekati Baekhyun. Lagi-lagi dengan senyum mematikan miliknya, menciptakan lesung pipit indah di pipi kirinya

"um, sebenarnya.."

"duduklah, Baekhyun. Kau mau minum sesuatu?" Baekhyun segera duduk di sofa kulit berwarna cokelat tua, melepas jas sekolahnya dan meletakkan tas di sampingnya

"air putih saja" Chanyeol tersenyum. Mendekat ke arah Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun dapat mencium aroma rumput segar dan lemon dari tubuh Chanyeol. Membuat seluruh hormonnya melompat-lompat. Chanyeol tersenyum tipis dan memposisikan tubuhnya dekat sekali dengan tubuh Baekhyun. Dadanya berada tepat di depan mata Baekhyun

"akan aku gantung jas dan tasmu" dia mengambil tas dan jas milik Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun bernapas lega.

Baekhyun sibuk mengatur napasnya ketika Chanyeol sudah duduk di sampingnya dan meletakkan segelas air putih di depan Baekhyun

"jadi, ada urusan apa, Baekhyun?"

"itu.. um, soal pekerjaan yang kau tawarkan"

"benarkah? Apa kau menyetujuinya?" Baekhyun mendengar nada Chanyeol meninggi 1 oktaf

"ti, tidak. Maksudku belum. Aku belum memutuskan. Aku ke sini untuk menanyakan beberapa hal" Baekhyun memainkan jari-jarinya di atas pahanya. Kepalanya menunduk, menatap jarinya, tak berani mengangkat dagunya

"tentu. Aku akan menjawabnya" kata Chanyeol tenang. Matanya menatap Baekhyun dari ujung rambut hingga ujung sepatu Baekhyun, namun berhenti di jari Baekhyun yang tengah dimainkan pemiliknya

"kau bilang pekerjaanku adalah menjadi pengawasmu, bukan? Pengawas dalam hal apa? Aku ingin kau menjelaskannya"Chanyeol tersenyum

"aku pernah bilang jika sifatku berubah, bukan? Setelah 3 tahun di Amerika. Dan ibuku sedikit tidak suka"

"sifatmu berubah? Berubah seperti apa?"

"aku jadi sedikit 'liar'. Aku sudah pernah bilang, bukan?"

"ya, kau pernah bilang. Dan aku tidak mengerti liar di sini dalam hal apa. Dan hal itu cukup menggangguku"

"mengganggumu? Maafkan aku kalau begitu" ucapnya dengan tawa renyah. Kemudian melanjutkan

"yah, aku memberimu gaji yang aku yakin kau masih ingat berapa, karena pekerjaanmu tidak akan mudah. Aku harap kau suka tantangan, Byun Baekhyun" dia berhenti sejenak dan kemudian berbicara lagi

"hal pertama pertama yang Ibuku tidak suka adalah aku suka sekali bermain-main. Aku sulit serius jika sedang tidak bekerja dan aku suka bepergian. Dan aku tidak suka rapat. Sekedar informasi, aku membatalkan 3 rapat penting beberapa menit lalu, terima kasih banyak padamu karena kau mau menemuiku jadi aku punya urusan lain" Chanyeol tertawa jahil. Baekhyun sendiri menganga

"membatalkan rapat? Tapi kau bilang kau bisa bertemu, bukan?" Baekhyun merasa sangat bersalah. Apa karena dia Chanyeol membatalkan rapat?

"tentu aku bisa. karena aku akan memilih bertemu denganmu daripada menghadiri 3 rapat yang akan membuatku mengantuk begitu aku masuk di ruang rapat" Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya, mendapat sedikit bukti tentang 'suka sekali bermain-main' yang beberapa detik lalu diucapkan dari bibir indah Park Chanyeol

"jadi, aku hanya perlu mengawasimu dan membuatmu disiplin lagi. Begitu?"

"tepat sekali"

"lalu yang kedua? Hal kedua yang berubah dari sifatmu?" Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol mengeluarkan secarik kertas dan bulpoin dari dalam laci kecil di sampingnya. Meletakkannya di depan Baekhyun dan menatap mata Baekhyun

"aku sulit mengendalikan hormonku" mereka berdua diam, Baekhyun mengangkat alisnya satu. Belum paham apa maksud Chanyeol

"hormon? Hormon apa?" Chanyeol menyentuh paha Baekhyun dengan ujung jemarinya. Matanya menatap tubuh Baekhyun dan tersenyum. Baekhyun menatap jemari Chanyeol menari pelan di pahanya. Darahnya berdesir. Oh, Einstein! Teriaknya dalam hati

"semua. Aku sulit mengendalikan rasa marah, rasa sedih dan nafsu. Aku benar-benar akan menjadi orang lain jika sedang sangat marah, sangat sedih maupun sangat bernafsu. Biasanya aku bisa memecahkan semua gelas di rumahku jika sedang marah, dan jika sangat sedih aku bisa tidak tidur dan tidak makan dan juga mengunci diri di kamar selama 1 minggu lebih. Aku seorang bipolar, Baekhyun. Dan dokter memberitahuku jika jalan satu-satunya adalah dengan menemukan seseorang yang aku suka, agar aku mau menuruti semua perintahnya. Termasuk jika aku sedang 'berubah mood' "

Baekhyun diam. Dalam otaknya terjadi perang dunia ke3 karena perdebatan panjang mengenai informasi yang baru saja dia dengarkan

"bukankah itu berbahaya? Maksudku bisa saja kau….menyakitiku?"

"aku Bipolar, Baekhyun. tentu itu berbahaya, tapi aku bukan penderita kepribadian ganda atau psikopat atau semacamnya. aku tidak pernah menyakiti orang lain apalagi membunuh. Aku tidak segila itu" Chanyeol menyingkirkan jari-jarinya dari paha Baekhyun dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Bersandar di punggung sofa.

"meski terkadang aku bisa menyakiti diriku sendiri secara tak sengaja. Jadi aku membutuhkanmu, agar sembuh" lanjut Chanyeol

"beri aku 5 menit, Chanyeol"

"apapun yang kau butuhkan, Baekhyun"

Baekhyun memijit pelipisnya. Pro dan kontra begitu sengit di otaknya.

"aku akan mengawasimu, termasuk memberi perintah, membujuk dan um, memarahimu bukan?"

"bahkan jika harus memukul aku tidak masalah"

"lalu jika kau tidak sedang 'berubah', maka tugasku dalam sehari hanya mengawasimu?"

"ya. Dan menemaniku" oh tidak buruk juga, pikir Baekhyun. Dia bisa menabung untuk uang kuliahnya dengan mudah jika seperti ini

"Menemani? Cukup dengan duduk atau bahkan tidur?"

"ya, Baekhyun"

"kedengarannya tidak terlalu buruk" gumam Baekhyun

"aku harap kau tidak akan menarik ucapanmu"

"kau sungguh tidak akan menyakiti, membunuh atau bahkan um, memperkosaku?" mata Chanyeol membulat. Kemudian tertawa keras

"tidak, tidak, Baekhyun. Kecuali jika kau memintanya aku akan bersedia dengan senang hati menyetubuhimu"

"apa yang kau bicarakan, Park Chanyeol?" Baekhyun menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. Dasar Park Chanyeol Mesum. Membuat Baekhyun makin sebal saja. Chanyeol di sisi lain malah tersenyum jahil

"jika kau memang setuju, kau bisa tanda tangan di kontrak perjanjian kita" chanyeol menunjuk kertas di depan Baekhyun. Baekhyun berpikir 5 detik dan memegang bulpoin

"oh dan satu hal, Baekhyun" Baekhyun berhenti sejenak sebelum menggoreskan tinta hitam di atas kertas. menatap Chanyeol seksama

"aku harap kau bukan orang yang menghindari hubungan badan" Chanyeol tersenyum tipis. Baekhyun berpikir sejenak, anehnya tak ada perdebatan yang berarti dalam dirinya. jika yang akan menyetubuhinya adalah lelaki setampan dan semapan Chanyeol, tidak ada masalah baginya. mungkin itu juga bisa dibilang bonus baginya, karena jujur saja Baekhyun juga remaja dengan hormon yang bergejolak

'_Kyungsoo, Junmyeon. Maafkan aku. Aku akan tetap sering berkunjung'_ batin Baekhyun, dan mulai menggores tinta di atas kertas

.

.

.

**Baekhyun's POV**

Matahari mulai terbenam dan langit menjadi jingga dan merah muda, menciptakan warna luar biasa yang membuatku sadar jika sudah 2 jam lebih aku menemani Chanyeol. Lebih tepatnya melihatnya. Yang aku lakukan hanya berguling-guling di sofa miliknya dan memakan beberapa cokelat yang dia berikan padaku

"Chanyeol, boleh aku ke toilet?"

"ya" jawabnya. Huh, cuek sekali. Dia langsung menyuruhku bekerja detik ini juga, dan mengawasinya benar-benar membosankan. Melihatnya berkutat dengan kertas-kertas dalam map biru dan hijau di mejanya membuatku mengantuk, tapi setidaknya tidak melelahkan.

Aku duduk di closet dekat bathtub berwarna hitam. Kamar mandi pribadi di kantor saja sebagus ini, yang di rumah sebagus apa? Oh Aphrodite, lihatlah marmer-marmer itu mengkilat di bawah cahaya lampu. Terlihat seperti pudding. Ya Tuhan sadarlah, Baekhyun! Jangan kampungan begitu, kau terlihat menyedihkan.

Aku menekan nomor 7 dan terdengar suara Junmyeon di seberang. Setelah menjelaskan panjang lebar dan meyakinkan Junmyeon jika dia akan tetap sering berkunjung akhirnya Junmyeon menyetujuinya. Aku tidak tahu di kehidupan sebelumnya Junmyeon itu siapa. Seorang wanita yang ditinggal suaminya pergi? Atau seorang ibu yang punya 10 anak nakal yang susah diatur? Siapa tahu, kan? Jika sudah membuka mulut sudah dipastikan semua hal yang keluar dari mulut Junmyeon adalah rentetan kata-kata sepanjang rambut Rapunzel yang akan mebuatmu menyesal kenapa kau dilahirkan.

Setelah selesai dengan Junmyeon, aku menelepon Kyungsoo dan menjelaskan bahwa aku mendapat pekerjaan baru dan akan tetap sering mengunjunginya. Aku bisa membayangkan mata bulat milik Kyungsoo membulat sempurna seperti bulan purnama. Aku harap dia tidak melakukannya di depan pelanggan. Pelanggan-pelanggan itu akan takut, aku yakin.

"Huff, selesai juga" Aku menyalakan air di wastafel dan mencuci mukaku yang makin kusut. Oh lihatlah rambutku. Semakin mirip bulu elang saja. Ah, menyebalkan.

Aku membasahi rambutku dan merapikannya sedikit. Ah, sudahlah toh apa gunanya menata penampilan di depan Chanyeol. Bisa-bisa dia mengira aku mencoba menggodanya. Yang benar saja. 2 jam di sini serasa 5 jam saja, kenapa waktu berjalan begitu lambat? Aku benci harus menatap wajah tampannya lama-lama, aku benci harus mendengar suara berat miliknya yang menjawab setiap telepon masuk, aku benci harus mencium aroma tubuhnya yang sangat harum, tubuhnya yang sangat bagus dan tinggi disuguhkan kepada kedua mataku setiap dia berdiri dan menelepon balik rekan-rekan kerjanya, raut seriusnya yang begitu memabukkan. Semua hal tentang dirinya begitu menarik.

"hey Byun Baekhyun! Mana harga dirimu? Suka apanya, huh? Sadar! Sadar!" aku menepuk kedua pipiku dan membuka pintu ketika Chanyeol tiba-tiba sudah berdiri disana, membuatku terlonjak dan hampir terbentur dinding

"Ya Tuhan, Chanyeol. Kau mengejutkanku! Demi Tuhan!" aku mengelus dadaku, berusaha menenangkan detak jantungku yang seperti drum saking kagetnya

"aku pikir kau pingsan. Kau lama sekali" aku mengernyit

"aku menelepon"

"kenapa di kamar mandi?" tanyanya heran

"agar kau tidak mendengarnya. Sudahlah, aku mau duduk" aku baru melangkah 2 langkah ketika Chanyeol menarik pergelanganku dan menarikku ke dalam kamar mandi. Dia menutup pintu dengan kakinya dan mendorongku ke arah dinding. Membuat punggungku terbentur

"ah!" erangku, punggungku berdenyut

tanpa ada jeda hal itu terjadi. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Bibirnya menyentuh bibirku lembut. Namun beberapa detik selanjutnya aku bisa merasakan lumatan-lumatan kecil. Lidah yang memaksa ingin menyapa lidah dan rongga mulutku. Seakan ada mendung menutupi akal sehatku aku tak sanggup menolak. Aku mengalungkan tanganku ke lehernya. Dapat kurasakan tangan kokohnya memeluk pinggangku erat. Membawaku ke dalam ciuman yang lebih intim. Lidah beradu, air liur mengalir ke dagu, tangan saling memeluk erat, erangan-erangan kecil terdengar. Saat pasokan oksigen menipis aku melepas paksa bibirnya. Lenguhan keluar begitu saja dari kerongkonganku.

"ahh, Chanyeol.."

"kau sangat cantik, Baekhyun" bisiknya

Dia memainkan lidahnya dengan hebat. Di leher, pundak dan telingaku dia menebarkan sihir-sihir yang membuatku hanya bisa mendesah. Aku mencoba mencari akal sehatku namun gigitan-gigitan kecil di tulang selangkaku membuatku semakin gila. Tangannya membelai lembut pahaku, memberanikan diri meletakkannya di antara kedua kakiku yang tengah ereksi. Tangannya bergerak cepat. Bibirnya masih bermain di leher, pundak dan telingaku. Jari-jariku saling bertaut di antara surai cokelat miliknya. Menciptakan erangan lemah darinya.

Aku hanya bisa mendongak, memejamkan mata dan mendesah saat aku merasa hampir pada puncaknya. Aku menggigit pundaknya, berusaha menahan desahan panjang yang bisa keluar detik ini juga.

"ahh... oh God!" aku mencengkeram pundaknya kuat-kuat. Harus aku akui itu adalah orgasme terbaik yang pernah aku miliki

Nafasku terengah saat Chanyeol menarik tangannya dari dalam celanaku. Mengangkat daguku dan menciumku lagi dengan lembut.

"kau luar biasa"

Chanyeol mengambil tisyu di sampingnya dan membersihkan cairan-cairan putih di telapak tangannya. Kemudian tersenyum dan memelukku

"apa kau marah?" aku menunduk, semua hal terjadi begitu cepat. wajahku panas dan aku bisa merasakan bibir dan beberapa bagian di leher dan pundakku membengkak merah. Aku belum bisa berpikir jernih dan hanya bisa menggeleng lemah

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis dan mencium lembut keningku

"ayo. Sudah waktunya makan malam" dan dia menarik lenganku bersemangat

Sepertinya aku harus meminta maaf pada Kyungsoo, karena nyatanya hal yang dia katakana tidak semurahan itu

.

.

.

A/N:

Apa aku baru aja nulis smut? Ya Ampun. Aku nulis smut *nggaksih. Duh, aku nggak bisa nulis smut guys, makanya aku stop dulu sampai di handjob aja. Aku pengen denger respon kalian dulu, sebelum dikembangkan ke arah yang lebih mendalam. Hehe. Nggak lupa aku ucapin terima kasih buat yang udah review, follow dan favorite cerita dan akun ini. Duh, jadi Chanyeol ini Bipolar. Semoga Baekhyun bisa ngatasin ya kalau Chanyeol kumat. Guys, kuliahku sesuatu sekali, jadi aku harap kalian nggak lama banget nunggu chapter 4 ini. Dan semoga di chapter 4 ini bisa ngejawab beberapa pertanyaan kalian di chap 3. kritik dan saran selalu bebas diutarakan. Review selalu aku baca baik-baik. Dan makasih buat nggak jadi silent reader. Sampai jumpa di chapter 5, ya. Aku sayang kaliaaan... ppyong~~

.

P.S : aku nggak bisa nulis smut dengan baik guys. sorry. but i will learn! .


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Warning! Content Sex Scenes**

.

.

**Baekhyun's POV**

Sudah 1 minggu aku bekerja pada Park Chanyeol dan itu benar-benar suatu keberuntungan yang Tuhan berikan padaku. Dan itu terbukti menjadi salah satu pencapaian hidup terbesarku karena tentu saja pekerjaan itu benar-benar membuat rekening tabunganku gemuk. Sangat gemuk. Angka nol-nol yang berbaris rapi itu membuatku merasakan sesuatu seperti bahagia, tapi bukan disebut bahagia lagi, lebih dari itu. Emm, apa ya? Ah, yang jelas ada euforia tersendiri yang meletup-letup saat rekeningku bertambah gemuk setiap harinya. Belum bonus-bonus yang aku dapatkan dari menjaga Park Chanyeol, seperti makan di restoran mahal, dan beberapa 'service kecil' darinya yang bisa membuat syaraf di otakku putus di setiap desahan.

Hari ini hari Minggu dan Chanyeol menyuruhku datang ke rumahnya sejak pagi-pagi sekali. sekitar jam 8 dia meneleponku dan aku mengangkatnya dengan geram. Dering telepon yang disebabkan olehnya itu mengganggu mimpiku yang tengah berpesta sus fla dengan Kyungsoo dan Luhan yang tiba-tiba saja muncul membawa biskuit cokelat hangat yang baru saja keluar dari panggangan. Oh Tuhan, terima kasih telah memberiku mimpi seindah itu. Tapi apa daya, Park Chanyeol memang punya masalah mental, terutama soal 'kesabaran'. Dia meneleponku dan sudah jelas-jelas dia mendengar suara pagi milikku yang sudah bisa dipastikan nyawa yang ada di dalam tubuhku belum penuh, tapi menyuruhku datang ke rumahnya jam 10. Oh, ayolah. Ini hari Minggu dan aku ingin berlama-lama mencumbu kasur dan selimutku. Aku mematikan telepon darinya dengan paksa bahkan sebelum Chanyeol sempat menyelesaikan omongannya, karena sebal tentu saja. Aku berguling-guling ke kanan dan ke kiri di bawah selimut dan membuatku terlihat seperti kimbap buatan ibuku.

Setelah 30 menit mengumpulkan semua kewarasanku dan memastikan mataku terbuka 100% akhirnya otakku mampu memerintah otot kaki dan tubuhku untuk beranjak dari kekasihku (kasur dan selimut yang manis). Aku berjalan ke arah dapur dan membuka kulkas, mencari sumber-sumber mineral yang bisa membuatku hidup kembali. Atau setidaknya untuk memberiku tenaga untuk mandi dan berangkat kerja. Aku menemukan susu dan roti cokelat pemberian Luhan yang aku bahkan lupa jika punya. Untungnya roti itu baru saja kemarin Luhan berikan, tapi aku terlalu lelah untuk memakan atau mengurusnya, jadi aku masukkan saja ke kulkas dan aku langsung tidur.

.

.

.

Dengan celana jeans longgar selutut, kaos berwarna hitam dengan motif tulisan 'just be cool' dan converse putih aku melewati rumah-rumah dengan pelataran yang luas menuju rumah nomor 27. Moodku belum mereda juga di sepanjang perjalanan. Aku menggerutu. Aku ulangi menggerutu. Kenapa aku harus mengulanginya? Karena kau tidak akan pernah mau mendengar seorang Byun Baekhyun menggerutu. Jika kau terlanjur melihatku dalam keadaan seperti itu, kau akan memohon pada Ibumu untuk mengembalikanmu ke dalam perutnya, dengan kata lain kau akan menyesali harimu dan berakhir dengan menyesali hidupmu.

Kadua tanganku aku masukkan ke dalam saku celana dan kakiku menendang semua benda yang bisa ditendang di perjalanan. Dan di sinilah aku di depan pagar tinggi dengan warna hitam, bangunan besar berwarna abu-abu pucat nampak di celah-celah besi panjang dan kokoh itu. Aku menatap plang bertuliskan 'Park' dengan angka 27 di bawahnya. Berwarna emas. Sudah jelas, orang kaya.

Setelah menekan bel dan bisa masuk ke dalam kastil milik keluarga Park, salah seorang pelayan mengantarku ke kamar Chanyeol. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pada gadis manis itu aku mengetuk pintu dan dijawab oleh suara berat dari dalam

"ya, masuk"

Aku melangkahkan kakiku dengan alis bertaut, rahang mengeras dan mata mendelik. Membuat Chanyeol yang sedang bermain _dart_ melihatku dengan heran. Dia segera menghampiri dan memegang pundakku

"Baek, kau sakit?" alisnya terangkat dan raut wajahnya terlihat begitu khawatir. Lihatlah dia. Baru dua jam lalu dia mengganggu tidurku dan sekarang dia seperti ini. Membuatku semakin sebal saja.

"ya. Karena jika diingat pagi tadi ada lelaki tak tahu diri yang menyuruhku datang ke rumahnya pagi-pagi sekali di hari Minggu" Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, memamerkan lesung pipit di pipi kirinya

"apa kau marah?"

"marah? Haha lucu sekali, Park. Kau pikir aku anak usia 3 tahun yang merengek karena hari minggu paginya diganggu? Hari minggu pagi yang seharusnya dihabiskan dengan mencumbu kasur dan selimutku, demi Tuhan, Park" sial, kenapa mulutku susah sekali disingkronkan dengan otakku. Aku baru saja melantunkan perkataan yang membuatku jelas-jelas sedang berada pada mood yang buruk

"kau marah, Baekhyun" ucapnya dengan tawa kecil

"tidak" aku menghiraukannya dan berjalan menuju sofa miliknya dan duduk. Aku membenarkan letak bokongku di benda yang empuk itu dan mengeluarkan handphone milikku. Berusaha terlihat sibuk padahal kenyataannya aku hanya membalas pesan Ibuku yang menanyakan soal sekolah.

"Maafkan aku mengganggu hari Minggu pagimu. Tapi soal kau gagal mencumbu kasur dan selimutmu itu, aku rasa kau bisa menggantinya dengan mencumbuku" Chanyeol duduk di sampingku dan menarik daguku. Menempelkan bibir penuhnya di bibir tipis milikku, dan tentu saja karena dia Park Chanyeol ciuman intim semacam ini hanya akan dilanjutkan dengan erangan dan desahan saat dia menusuk pantatku dengan kekuatan dan kecepatan yang luar biasa gila

.

.

.

**Author's POV**

Baekhyun tengah berlutut di antara kaki panjang Chanyeol. Chanyeol sedang duduk di ruang kerja di samping kamarnya. Matanya terpejam erat, bibir terbuka dan tangannya menjambak-jambak kecil rambut lelaki mungil di bawahnya.

"aah.. nggh.." Chanyeol memaksa membuka matanya dan menatap Baekhyun yang tengah mengulum kejantanannya, mata Baekhyun terus menatap Chanyeol sembari kepalanya maju mundur, ke atas dan ke bawah.

"kau sexy sekali, Baekhyun"

Bibirnya terlihat memerah menjepit kejantanan Chanyeol yang makin membesar saja. Chanyeol menghujam kerongkongan Baekhyun saat dia sudah merasakan orgasmenya dekat.

"ahh…" dan Baekhyun dapat merasakan cairan putih kental itu mengaliri kerongkongan dan sudut bibirnya. Baekhyun melepas kejantanan Chanyeol dan berdiri. Melepas kaosnya yang menjadi satu-satunya kain yang menempel di tubuhnya. Baekhyun menduduki paha polos Chanyeol dan menciumnya dalam. Chanyeol tentu dengan senang hati membalas permainan bibir dan lidah Baekhyun. Tangan saling meraba, organ bawah yang saling bergesekan, membuat yang sudah lemas menjadi tegak berdiri kembali.

"nghh.." Baekhyun mendesah saat ujung organ besar milik Chanyeol menyentuh lubang miliknya.

Baekhyun melepas ciuman mereka dan memasukkan 2 jari milik Chanyeol ke dalam mulutnya. Mengulumnya dengan tetap menatap mata Chanyeol intens. Membuat Chanyeol mendesah dan mengerang, darahnya berdesir

"demi Tuhan, Baekhyun. kau sangat luar biasa" jari Chanyeol sudah sangat licin dengan saliva milik Baekhyun. Baekhyun menuntun jari Chanyeol ke arah lubangnya yang sudah ingin dimasuki sejak tadi. Memasukkannya sedikit demi sedikit dengan mata terpejam, alis terpaut dan melenguh panjang

Baekhyun menggerakkan tubuhnya ke atas dan ke bawah. Menumbuk prostatnya berulang kali dengaan jari panjang milik Chanyeol, menambah jumlah jari yang ada di dalam tubuhnya menjadi 3 dan membuatnya semakin gila

"astaga, Chanyeol..ahh…" Baekhyun terus bergerak naik turun dan membuat Chanyeol ereksi sempurna dengan sedikit cairan sperma yang mulai keluar dari ujung kejantanannya

"ohh, Baek" desah Chanyeol dengan pemandangan di depannya. Baekhyun memuaskan dirinya sendiri dengan jari milik Chanyeol. Chanyeol bisa merasakan jari-jarinya di jepit otot-otot anus Baekhyun

"cukup" Chanyeol mencabut paksa jari-jarinya dan membuat mata sayu Baekhyun menatapnya dengan sebal. Chanyeol membuka laci dan mengambil_ lube_ dari sana. Mengoleskannya denga tergesa-gesa ke organnya yangtengah ereksi sempurna.

"biarkan aku yang bekerja, Chanyeol" ucap Baekhyun.

Dan disinilah mereka, dengan Baekhyun yang tengah menunggangi Chanyeol dengan penuh nafsu. Tentu saja Chanyeol bukan orang sabaran yang bisa diam saja. Sementara baekhyun tengah menikmati orgasmenya yang kedua, Chanyeol memaksa Baekhyun menungging dengan kedua tangan di atas meja kerja Chanyeol. Dan dengan kecepatan yang membuat Baekhyun mengerang keras, Chanyeol menumbuk prostat Baekhyun tiada ampun. Dan tanpa bantuan meja itu, bisa dipastikan kaki Baekhyun tak sanggup lagi untuk menopang tubuhnya yang tengah bergerak-gerak liar karena ulah lelaki jangkung di belakangnya

.

.

.

Baekhyun sendiri mengira jika "penyakit bipolar" yang diderita oleh Chayeol hanyalah bualan belaka. Jika Baekhyun benar dalam menghitung hari, sudah hampir dua minggu dia bekerja dan hanya menyuruh Chanyeol agar tidak 'membolos' rapat, memarahinya yang suka menunda mengecek berkas-berkas penting, atau menendang bokongnya keras jika Chanyeol mengajaknya berhubungan intim di tengah kesibukan Chanyeol mempersiapkan proyek baru.

'_sempat-sempatnya dia. Dasar tak tahu aturan!_' omel Baekhyun dalam hati

Hari itu entah kenapa cuaca sangat panas. Sepertinya musim panas sudah menampakkan batang hidungnya. Oh senangnya, Baekhyun tersenyum riang. Mencium bau libur musim panas dan pantai. Baekhyun meraih tasnya dan bersiap akan pulang saat Luhan menarik pergelangan tangannya

"aku dan Sehun ingin membeli bubbletea. Mau ikut?"

"ah tidak, Luhan. Aku harus bekerja"

"hei, aku sudah mencerca Sehun dengan berbagai pertanyaan tentang Park Chanyeol ini dan dia bahkan tidak tahu kau bekerja pada sahabatnya itu"

"pekerjaanku bukan pekerjaan yang harus orang lain tahu, Luhan" kata Baekhyun diikuti dengan senyum kaku. Bisa mati dia jika Luhan tahu kerjanya dengan Chanyeol hanyalah 'memuaskan satu sama lain'. Yah, setidaknya sampai hari ini

"jika terjadi apa-apa berjanjilah untuk segera menghubungiku, Baek. Lain kali kita kencan berdua, ya?"

"tentu saja Luhan. Tanpa Sehun, okay? Harus benar-benar tanpa Sehun" Baekhyun tertawa kecil, tahu jika itu permintaan yang sulit bagi Luhan maupun bagi Sehun

"aku duluan. Sampaikan salamku untuk Sehun" Baekhyun memeluknya sekilas dan keluar dari kelas. Bersiap untuk bekerja lagi

.

.

.

"Chanyeol?" panggil Baekhyun lirih, tangannya dipenuhi lego yang tengah dia mainkan untuk membunuh rasa bosannya. Dia benar-benar benci jika harus menemani Chanyeol di kantor. Suasananya sangat kaku dan yang Baekhyun bisa cium hanyalah aroma berkas-berkas yang menumpuk di meja kerjanya

"tidak sekarang, Baek-Oh, Yixing? Bagaimana?" ucapnya sambil menempelkan handphone di telinganya

"apa? Kris tidak bisa? tidak bisa kau bilang?" Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya. Dia melihat Chanyeol yang saat itu juga berdiri, mengoyak lipatan dasinya yang rapi menjadi simpul rumit tak beraturan

"jangan bilang Zitao yang mempengaruhinya? Atau bahkan Jongdae? Pria bajingan itu terus saja mengganggu bisnisku" bentak Chanyeol. Baekhyun berdiri. Jantungnya berdetak cepat. Dalam hatinya dia bisa merasakan ketakutan. Otot-otot leher Chanyeol keluar, rahangnya mengeras, matanya merah dan suaranya sangat kasar. Dia mengumpat, mondar-mandir dan membanting beberapa hiasan kayu berbentuk mobil yang tak berdosa.

'_Oh tidak! Jangan bilang kalau dia… berubah…'_

Baekhyun memegang lengan Chanyeol. Menatapnya dengan mata pedih

"Chanyeol… Kau baik-baik saja?" ucapnya lirih.

Chanyeol hanya melirik Baekhyun sekilas tanpa ekspresi dan kembali menghujami speaker handphonenya dengan bentakan dan sumpah serapah. Baekhyun memeluk pinggang Chanyeol dan menempelkan telinganya di dada Chanyeol. Dia bisa mendengar detak jantung yang begitu kencang. Amarah yang meledak-ledak telah menguasai Chanyeol. Entah karena masalah apa Baekhyun sendiri tidak yakin. Yang jelas setahu Baekhyun, Yixing adalah sekertaris pribadi Chanyeol yang sedang mengurus perjanjian kontrak penting di Cina.

"Chanyeol…" ucap Baekhyun lagi. Mengeratkan pelukannya. Dan di luar dugaan, yang dipanggil membanting handphonenya dan meraung

"BAJINGAN! BRENGSEK DIA!" Chanyeol melepaskan diri dari pelukan Baekhyun dengan mudah. Mengangkat vas keramik di meja kecil di sampingnya dan membantingnya ke dinding. Menjambaki rambutnya dan berteriak. Menyumpahi nama-nama seperti 'Kris' dan 'Zitao' juga 'Jongdae'.

Mata sipit Baekhyun membulat. Keadaan ini benar-benar gawat. Baekhyun mencoba meraih tangan Chanyeol yang terus saja membanting benda-benda di sampingnya, namun tidak berhasil. Berkali-kali Baekhyun memanggil nama Chanyeol namun yang dipanggil seakan tuli, pendengarannya tertutup oleh emosi. Matanya terlihat sangat murka. Dan Baekhyun bersumpah, dia melihat sosok Park Chanyeol yang lain, yang dia tidak suka, yang membuatnya ketakutan, dan juga membuatnya merasa tidak aman

"PARK CHANYEOL!" Baekhyun berteriak. Dia akhirnya berhasil menggenggam tangan Chanyeol yang terus saja membanting semua benda di dekatnya, termasuk susunan lego Baekhyun yang telah dibuat susah payah. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan mata yang melotot

"Baekhyun" ucapnya dengan nada kasar, nafasnya pendek-pendek. Terengah.

"Chanyeol dengarkan aku!" Baekhyun menangkup kedua pipi Chanyeol dengan erat. Chanyeol memegang kedua tangan Baekhyun dengan jemarinya yang dingin, sedingin es

"kau baik-baik saja, Chanyeol. Tatap aku! Lihat aku! Jangan biarkan emosimu menggerogoti akal sehatmu, Park!" Baekhyun menatap mata Chanyeol lekat. Mencoba menenangkannya dengan elusan lembut di pipi dan leher milik lelaki jangkung itu. Chanyeol memejamkan mata dan mengatur nafasnya.

Baekhyun memeluk pinggang Chanyeol erat dan berbisik

"kau baik-baik saja, Chanyeol. Kau akan baik-baik saja." Baekhyun terus mengucapkan itu berulang-ulang. Suara ketukan pintu yang sejak tadi terdengar dia hiraukan. Begitu juga dengan dering-dering tak bersahabat dari telepon dan Handphone (yang entah bagaimana tidak rusak saat dibanting) milik Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terus memeluk Chanyeol dengan erat. Membisikkan kata-kata 'kau akan baik-baik saja', 'aku ada di sini', 'tidak apa-apa. Semua akan baik-baik saja' dan 'Chanyeol, ada aku' berulang kali dengan lembut dan lirih, dengan penuh perasaan dan perhatian. Baekhyun yang entah mengapa dapat merasakan perasaannya yang ikut terluka melihat Chanyeol seperti ini. Tanpa Baekhyun sadari ada air yang mengalir di pipinya. Air asin itu terus mengalir hingga Baekhyun merasakan detak jantung Chanyeol mereda dan tubuhnya tak lagi tegang.

"Baekhyun" ucap suara berat itu dengan gemetar

"Baekhyun…" ucapnya lagi.

Baekhyun mengangkat dagunya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan matanya yang basah

"Chanyeol? Kau baik-baik saja?" Baekhyun mengangkat tangan kanannya dan membelai lembut pipi Chanyeol. Naik ke pelipis dan dahinya yang basah karena keringat. Merapikan surai cokelat di dahinya dan kembali membelai lembut pipi milik lelaki jangkung itu

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya dan berkedip dengan susah payah, mencoba mengumpulkan akal sehatnya kembali. Tangannya yang kebas memeluk pinggang ramping Baekhyun dan memutar-mutar jempolnya lembut di sana. Membuat lelaki yang lebih kecil memejamkan matanya, sentuhan Chanyeol membuatnya tenang. Mereka bertahan dengan posisi itu beberapa menit sebelum Chanyeol membuka suara.

"maafkan aku, Baekhyun. maafkan aku. Apa aku menyakitimu?" tanyanya cemas. Suaranya masih bergetar.

"tidak" ucap Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya lemah. Baekhyun menuntun Chanyeol ke arah sofa yang untungnya masih bersih. Tanpa ada kaca maupun lego-lego yang berserakan.

Baekhyun menggenggam tangan kebas Chanyeol dengan erat. Mengambil tisyu yang tergeletak di bawah sofa dan mengambil beberapa lembar. Melipatnya dan mulai menyeka pelipis dan dahi Chanyeol. Dengan perlahan Baekhyun menyeka semua tubuh Chanyeol yang kebas. Lehernya, tangannya, wajahnya, rambutnya.

"sudah baikan?" Tanya Baekhyun lirih. Chanyeol mengangguk, senyum yang sangat tipis menghiasi bibirnya.

"aku akan mengambilkan minum. Tunggu sebentar" Baekhyun berdiri dan mengambil segelas air. Telepon dan handphone Chanyeol terus saja berdering, namun ketukan pintu sudah tidak lagi terdengar.

"kau ingin aku menjawab telepon-telepon itu?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan handphone Chanyeol di tangan kirinya. Chanyeol menggeleng

"tidak usah" ucapnya lemah. Baekhyun melihat nama 'Kris' di layar dan dia ingat itu adalah nama yang Chanyeol sumpahi beberapa menit terakhir

"emm, tapi Kris menghubungimu" ucap Baekhyun ragu

"aku tak ingin bicara pada orang asing sombong itu"

"kalau begitu biarkan aku yang menjawabnya?" bujuk Baekhyun. dan Chanyeol hanya memejamkan mata sambil mengangguk. Menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa dan mengatur nafas lagi. Mencoba menenangkan dirinya kembali, Baekhyun rasa. Baekhyun menggeser tombol hijau di layar dan menempelkannya ke telinga

"Halo?"

"_Park Chanyeol? I call you for hundred times and you just answer your phone now?"_ Baekhyun mengangkat alisnya satu, oh orang asing sungguhan ternyata

"I'm sorry. But for you to know, Mr. Park wasn't in a good condition to talk to you, Sir. I guess you just have upset him" ucap Baekhyun menyindir

"_what? And who is this? Give the phone to Park Chanyeol"_

"I'm his personal assistant. What do you want to say to him now?"

"_I'm going to tell him I don't agree with the deal"_

"then I'm sorry once again, Sir. Mr. Park Chanyeol also doesn't have a time for a jerk like you"

"_what the fuck? What did you just say?"_

"aku bilang kau brengsek, bodoh" Baekhyun menutup panggilan itu dan menatap Chanyeol. Chanyeol menatapnya dan tersenyum tipis

"kau selalu mengejutkanku"

"aku murid teladan di sekolahku" ucap Baekhyun mengangkat kedua pundaknya

"dan kau selalu luar biasa"

"aku tahu" Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun dan memeluknya. Menenggerkan wajahnya di leher Baekhyun dan menghirup wangi tubuhnya

"terima kasih banyak, Baekhyun. terima kasih" bisik Chanyeol

"itu sudah pekerjaanku, kau ingat?" Baekhyun tertawa kecil dan membelai lembut punggung Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya dan mencium pelipis Baekhyun

"ayo kita keluar dari sini. Biarkan mereka membereskan tempat ini" Chanyeol berdiri dan menatap Baekhyun, tersenyum dengan sangat menawan

"ke mana?"

"entahlah. Tapi pantai terdengar bagus, kan?" dan Baekhyun benar-benar tidak tahu lagi kenapa dia mengangguk dan berdiri, melingkarkan tangannya ke lengan kiri milik Chanyeol

"kau benar-benar tahu cara menghabiskan uangmu, Park"

"itu keahlianku, Byun Baekhyun"

.

.

.

.

A/N:

OMG! SMUT! Hahaha.. Oh oh.. Chanyeol kumat juga. Tapi untung ya Baekhyun selalu bisa menaklukkan Park Chanyeol. Aku update cepet kan ya? Hehehe, mumpung ada waktu luang. Oh ya, komen kalian soal yang ceritanya kurang panjang itu, seperti halnya dengan kekuranganku menulis smut, aku juga kurang pinter nulis yang panjang-panjang. Tapi di chapter 4 uda mulai agak panjangan kan ya? (memaksa hahaha). Aku telah berusaha keras! Haha. Chapter 5 belum terpikirkan lagi, tapi aku harap nggak bakal ngecewain kalian. Tinggal Minseok aja nih yang belum muncul, kira-kira dia bakal jadi siapa ya di sini? Pemeran baik atau pemeran buruk yaaa? Enaknya gimana guys? Haha

Sekian dulu ya, antisipasi buat chapter 5 dan terus setia nungguin ff ini sampe akhir ya! Selalu thanks to all of you guys for review, foll, fav, kritik dan saran. Aku sayang kalian! Ppyong~~~

P.S: aku pengen denger komen kalian soal smutnya yaa hehe ^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

.

.

**Baekhyun's POV**

**.**

Aku pikir memaksa Chanyeol adalah hal paling merepotkan di dunia. Entah kenapa dia itu keras kepala sekali, dan itu membuatku ingin meninju rahangnya hingga ungu. Bayangkan, beberapa detik lalu dia ingin menyetir mobilnya sendiri. Apa dia sudah gila? Tidak, tunggu, dia kan memang selalu gila. Tapi asal kau tahu saja, setelah 'kambuh' dan wajahnya bahkan masih sedikit pucat dia ingin menyetir mobilnya sendiri ke pantai pinggiran Seoul yang memakan 1 jam perjalanan dari sini. Karena jujur saja aku masih menyayangi hidupku dan ingin umur panjang, demi Tuhan. Aku tidak mau mati muda.

Setelah perdebatan panjang di lift dan dilihat oleh beberapa pegawai kantornya, akhirnya dengan bibir mengerucut Chanyeol mengeluarkan handphonenya dan menelepon supir pribadinya. Aku menyeringai bahagia, akhirnya aku menang lagi. Lagi? Tentu saja, Park Chanyeol tidak pandai menawar atau menolak omonganku. Meski berdebat, tidak akan memakan waktu hingga setengah jam untuk membuatnya patuh. Aku sedikit menikmati hal itu tentu saja, karena sebenarnya itu sangat lucu.

Saat mobil audi yang aku tahu juga bukan audi biasa menghampiri kami aku benar-benar yakin jika si Park Chanyeol ini sangat lihai menghabiskan uangnya. Mobil hitam elegan itu mempunyai kursi yang nyaman yang membuat bokongku hangat selama perjalanan. Membuatku dapat berpikir jernih dan memikirkan beberapa hal. Seperti misalnya, berapa banyak mobil yang dia punya. Atau apakah warna kartu kreditnya hitam. Selama ini Chanyeol selalu ingin memberiku berbagai macam 'perkakas' dengan harga selangit itu sebagai upah lemburku karena asal kau tahu saja kerjaku tidaklah 5 jam. Kontrak tentang bekerja 5 jam itu hanya mitos semata, tidak benar adanya. Sering kali dia akan mengajakku makan, menghabiskan 2 jam tambahan dari jadwal kerjaku, menjadikannya 7-8 jam dalam sehari.

.

.

.

Aku ingat waktu itu adalah hari ketiga aku bekerja dan dia ingin aku lembur menemaninya bermain golf. Tentu saja dengan bodohnya aku mengangguk terlalu cepat, karena sejujurnya aku ingin sekali melihat lapangan olahraga 'mahal' itu. Dan ya Tuhan dia datang ke salah satu lapangan golf termahal di Seoul. Dan aku pikir itu adalah upah lemburku dan aku cukup puas. Sangat puas malah. Tapi nyatanya tidak! Yang benar saja, dia malah mengajariku bermain. Dia benar-benar mengajariku bermain. Jika duduk saja dan menemaninya bisa aku artikan bahwa itu gratis ( tidak membayar jasa menyewa alat golf), tapi jika aku sudah memegang stick-stick golf itu aku yakin dengan seluruh nyawaku jika itu tidaklah gratis. Dan jika memang ini adalah salah satu lapangan golf termahal di Seoul, bukankah itu berarti jika aku, Byun Baekhyun, 19 tahun, telah diberi salah satu pengalaman paling konyol yang pernah ada? Tentu saja itu bukan satu-satunya hal konyol yang aku alami, karena nyatanya Chanyeol tetap mentransfer uang lemburku dengan utuh. Aku berteriak di mesin ATM yang membuat beberapa orang memandangiku dengan tatapan sepertinya-lelaki-itu-gila. Oh oh aku hampir menangis waktu itu karena rekeningku benar-benar menjadi makin gemuk dan cantik setiap harinya. Demi Tuhan aku senang sekali. Waktu itu rasanya seperti aku sedang berenang di kolam berisi cheese cream dan memeluk strawberry sebesar Chanyeol di dalamnya. Aku benar-benar ingin menangis

Sebenarnya selain itu dia juga ingin memberiku hadiah-hadiah lain seperti jam tangan rolex, tas MCM, seragam buatan IVY Club, sepatu air Jordan dan baju bermerk seperti Supreme, HBA atau bahkan pigalle. Aku menolak mentah-mentah semua itu, tapi dia bilang jika dia akan membuang semua permata itu jika aku menolaknya, karena itu memang untukku. Dan itu membuatku dengan gerakan cepat mengambil tas-tas belanja itu dari tangannya dengan rahang mengeras dan bibir mengerucut. Membuatku menjadi salah seorang siswa trendi di sekolahku dengan semua hal yang aku kenakan karena memang semua itu menggiurkan jika tidak dipakai, bukan? Benar-benar sayang jika harus dicampakan. Luhan bercanda apakah aku menjual 'lubang' dan bibirku pada pengusaha muda kaya, dan tentu saja candaan pornonya itu membuatnya berakhir dengan dia mimisan selama 1 jam.

.

.

.

Aku menoleh ke arah Chanyeol yang tengah sibuk dengan handphonenya. Sebenarnya ada jarak sekitar 65 cm di antara kami dan itu benar-benar tidak nyaman. Entah kenapa rasanya hampa dan….dingin?

"kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku

"ya. Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf pada Yixing" ucapnya tanpa mengangkat wajahnya dari layar handphone

"mmm" gumamku pelan

Keadaan menjadi canggung lagi selama sepersekian detik sebelum aku cepat-cepat mempertahankan atmosfer agar menjadi tidak kaku seperti wajah guru kalkulusku

"apa kau tidak sebaiknya pergi ke dokter? Kau tahu, setelah kau 'kambuh'…kupikir kau perlu..emm, semacam konsultasi?" aku harap kata-kataku tidak menyakiti hatinya karena aku juga tidak mempercayai mulutku menanyakan itu. Aku menampar diriku keras-keras dalam batinku

Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum

"kalau begitu besok temani aku"

"eh? Ke rumah sakit?"

"ya" jawabnya singkat sambil tersenyum tipis. Ooh, harus aku akui lesung pipit di pipi kirinya itu semacam heroin bagiku. Dia memasukkan handphone ke dalam sakunya dan menatapku. Aku balas menatapnya dengan heran. Kenapa dia menatapku seperti itu?

"kemarilah, Baek. Kau terlalu jauh" ucapnya menepuk ruang kosong di samping pahanya. Aku menatap ruang kosong yang dia tepuk dan wajahnya bergantian

"kemarilah" ucapnya dengan tawa kecil, karena ulahku terlihat bodoh

Aku benar-benar harus menemui psikiater karena entah bagaimana dan kenapa jika Chanyeol berkata padaku dengan menatap lurus mataku aku pasti akan menurutinya tanpa menjawab dan bahkan tanpa berpikir

Aku menggeser bokongku menjadi lebih dekat dengannya dengan usaha yang cukup keras. Karena sial sekali jantungku kembali berdegup dengan kencang, membuatku sedikit mual. Masih ada jarak sekitar 10 cm dan Chanyeol sepertinya tidak puas dengan jarak itu. Dia mengangkat tangan kirinya dan meletakkannya melingkari pundakku dan menggeser tubuhnya hingga menempel erat di tubuhku. Parfumnya menusuk indera penciumanku dan tangan kekarnya begitu hangat di pundak kecilku

"begini lebih baik, kan?" tanyanya dengan memijat pelan lengan atasku. Aku hanya mengangguk dan melihat ke luar jendela. Entah kenapa menghitung mobil yang lewat menajdi menarik. Tentu saja, tentu saja menarik, karena alasan sebenarnya aku menatap ke luar jendela adalah untuk menyembunyikan pipiku yang mulai mengangat dan memerah. Ya Tuhan kenapa pipiku sangat mudah merona, aku benci hal ini

Aku terus saja menghitung mobil yang melintasi kami sampai aku bisa merasakan sesuatu menyentuh pelipisku. Aku melihat refleksi di jendela mobil dan melihat Chanyeol tengah menempelkan wajahnya di rambutku. Setelah 3 detik berlalu aku memejamkan mataku, merasakan bibirnya mencium lembut pelipisku. Tangan kanannya mengambil tangan kananku dan mengaitkan jari-jari kami menjadi satu. Dia mengangkat tanganku dan melepas ciuman manisnya dari pelipisku untuk berpindah mencium punggung tanganku. Aku menolehkan kepalaku dengan susah, otot-otot di leherku benar-benar semakin kaku karena ulahnya. Aku melihatnya menciumi punggung tangan dan jari-jariku, satu per satu.

"jarimu sangat indah, Baekhyun" ucapnya dengan mata menatapku sekilas dan kembali menciumi tanganku. Aku merona, benar-benar merona. Pasalnya, selama ini memang banyak yang memuji jari lentikku, tapi memuji dan menciumnya? Demi rahang tajam Jongin, ini kali pertama aku mengalaminya. Separuh dari diriku mencoba mencari akal sehatku dan meninjku keras-keras batinku untuk sadar dan mengendalikan detak jantungku yang mulai menggila.

"terima kasih" ucapku. Dia meletakkan tanganku dengan sangat hati-hati dan beralih menyentuh pipiku. Kami saling bertatapan dengan jarak yang aku yakin hanya sekitar 7-9 cm dan itu membuatku sulit bernapas. Dia mengelus pipiku lembut dan tersenyum menawan

"kulitmu sangat lembut dan bagus, Baek"

"umm, terima kasih" sial. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengucap kata lain selain 'terima kasih' karena otakku benar-benar sudah konslet sekarang

Dia membelai tiap inci wajahku. Rahang, pipi, dagu, alis, mata (yang membuatku memejamkan mata seketika), hidung dan yang paling gawat, bibirku. Dia menyentuh bibirku lembut. Aku membuka mataku dan mendapatinya tengah menatap bibirku intens

"entah kenapa…" ucapnya menatap mataku, kemudian tersenyum tipis dan melanjutkan

"aku selalu saja ingin mencium bibir manismu itu setiap saat, Baek" ucapnya dengan suara dalam miliknya, membuat buku kudukku meremang dan hormone adrenalinku meledak-ledak. Dia melanjutkan lagi

"apa kau keberatan jika aku menciummu sekarang?" dia benar-benar tahu bagaimana cara memperlakukan orang. Dan saat ini, aku benar-benar merasa menjadi seseorang yang spesial

"tidak" ucapku sambil menunduk, menahan malu yang luar biasa, dan juga menyembunyika rona merah di pipiku. Entah mengapa aku tidak pernah bisa menolak ciuman-ciuman kecil darinya, karena jujur saja semua tentang dirinya dan bagaimana cara dia memperlakukanku benar-benar membuatku meleleh.

Chanyeol menarik daguku dan memejamkan matanya. Aku memejamkan mataku saat merasakan bibir lembabnya menyentuh bibirku dengan lembut. Tangan kirinya semakin erat memeluk pundakku, tangan kanannya melepas daguku dan kembali menggenggam jari-jariku. Tangannya begitu hangat, tubuhnya juga sangat hangat. Memeluk tubuh kecilku dengan sempurna. Ciuman kali ini benar-benar berbeda, aku bisa merasakannya. Tidak ada lumatan liar, lidah, saliva, erangan. Yang ada hanya lumatan kecil dan ciuman lama yang membuat otakku benar-benar mengalami kematian fungsi otak untuk beberapa saat. Ciuman ini benar-benar hangat, penuh kelembutan, penuh perhatian, penuh emosi dan jika yang aku rasakan benar, ciuman ini penuh perasaan. Aku bahkan sudah melupakan jika kita tidak hanya berdua di mobil ini. Tapi persetan, di saat seperti ini aku hanya ingin merasakan setiap inci bibir hangat milik Chanyeol menciumku lembut dan membawaku terbang ke Neverland.

Chanyeol melepas ciuman kami perlahan dan menempelkan dahinya ke dahiku. Tangan kanannya semakin erat memegang jemariku dan dia membuka matanya. Aku membuka mataku saat itu juga dan mata kami bertemu

"Baek, aku menyukaimu" ucapnya. Dia sudah sangat sering mengatakan hal itu dan aku sudah semakin terbiasa. Namun dengan suasana seperti ini benar-benar membuatku kehilangan kewarasanku

"aku menyukaimu, Baek" ucapnya lagi, merasa jika tak ada sahutan dari mulutku. Aku berdebat cukup hebat dalam hatiku mengenai hal ini dan hal itu.

Entah Chanyeol sudah lelah atau tahu jika aku butuh waktu dia akhirnya menenggerkan kepalanya di ceruk leherku dan memejamkan mata

"bangunkan aku jika sudah sampai, Baek" dan aku hanya mengangguk pelan

.

.

.

"Chanyeol" aku menggoyang pundaknya pelan.

"Chanyeol, sudah sampai" ucapku lagi dan dia membuka matanya. Dia mengangkat kepalanya dari ceruk leherku dan mengucek pelan matanya dengan imut. Membuatku terkekeh kecil.

"ayo. Aku rasa kita datang di saat yang tepat. 30 menit lagi matahari terbenam" ucapku bersemangat. Ooh sudah 2 tahun aku tidak melihat matahari terbenam di pantai. Aku benar-benar ingin pergi tapi dulu aku sibuk bekerja. Dan sekarang, dengan semua keberuntungan yang datang beruntun kepadaku aku bisa melihat pemandangan luar biasa itu lagi. Chanyeol menatapku dan tersenyum

"ayo, Baek" dia menarikku keluar dari mobil dan berjalan ke arah pantai

Chanyeol tetap menggenggam tanganku dan tidak melepaskannya. Kami berjalan beriringan dan menikmati semuanya. Angin, suara ombak, bau khas pantai, pasir putih dan suara burung gagak.

"aku suka sekali ke pantai dulu. Dengan ayah dan ibuku" entah kenapa aku ingin bercerita

"benarkah?" tanyanya

"ya. Hampir setiap akhir pekan kami pergi ke pantai. Aku dan Ayahku akan bermain voli pantai sementara Ibuku memfoto kami. Itu benar-benar menyenangkan" aku menatap ombak dan menarik napas panjang

"apa kau masih sering ke pantai dengan mereka sekarang?" tanya Chanyeol. Aku menggeleng

"sayangnya tidak. Aku dan Ibuku sudah tidak pernah ke pantai bersama lagi. Ibuku sibuk, begitu pula aku" angin dari timur bertiup membuat rambutku menutupi sebagian mataku yang mulai pedih

"Ayahmu?" Chanyeol mengangkat tangan kanannya yang tidak sedang menggenggam tanganku dan merapikan rambutku

"Ayahku… sudah meninggal" suara ombak kembali terdengar. Desiran darah bisa aku rasakan di pelipisku. Chanyeol menatapku dengan mata membulat dan mulut terbuka

"astaga, Baek. Maafkan aku"

"untuk apa? Itu bukan suatu hal yang salah, Chanyeol" aku tersenyum menatapnya

"Ya Tuhan Baekhyun. aku benar-benar tidak tahu" nada suaranya terdengar begitu menyesal dan khawatir

"Ayahku seorang pilot. Dulu aku pernah belajar menerbangkan pesawat kecil bersamanya saat kelas 3 SMP. Tapi belum sampai bisa, dia sudah meninggal dan tidak akan bisa mengajariku lagi" aku tersenyum mengingat kenangan di masa lalu. Ayah benar-benar keren saat memakai baju dan jas putih pilot miliknya. Aku akan menaiki kursi dan memakaikan topi pilotnya saat masih kecil dan memeluknya sebelum Ayah pergi keliling dunia

"dia meninggal di kecelakaan pesawat 3 tahun lalu. Tapi aku senang, setidaknya dia meninggal sebagai pahlawan" aku menatap Chanyeol dan tertawa kecil. Aku melihatnya menatapku nanar

"hei, jangan memasang wajah seperti itu. Ini memang kisah sedih, tapi tidak semenyedihkan itu, kau tahu?" Chanyeol melepas genggaman tangannya dan beralih memeluk tubuhku, erat. Aku memejamkan mata dan mencium aroma tubuhnya sedalam-dalamnya. Memeluk pinggang kekar dan panjang miliknya dan mendengar detak jantungnya

"kau sangat luar biasa, Baekhyun" aku tersenyum. Chanyeol sangat suka mengatakan jika aku luar biasa, dan entah kenapa itu selalu berhasil membuatku senang. Pelukan Chanyeol terasa begitu kokoh dan aman. Seperti pelukan Ayahku.

"aku berjanji akan melindungimu, Baekhyun" ucapnya. Membuat mataku terbuka

"aku akan selalu melindungimu dan selalu ada di sampingmu" Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap lurus mataku. Suara ombak dan burung gagak mengiringi deru napasnya yang agak cepat. Aku dapat melihat langit mulai jingga. Aku menoleh ke kiri dan melihat burung-burung gagak beterbangan dengan matahari besar yang mulai terbenam sebagai latarnya. Aku kembali menatap Chanyeol dan kembali bingung. Dia menatapku intens dengan tatapan teduh namun tajam miliknya. Alisnya sedikit berkerut, menunjukkan bahwa dia sedang serius. Aku memiringkan kepalaku sedikit dan dia kembali berbicara

"aku menyukaimu, Baekhyun" ucapnya untuk kesekian kalinya

"Chanyeol…" ucapku pelan. Mencoba menghentikan semua ini namun tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol mengambil kedua tanganku dengan kedua tangannya dan berlutut. Demi Tuhan dan demi Ibu, Park Chanyeol tengah berlutut dengan kedua lututnya di depanku. Aku sedikit terlonjak, terkejut bukan main

"Chanyeol, kenapa.."

"Baekhyun, aku menyukaimu" angin kembali berhembus. Aku menatap mata Chanyeol

"aku…tahu. Kau bilang itu ratusan kali, Chanyeol. Berdirilah" aku mencoba menarik tangannya namun gagal. Dia tetap saja berlutut di depanku

"tidak, dengarkan aku. Sejak aku melihatmu pertama kali entah kenapa aku merasa jika aku tertarik padamu, Byun Baekhyun. Semua hal tentangmu begitu lucu, menarik dan menyenangkan. Bahkan setelah semua hal yang kita lakukan, ciuman, cumbuan, pelukan, semua itu semakin membuatku gila setiap harinya. Aku selalu menantimu datang ke kantorku dan menemaniku bekerja. Aku selalu bersemangat melihatmu di rumahku di hari Minggu dan menghabiskan waktu denganku. Suaramu, aroma tubuhmu, bahkan setiap inci tubuhmu aku menyukainya. Aku sangat menyukainya" Chanyeol mengucapkan semua itu dengan kelewat cepat, meski aku dapat mendengarnya dengan baik

Aku menatapnya dengan tubuh gemetar. Karena aku bukan orang yang telah menyelamatkan jutaan manusia di masa lalu sehingga pantas mendapatkan semua ini dari Park Chanyeol. Kebaikannya, keramahannya bahkan perasaannya

"Chanyeol…" aku menggeleng pelan kepalaku. Bahkan jika aku harus berdebat dan menghajar diriku sendiri aku tidak dapat memungkiri jika aku juga menyukainya. Ya, aku menyukai Park Chanyeol. Itulah sebuah jawaban atas semua pertanyaanku selama ini. Mengapa aku mau menjaganya? Mengapa aku mau melakukan semua hal demi dia? Mengapa aku sedih saat melihatnya sedih? Dan mengapa hatiku berdesir setiap kali dia tersenyum dan tertawa? Atau mengapa tubuhku merasa begitu hangat dan nyaman di pelukannya? Mengapa semua sentuhannya terasa pas dan benar di tubuhku? Dan akhirnya aku menyadari, jika aku menyukainya. Aku, Byun Baekhyun menyukai Park Chanyeol.

"jika kau mengijinkan aku mengatakan hal yeng lebih gila, Baek. Aku akan mengatakannya" jantungku serasa mencelos. Mataku berkedip cepat dan tanpa sadar aku mengangguk

"apa itu?"

"aku mencintaimu"

.

.

.

Disinilah aku, dengan latar matahari terbenam dan deruan ombak, Park Chanyeol tengah berlutut di hadapanku dan mengatakan sesuatu yang lebih manis dari cokelat, lebih indah dari berlian dan lebih berharga dari permata. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku dan akhirnya mampu berbicara

"aku juga menyukaimu, Chanyeol" aku menunduk, sedikit menoleh ke samping agar Chanyeol tak melihat wajahku yang sudah seperti cherry

"apa?" tanyanya tak percaya, kemudian bertanya lagi

"benarkah?" Mulutnya terbuka dan menatapku seperti seekor anak anjing yang tersesat

"tidak" ucapku

"apa? Tapi kau bilang tadi kau menyukaiku juga?"

"aku sudah tidak menyukaimu lagi" aku menatap matanya dan melanjutkan

"tapi aku sudah mulai jatuh cinta padamu juga" dan saat itulah Chanyeol berdiri, matanya berbinar dan menatapku penuh makna. Senyum lebar miliknya yang terlihat konyol benar-benar tidak lepas dari bibirnya dan dia memelukku erat

"aku tidak akan membuatmu menarik kata-katamu"

"ya, lakukan itu" dan di saat detik-detik terakhir matahari terbenam, bibir hangatnya yang lembut menyapu bibirku dengan lembut untuk kesekian kalinya

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

A/N

OMG sorry guys aku updatenya lama. Semester 4 emang gebang neraka, sibuk banget huhuhu. Disini Chanbaek mulai terbuka soal perasaan masing2. Aku senaaang. Mungkin agak kecepetan ya, tapi maaf aku gabisa lama-lama buat bikin chapter ff ini makin panjang. Tapi karena dalam satu chapter aku gabisa nulis panjang, ff ini jadi keliatan banyak chapternya ya? Huhuhu maafkan aku. Yang jelas sorry no smut for this chapter. Aku pengen bikin chanbaek fluff karena di exoluXion kemaren pas Baek nangis Chanyeol ngelus2 tengkuknya T_T

Aku bikin chapter 6 ini berhari-hari dengan berbagai editan karena nggak puas. Moodku juga sering ilang gara2 tugas yang kian menumpuk. Oiya buat yang tanya sebelumnya Chanyeol sma Baek having sex itu pas dalam keadaan normal atau pas Chanyeol kumat, jawabannya pas Chanyeol lagi tertekan sama pekerjaan. Kalau kalian ingat kembali, mereka sering skinship dan having sex di saat chanyeol kerja. Meski kadang ya di saat normal juga. Jadi intinya di chapter selanjutnya akan ada konflik kecil baru, cast baru dan emmmmm smut nggak ya? Hahaha. Kalian boleh kasih saran juga nih buat chapter selanjutnya. Aku ada ujian praktek hafalan hari Jum'at nanti, doakan berhasil ya XD

Akhir kata, selalu big thanks to kalian yang uda review, foll, fave cerita sama akun ini. Kritik dan saran selalu diterima. Review selalu dibaca baik-baik. Pujian slalu diterima dgn senang hati dan thanks for not to be a silent reader. Aku sayang kalian. See you in chapter 7. Ppyong~~~


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: dari chapter ini mungkin semua akan jadi Author's POV ^^

.

.

**Chapter 7:**

Baekhyun kembali menatap langit senja di hamparan langit pinggiran Seoul. Dia masih belum percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Park Chayeol, lelaki yang kini tengah membersihkan tumitnya dari pasir putih pantai, telah menyatakan perasaannya padanya. Dan yang lebih membuat hatinya mencelos dan merasa oksigennya tidak sampai ke otak adalah dia juga membalas menyatakan perasaannya. Sepersekian menit yang lalu Baekhyun benar-benar merutuki dirinya di dalam hati. Oh ayolah, segala image-keren-jual-mahal-tak-peduli-sekitar miliknya baru saja hancur diterjang ombak cinta milik Park Chanyeol. Hal ini benar-benar membuat bibirnya kesemutan saking pucatnya dia.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Tanya pria yang lebih tinggi

"Penyesalan. Ya Tuhan, apa yang baru saja terjadi?" Baekhyun meraup mukanya dengan kedua tangannya dan menggumam beberapa hal yang terdengar seperti jampi-jampi

Alis Chanyeol sedikit terangkat dan dia berdiri, mengantongi tangan kirinya di saku celana kantornya. Berjalan ke arah Baekhyun yang berdiri 1,5 meter di depannya. Baekhyun masih membenamkan muka di kedua tangannya dan tidak tahu jika Chanyeol sudah berdiri tepat di depannya. Chanyeol membungkukkan punggungnya dan mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah lelaki cantik di depannya. Chanyeol menunggu, diam seperti itu, terus diam, hingga Baekhyun sadar ada yang aneh. Dan dia membuka matanya. Dia sedikit terlonjak saat dia membuka matanya yang menyambutnya bukanlah hamparan pasir putih yang berubah jingga karena matahari terbenam, melainkan mata cokelat milik Chanyeol

"Apa kau menyesalinya? Menyesali yang baru saja terjadi?" Tanya Chanyeol nanar

Baekhyun menggigit ujung lidahnya dan mengumpat dalam hati

"Umm, itu…"

"Kau menyakiti hatiku" Chanyeol menegakkan punggungnya dan menatap Baekhyun galak

"Uh, emm, well… aku…"

"Kau benar-benar menyesalinya?" Ada perubahan pada suara dan raut muka Chanyeol. Tegas, datar, serius, dan mengintimidasi. Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap mata Chanyeol tapi mengurungkan niatnya lagi saat dia menatap mata berkilat milik Chanyeol. Dia tak tahan melihat mata yang membuat jantungnya berdebar itu

"Aku sedang bertanya, Byun Baekhyun" Baekhyun mundur 2 langkah, tubuhnya gemetar, nada suara Chanyeol meninggi dua oktaf dan itu menakutinya hingga ke sel darahnya

"Chanyeol? Kau marah?" Tanya Baekhyun takut

"Ya" Chanyeol kembali memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celananya dan berjalan ke arah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terus melangkah mundur hingga dia merasakan tumitnya dingin, dia melirik ke bawah dan genangan air pantai mengenai kaki pucatnya. Oh tidak, Baekhyun tidak bisa mundur lagi. Atau jika dia memaksa, dia akan membuat celananya basah karena ombak yang pasang

"Maafkan aku" Baekhyun gugup, dia melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan. Seolah mencari sebuah tameng yang akan melindunginya dari tatapan mengintimidasi milik Park Chanyeol

Chanyeol menarik tangan kanan Baekhyun dengan satu gerakan cepat dan luwes, membuat Baekhyun terhuyung dan berakhir mendekap dada Chanyeol. Mendengar detak jantung beraturan milik lelaki yang lebih tinggi itu membuat keadaannya semakin tak tertolong, wajahnya semakin pucat dan bibirnya semakin kesemutan. Oksigen benar-benar enggan naik ke otaknya dan ini tidak bagus

"Aku hanya bercanda" Ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun mendengar tawa kecil dari Chanyeol dan merasakan sepasang lengan besar memeluk pinggang rampingnya. Baekhyun membuka matanya dan mengangkat dagunya. Menatap Chanyeol dengan mata membulat. Heran

"Apa?"

"Aku tidak marah. Untuk apa?" Baekhyun terdiam dan masih menatap mata Chanyeol yang sedang memandangi ombak didepannya

"Sebaliknya, aku sudah berjanji untuk membuatmu tidak menyesali apa yang baru saja terjadi, bukan? Dan aku tidak akan mengingkarinya" Sedetik kemudian Baekhyun merasakan sepasang bibir lembut menyentuh keningnya yang dingin karena angin laut, membuat seluruh tubuhnya menjadi hangat dalam sekejap. Baekhyun memejamkan mata dan mencengkram erat kerah kemeja Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mencium lembut kening Baekhyun. Menyalurkan semua perasaan yang dia miliki dalam sebuah ciuman singkat itu. Suasana ini begitu klasik dan terkesan sangat kuno sebenarnya. Sepasang insan yang tengah dimabuk cinta, dengan latar ombak dan langit yang mulai gelap, beralaskan pasir putih dan diterangi cahaya bulan dan bintang. Baekhyun pun tahu adegan ini benar-benar sangat murahan karena seperti telenovela yang sering Ibunya tonton dulu. Namun Baekhyun harus akui, dia menyukai hal-hal murahan ini sejak dia bertemu dengan Park Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Baekhyun membuka pintu mobil dan ingin berpamitan saat tangan Chanyeol menahannya. Membuat Baekhyun menoleh cepat dengan heran

"Aku ingin menginap" Ucap Chanyeol tiba-tiba. Membuat Baekhyun mengerjapkan mata berkali-kali

"Apa?"

"Aku ingin menginap" Chanyeol keluar dari mobil dan menyuruh supir pribadinya untuk meninggalkannya. Rahang Baekhyun jatuh, tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan atau dia respon.

Dan karena dia terlalu lelah untuk berdebat dengan Chanyeol, akhirnya dia berjalan lunglai membiarkan Park Chanyeol mengekor di belakangnya memasuki lift.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba ingin menginap?"

"Aku ingin tidur dengan memeluk kekasihku. Apa tidak boleh?" Baekhyun tersedak air ludahnya sendiri

"Kekasih?"

"Tentu saja" Chanyeol tersenyum tipis. Baekhyun menghajar habis-habisan dirinya sendiri di dalam batinnya. Lift terbuka dan Baekhyun berjalan dengan susah payah menuju pintu kamarnya. Membukanya dan masuk dengan cepat. Menyalakan lampu dan membereskan sofa yang sedikit tidak rapi. Chanyeol melihat sekeliling.

'Rapi dan simple' pikirnya

"Aku suka kamarmu"

"Benarkah? Ini bahkan hanya sebesar kamar mandi rumahmu" Baekhyun tertawa

"Bahkan jika kamarmu hanya sebesar ranjangku, itu tetap menyenangkan karena ada kau di dalamnya" Ucapan gombal Chanyeol berhasil membuat pipi dan telinga Baekhyun semerah cherry. Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya dan pura-pura membereskan sofanya lagi

"Kau mau makan sesuatu? Minum sesuatu?"

"Apapun yang kau berikan padaku"

"Baiklah. tunggu di sini, aku akan memasak sesuatu untukmu"

"Kau memasak?"

"Aku mantan barista, Park. Aku bekerja di kedai kopi dulu" Baekhyun menjawab dengan tekanan di setiap kalimatnya membuat Chanyeol tertawa renyah di atas sofa Baekhyun

Baekhyun ke dapur dan membuka kulkas. Mungkin secangkir kopi hangat dan pancake tidak akan buruk, kan? Baekhyun tengah membuat pancake dengan bersenandung saat dia merasa sepasang lengan besar memeluk perutnya dari belakang

"Membuat apa?"

"Pancake. Kau suka?"

"Ya. Tapi aku lebih menyukaimu"

"Omong kosong. Sudah, tunggu di depan TV saja"

"Tidak. Aku ingin memelukmu"

"Berhentilah menjadi menjijikkan, Park"

"Tapi kau suka, kan?"

"Omong kosong apa lagi?" Baekhyun mematikan kompor dan menata pancake buatannya di atas piring. Aromanya harum dan membuat Chanyeol semakin lapar

"Itu terlihat enak" Chanyeol bernapas di tengkuk Baekhyun, membuat yang lebih mungil bergidik dan menggeliat gelisah

"Jangan ganggu aku, Chanyeol" Baekhyun sedang susah payah membuat kopi saat dia merasakan gigitan kecil di cuping telinganya

"aahh" Baekhyun melenguh. Kopi yang dia buat sudah lama lepas dari konsentrasinya. Semua yang dia rasakan hanyalah lumatan dan gigitan kecil dari Chanyeol. Membuatnya memejamkan mata dan melenguh.

Chanyeol membalik tubuh Baekhyun dan mencium pipinya. Baekhyun menarik tengkuk Chanyeol untuk membawanya ke ciuman panas tapi Chanyeol menarik badannya cepat. Membuat Baekhyun merasakan ada dentuman kecil di livernya

"Ayo kita makan" Chanyeol mengambil nampan berisi dua piring pancake dan dua cangkir kopi ke depan TV. Baekhyun menggertakkan giginya sebal

Brengsek! Awas kau, Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berjalan mengikuti Chanyeol dengan rasa ketat yang tidak nyaman di balik celananya. Baekhyun mengumpat dengan seluruh bahasa yang dia bisa dalam hatinya. Chanyeol memang gila. seharusnya dia tidak lengah, sekarang dia sendiri kan yang rugi, dibiarkan menggantung dengan ereksi seperti ini.

Chanyeol memasukkan potongan-potongan pancake dengan lahap ke dalam mulutnya sementara Baekhyun menatapnya tajam. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya dan memakan pancakenya dengan cepat dan ingin segera mandi dan tidur saja.

"Kenapa buru-buru?" Tanya Chanyeol

"Lelah"

"Oh.. Apa mau aku pijit bahumu?"

"Tidak"

"Ada apa denganmu, Baekhyun?"

"Tidak ada" Baekhyun menjawab singkat dan berdiri

"Aku sudah selesai. Mau mandi dulu" Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya dan menatap lelaki yang lebih mungil itu hilang di balik dinding dapur. Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya dan melanjutkan acara makan malamnya.

Baekhyun melepas semua pakaiannya dan menyalakan shower. Membiarkan butiran deras air hangat itu mengenai setiap inci tubuhnya. Dia menyisir surainya dan memukul dinding

"Sial" ucapnya sambil menatap ereksinya yang masih tegak berdiri di bawah guyuran air

"Sekarang aku harus mengurusnya sendiri, kan? Memang menjengkelkan" Baekhyun menggerutu dan setelah menimbang beberapa menit akhirnya dia melingkarkan jemari tangan kanannya ke kejantanannya yang mulai sakit. Memompanya pelan dan memejamkan mata

"Aahh.. ngghh" Baekhyun terus melakukan aktivitas 'pribadi' miliknya dengan terus mendesah. Tidak sadar jika Chanyeol berdiri di pintu kamar mandi dan mengamati setiap pergerakan tangannya

"Wah, wah. Apa yang aku dapat di sini?" Baekhyun merasakan jantungnya hampir melompat. Dia membuka matanya yang sayu dan berbalik, mendapati Chanyeol yang tengah menatapnya dengan seringaian khas miliknya. Baekhyun tidak peduli lagi. Dia masih melingkarkan jemarinya di batang ereksinya dan memejamkan mata lagi. Memompanya dengan sangat cepat dan melenguh

"aahh..ahhh…"

Baekhyun mendongak dan tangan kirinya menopang tubuhnya yang sudah lemas karena nikmat di batang kejantanannya. Chanyeol meneguk salivanya. Dia melepas semua bajunya dan menghampiri Baekhyun dengan satu gerakan cepat. Baekhyun masih memainkan jari-jari lentiknya sementara Chanyeol menarik tengkuk Baekhyun. membawanya ke dalam ciuman panas yang Baekhyun idamkan beberapa menit lalu. Yang membuatnya seperti ini

"Chanyeol..ahh" Baekhyun melepas paksa ciuman Chanyeol dan memaksa membuka matanya

"Kau yang membuatku begini"

"Maafkan aku. Aku hanya sedang bercanda tadi" Chanyeol menggenggam 'adik' Baekhyun dan menggantikan jemari Baekhyun untuk mengurutnya. Baekhyun menarik Rambut Chanyeol dan menjambaknya gemas. Guyuran air membuat keduanya basah, licin dan semakin menggairahkan. Baekhyun menemukan bibir penuh Chanyeol dan menciumnya. Lidah saling beradu dalam suara gemericik air. Baekhyun merasakan orgasmenya dekat dan itu membuatnya menjadi lebih berisik. Chanyeol memainkan benjolan pink di dada Baekhyun dan mengulum leher Baekhyun, membuat yang lebih mungil orgasme dengan semua kenikmatan dari sentuhan Chanyeol. Baekhyun terengah. Menatap Chanyeol dengan muka merah karena gejolak nafsunya, dan mengerucutkan bibirnya

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan"

"Maafkan aku, manis. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya" Dan sesi mandi itu berakhir dengan ciuman lembut dan lama di atas ranjang Baekhyun. Keduanya saling mencumbu dan merasakan setiap kehangatan di kulit satu sama lain. Baekhyun berbaring dan Chanyeol di atasnya dengan ketiga jari yang tengah mempersiapkan Baekhyun untuk acara utama malam ini. Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya dan memeluk leher Chanyeol

"Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun" Baekhyun membuka matanya dan menatap mata cokelat yang indah milik Chanyeol

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Chanyeol" dan Chanyeol mulai memasukkan kejantanannya ke dalam lubang ketat milik Baekhyun dan memompanya pelan. Setiap desahan dan ciuman sayang mengiringi setiap pompaan dari penis Chanyeol. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, Chanyeol sangat lembut malam ini. Hal ini mengingatkannya saat pertama kali dia berhubungan badan dengan Chanyeol tepat satu minggu setelah dia bekerja. Chanyeol benar-benar memperlakukannya dengan sayang dan lembut, seolah-olah Baekhyun adalah patung porselen yang bisa retak jika diperlakukan kasar.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengecup daun telinga Chanyeol yang lucu. Baekhyun melingkarkan kedua kakinya di pinggang Chanyeol, membuat setiap tusukan intim itu menjadi lebih dalam

"Chanyeol… ahh.. apakah…"

"Nanti dulu, Baek" Chanyeol memejamkan mata dan konsentrasi dengan aktivitas di 'bawah' sana. Baekhyun merasakan perutnya menegang dan penisnya berkedut.

Akhirnya Baekhyun meledak juga. Baekhyun tengah menikmati orgasme keduanya sementara Chanyeol akhirnya mencapai orgasmenya juga. Chanyeol terengah dan berbaring di samping Baekhyun. membawa lelaki yang lebih mungil ke dalam pelukannya dan menciumi kening dan rambutnya yang beraroma vanilla. Baekhyun memejamkan mata dan mengelus lengan kekar Chanyeol

"Chanyeol, apakah orang tuamu tahu?"

"Soal?"

"Soal aku"

"Tidak. Belum"

"Oh…" entah kenapa dada Baekhyun menjadi sesak

"Orang tuaku masih di luar negri. Aku akan memperkenalkanmu pada mereka saat mereka pulang nanti"

"Eh, tidak. Bukan itu maksudku"

"Tidak, Baek. Aku harus mengenalkan orang yang aku cintai ke orang tuaku. Apalagi kekasihku" Chanyeol tertawa kecil dan mengelus punggung Baekhyun. membuat Baekhyun makin mengantuk

"Jangan khawatir" Chanyeol menyadari Baekhyun yang bergeming dan tidak menjawab

"Benarkah akan baik-baik saja? Aku tidak dari keluarga terpandang, atau memiliki-"

"Sudahlah. Bahkan jika kau adalah pengemis aku masih akan tetap mencintaimu" Baekhyun merasakan seluruh wajahnya mendidih karena merona dan dia semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada bidang Chanyeol

"Oh.." ucap Baekhyun tiba-tiba

"Ada apa, Baek?"

"Chanyeol, apakah….. apakah aku terlihat semakin gemuk?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun heran

"Apa?"

"Apa aku bertambah gemuk? Apa kau merasakan perutku bertambah gemuk saat memelukku? Apa pipiku jadi tembem? Ya Tuhan, aku harus bagaimana?" Chanyeol memukul pelan kepala Baekhyun dan tertawa

"Bahkan jika kau bertambah gemuk kau akan jadi semakin cantik"

"Iya kan? Aku gemuk kan?" Baekhyun mulai bergerak-gerak gelisah

"Tidak. Kau sangat indah dan sempurna. Tetaplah seperti ini. Aku tidak suka orang kurus. Menyakiti tubuhku saat memeluknya" Baekhyun lagi-lagi merona seperti gadis

"Kau benar-benar pandai mengucapkan hal-hal semacam itu"

"karena aku berkata sejujurnya" Baekhyun tersenyum dan menarik selimut lebih tinggi. Mengeratkan pelukannya di dada Chanyeol dan mulai terlelap. Hal terakhir yang dia dengar adalah suara Chanyeol yang berkata

"Tidurlah, cahayaku"

.

.

.

Pagi harinya, tepat pukul 6 Chanyeol sudah rapi dan bergegas pulang. Menyiapkan diri untuk rapat dua jam lagi. Mencium kening Baekhyun yang masih berguling di bawah selimut, Chanyeol mengucap selamat tinggal dan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih terlalu mengantuk untuk sadar apa yang sedang terjadi. 30 menit kemudian Baekhyun sadar sepenuhnya dan menyesal tidak mengantar Chanyeol sampai ke depan Apartemen. Baekhyun bangun dan bersiap untuk pergi ke sekolah. Seperti biasa, Sehun dan Luhan berangkat bersamanya dan membuat kebisingan di pagi hari dengan candaan roman 'aneh' milik mereka.

Baekhyun berencana langsung ke Kantor Chanyeol sepulang sekolah nanti dan menemaninya menemui dokter. Baekhyun sudah tidak sabar ingin melihat Chanyeol lagi karena jujur saja, meski baru beberapa menit berpisah, Baekhyun sudah merindukannya lagi.

.

.

.

Baekhyun memakai varsity warna hitam miliknya dan mengeratkan tas ranselnya. Setelah turun dari bis, dia turun dan berjalan ke arah Perusahaan Chanyeol dengan semangat. Menyapa setiap karyawan yang dia kenal, bernyanyi di dalam lift dan terus tersenyum. Baekhyun sampai di depan ruangan Chanyeol saat dia menyadari sekertaris Chanyeol sedang tidak ada. Tidak ada orang di luar ruangan Chanyeol. Tidak seperti biasanya.

"Apa masih rapat?" Baekhyun bertanya-tanya dan memutuskan untuk menunggu di dalam saja. Baekhyun membuka pintu perlahan saat kedua matanya menangkap pemandangan yang membuatya mual seketika.

Chanyeol memeluk seorang wanita berambut cokelat terang, memeluk pinggangnya erat. Wanita yang dipeluk Chanyeol juga mengalungkan lengannya di leher Chanyeol dan terdengar tawa-tawa kecil dari mulut mereka berdua. Baekhyun bergeming, tangannya memegang gagang pintu terlalu kuat hingga jemarinya memutih. Dan yang membuat Baekhyun makin sulit bernapas, Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol mencium pipi wanita itu dengan lembut dan membelai rambut dan punggung ramping wanita itu. Baekhyun tersenyum pahit dan menutup pintu ruangan Cahnyeol rapat-rapat. Di saat itulah dia sadar pandangannya kabur. Dan saat jemarinya menyentuh pipinya, air mata mengalir begitu saja.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

A/N:

*sigh… lama ya updatenya. Huhuhu maafkan daku. Sibuk sekali dan lelaaaah sekali. tapi akhirnya selesai juga chapter ini. Nah, sebelumnya ada yang minta buat perbaikan huruf capital ya? Makasih banget uda di kasih saran. Aku tau betul huruf kapitalnya banyak sekali yang salah. Soalnya setiap aku selesai ngetik bakal langsung aku cek 2-3 kali di alur ceritanya dan langsung aku publish. Aku nggak ada waktu ngecek huruf dan ganti huruf-huruf itu (alias malas) huhuhu. Jadi maafkan aku. Oh ya, mulai dari Chapter ini bakalan pakai Author's Note trus gapapa kan? Banyak yang minta demikian. Dan buat yang minta adegan first-sex nya chanbaek, yah di chapter ini aku singgung dikit. Sebenernya nggak ada yang terlalu special soalnya critanya disini Baekhyun bukan perjaka lagi, jadi nggak sepolos itu juga. Jadi ya saling pengalaman lah kedua insan ini hehehe. Leholeholeho, Park Chanyeol! Kamu selingkuh? Kamu peluk-peluk siapa? Baekhyun nangis kan? T_T padahal malemnya abis sayang-sayangan huhuhu. Sooo, guys… aku harap kalian ga kecewaya dengan chapter ini. Pujian, kritik dan saran selalu aku terima dengan baik. Review selalu diharapkan dan dibaca baik-baik. Always thanks sma yg foll&amp;fav crita sama akun ini. Acungan jempol buat ga jadi silent reader dan aku harap kalian ngikutin cerita ini sampai akhir. Benar-benar sampai akhir. Akhir kata Thank You so much dan sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnyaaa~~ aku sayang kalian! Fyi, aku masih belum move on dari ChanBaek moment di exoluXion T_T

P.S: kalau ada yang pengen tanya2 soal aku (kepedean) atau soal cerita ini atau soal chanbaek ataupun soal exo bisa ke akun ask,fm aku (yang sepi dan tidak terawat). Namanya ini: minum_susu . kalian bisa lihat d profileku buat liat alamat SNS yang lainnya ^^

Kita bisa ngobrol dengan lebih leluasa dan saling share. Ayo kita ngobrol! ^^


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

.

.

Bagi Baekhyun, menyukai seseorang memang sesuatu yang sangat merepotkan. Sejak dia ditinggalkan oleh mantan kekasihnya, dia tak mau lagi terlibat dalam hal tolol seperti jatuh cinta atau terlibat dalam suatu hubungan gila yang akan merugikan dirinya. Bisa dikatakan jika Baekhyun sedikit memiliki trauma tersendiri untuk urusan semacam ini. Baiklah, tidak sedikit, tapi benar-benar memiliki trauma buruk yang dia telah berjuang untuk melawannya selama 2 tahun terakhir ini. Dia masih ingat betapa sakit rasanya ditinggalkan. Kakek, nenek dan Ayahnya, lalu mantan kekasihnya. Semua meninggalkannya. Meninggalkannya untuk selamanya.

Baekhyun tersenyum. Ingat bagaimana terakhir kali dia memeluk pinggang Jun, mantan kekasihnya di suatu sore di apartemennya. Baekhyun ingat bagaimana Jun terkekeh geli saat Baekhyun mengusap-usapkan dagunya di punggung tegap Jun. bagaimana Jun menggenggam tangannya dan menciumnya lalu berkata "sampai besok" sebelum Jun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari apartemen Baekhyun. Namun memang Tuhan punya seribu rencana lain, 15 menit berlalu saat handphone Baekhyun berdering dan suara panik di seberang mengatakan jika Jun meninggal tertabrak mobil. Dia masih ingat bagaimana rasanya hatinya mencelos dan keringat di pelipisnya terasa dingin. Dia masih ingat bagaimana rasanya melihat jenazah orang yang disayanginya. Dan itu mengingatkannya pada kematian Ayahnya. Semua terasa begitu maya dan tak nyata. Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk dadanya yang terasa sakit luar biasa, menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipinya dan gemetar

"Akulah yang bodoh di sini" Ucapnya

"Aku yang memang tolol dan tidak berguna"

"Harusnya aku sadar bahwa tidak mungkin seorang Park Chanyeol menyukaiku. Aku harusnya berkaca dan menampar diriku keras-keras karena berani sekali bermimpi hal semacam itu"

Baekhyun tertawa pahit ketika dia mendengar suara terengah-engah di belakangnya

"Tidak" Kata seseorang di belakangnya. Baekhyun bahkan tak berani mengangkat kepalanya apalagi menoleh

"Kenapa kau berkata begitu, Baek?" Baekhyun merasakan sebuah tangan besar dan hangat menyentuh pundaknya. Baekhyun menepisnya cepat dan berdiri. Tanpa mengatakan apapun Baekhyun mulai menuruni tangga lagi dengan sedikit agak cepat

"Baek. Demi Tuhan ada apa?" Chanyeol menarik paksa pergelangan Baekhyun dan memojokkan punggung kurus Baekhyun di dinding yang dingin.

Baekhyun menunduk, ,matanya tertutupi rambutnya yang mulai panjang. Chanyeol dapat merasakan pergelangan Baekhyun dingin dan gemetar. Mata Chanyeol membulat dan jantungnya berdegup kencang

"Demi Tuhan, Baek. Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Lepaskan aku" Ucap Baekhyun yang lebih terdengar seperti bisikan

"Tidak. Apa maksud kata-katamu tadi? Tidak, apa maksudmu pergi? Sekertarisku bilang kau sudah ada di depan ruanganku tapi-"

"Hentikan! Lepaskan aku dan pergilah, Park Chanyeol"

"Baek…" Chanyeol mengerutkan alisnya dan tangan kanannya mengangkat dagu Baekhyun. hatinya mencelos saat melihat lelaki mungil di depannya telah menangis dan terlihat sangat kacau

"Baekhyun…. kau.. melihatnya?" Chanyeol melepaskan tubuh Baekhyun dan mundur satu langkah. Baekhyun kembali tertunduk dan memijat pergelangannya.

"Melihat apa?" Tanya Baekhyun pura-pura tidak mengerti

"Melihatku dengan… seseorang"

"Jika yang kau maksud melihatmu memeluk seorang wanita, ya, aku melihatnya"

"Baek… Dia…"

"Kakak? Kau punya kakak? Apa dia kakakmu?"

"Ti, tidak. Aku punya kakak…. Tapi, dia ada di Jepang…"

"Adik?"

"Bu, bukan.. Dia temanku, Baek"

"Teman? Berpelukan dan mencium pipi seperti itu kau bilang teman?"

Chanyeol melangkah dan melingkarkan tangannya di pundak mungil Baekhyun

"Demi Tuhan, Baek. Dia sahabat baikku saat di Amerika. Dan dia sudah menikah, Baek"

Baekhyun tersentak. Melepas pelukan Chanyeol dengan satu gerakan cepat

"Apa?"

"Dia sudah menikah, Baek. Dan dia mengunjungiku karena dia baru saja hamil dan ingin memberitahuku, sahabatnya. Aku mohon, percayalah"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan yang tak dapat diartikan. Bingung, heran, malu, menyesal semua menjadi satu

"Dia bahkan tahu aku gay. Aku tidak mungkin menyakitimu, Baek. Kau tahu aku mencintaimu. Dan selamanya akan begitu" Chanyeol merengkuh tubuh tegang Baekhyun dan mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat sayang di ceruk leher Baekhyun. Baekhyun memejamkan mata

"Aku takut kau meninggalkanku, Yeol"

"Tidak akan. Aku tidak akan sebodoh dan segila itu. Karena aku hanya gila untukmu" Chanyeol mencium lembut mata sembab Baekhyun dan memeluknya erat

"Maafkan aku tidak memberitahumu sejak awal"

"Tidak. Akulah yang harus minta maaf karena tidak mempercayaimu"

"Kalau begitu kau punya hutang padaku" Chanyeol menarik lengan Baekhyun

"Apa? Kita mau ke mana?"

"Ke rumahku" dan Baekhyun tersenyum malu sambil menggenggam erat tangan hangat Chanyeol

.

.

.

Chanyeol memeluk pinggang ramping Baekhyun, merasakan kehangatan yang sangat dia sukai dari lelaki mungil yang sekarang tengah memainkan handphonenya

"Tidak marah lagi?" goda Chanyeol

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menggeleng

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf"

"Tidak. Kau tidak salah, Chanyeol. Itu hanya salah paham" Baekhyun tersenyum dan membelai pipi Chanyeol

"Hei, Yeol. Mau berfoto?"

"Telanjang begini?" Chanyeol tertawa jahil

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya tertutupi sehelai selimut tipis di ranjang Chanyeol. Tentu saja setelah "hal" yang mereka lakukan, Baekhyun selalu suka untuk _cuddling time_ dengan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun memutar posisi tubuhnya dan memeluk leher Chanyeol. Mencium perpotongan pundak dan leher lelaki jangkung itu

"Ya, telanjang begini" Ucap Baekhyun

"Dengan senang hati" Chanyeol tengah menyiapkan kamera ketika Baekhyun melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Chanyeol dan menatap kamera dengan tatapan imut. Chanyeol tersenyum dan mencium pipi Baekhyun.

KLIK. Dan jadilah foto pertama

Baekhyun masih memeluk leher Chanyeol dan menatap kamera dengan tatapan nakal

"Mencoba nakal, eh?"

"Kau suka?"

"Sangat" Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menatap kamera dengan tatapan menggoda

KLIK. Foto kedua

"Ayo duduk, Yeol" Baekhyun duduk dan memegang handphone Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mnyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Chanyeol dan Chanyeol mencium pelipisnya

KLIK. Foto ketiga

Foto demi foto diambil dengan berbagai macam gaya dan expresi. Mungkin kau tidak akan percaya jika mereka juga telah melalu sesi berfoto "nakal" mereka. Yeah, sekedar berciuman dalam, atau mungkin saling menjilat, atau bahkan mungkin saling menggigit dan yeah well mungkin saling mengemut…

"Yeol, aku baru tahu kau punya Kakak"

"Benarkah? Yah, tidak heran. Foto keluarga di ruang tengah sedang diperbarui. Jadi kau tak sempat lihat" Chanyeol mengelus surai cokelat Baekhyun dan mengecup lembut keningnya.

"Berapa tahun selisih umur kalian?"

"3 tahun. Dia seorang pembawa berita"

"Pembawa berita?"

"Ya, namanya Park Yoora. Mungkin kau pernah mendengar atau meli-"

"Demi Neptunus. Park Yoora?" Baekhyun menegakkan punggungnya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan mata membulat. Alis Chanyeol berkerut dan mengangguk dengan heran

"Ya Tuhan, nasibku bagus sekali. Di mana dia sekarang? Jepang?" Baekhyun terlampau antusias, membuat Chanyeol tidak suka

"Ya, dia ada urusan di Jepang. Mungkin besok lusa sudah kembali"

"Ya Tuhan Chanyeol aku harus menemuinya"

"Kenapa?" Chanyeol benar-benar mulai tidak suka situasi ini

"Kenapa? Aku menyukainya, Yeol. Dia sangat cantik dan pintar"

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Tentu saja. Lelaki mana yang tidak? Oh, ayolah Yeol kenalkan aku, ya?"

"Baek, kau lebih menyukainya daripada aku?"

"Apa?"

"Kau menyukai Kakakku? Kau tidak lagi mencintaiku?" Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya dan kemudian tertawa keras

"Aku fansnya, Yeol. Aku menyukainya dari sudut pandang fans. Jangan berlebihan"

"Benarkah? Hanya fans? Semacam kagum?"

"Iya. Aku mencintaimu, Park"

"Aku memegang kata-katamu, Baek"

"Ya, ya. Terserah. Sudahlah, ayo tidur aku lelah. Anusku serasa mau mengelupas rasanya"

"Maaf" Chanyeol tersenyum jahil

"Ya. Setelah minta maafpun kau pasti akan mengulanginya"

"Siapa yang bisa tahan dengan lubang sempit luar biasa milikmu, Baek? Ditambah dengan suara desahanmu itu aku tidak akan pernah puas, setidaknya minimal 3 ronde. Lebih menyenangkan jika lebih"

"Park, jaga mulutmu"

"Oh, Baek. Kau sangat lucu"

Chanyeol mendekap Baekhyun ke dalam pelukan hangatnya. Baekhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Chanyeol dan tersenyum. Tertidur pulas dengan suara dengkuran halus Chanyeol yang menjadi iringan musik sebelum tidurnya. Dan Baekhyun sangat suka momen ini

.

.

.

"Baek, sudah datang?" Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya dari berkas-berkas yang berserakan di mejanya dan menatap Baekhyun yang memasuki kantornya dengan tersenyum

"Hei" Baekhyun meletakkan tas dan melepas jaketnya. Menghampiri Chanyeol dan duduk di pangkuannya. Memeluk leher Chanyeol dan mencium bibirnya dalam

"Aku merindukanmu"

"Aku juga sangat merindukanmu, Baek"

"Oh, Baek. Temani aku menemui dokterku sekarang, ya?"

"Baiklah"

.

.

.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menuruni mobil dan berjalan ke dalam salah satu Rumah Sakit besar di Gangnam. Chanyeol menekan tombol lift dan tetap menggenggam tangan Baekhyun erat. Baekhyun melihat sekeliling dan hanya bisa mengekori Chanyeol

"Tuan Park. Senang melihat Anda" ucap seorang perawat berusia 30an dengan ramah

"Senang melihatmu juga, Hyera-ssi. Aku sudah ada janji dengan dokter Minseok"

"Tentu, silakan Tuan"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang masih saja menggenggam tangannya

"Emm, Yeol?" Chanyeol menoleh

"Ya?"

"Apa aku harus ikut masuk?"

"Tentu saja" Baekhyun memandang sekeliling dan melihat Chanyeol mengetuk lalu menggeser pintu putih dengan papan nama "Kim Minseok"

"Chanyeol. Lama tak bertemu. Apa kabar?" seseorang dengan mata indah berdiri dan menjabat tangan Chanyeol. Lalu memeluknya

"Hyung" Chanyeol menyapanya

"Oh, dan siapa lelaki manis ini?" Baekhyun tersentak saat tahu yang diamksud Minseok adalah dirinya

"Ah, umm. Aku…" Baekhyun tergagap sambil memandang putus asa ke arah Chanyeol

"Dia kekasihku, Hyung" Jawab Chanyeol dan menggenggam tangan Baekhyun

Minseok sedikit tersentak tapi sedetik kemudian senyum lebar menghiasi bibirnya dan memeluk Baekhyun

"Hei, Adik. Aku Kim Minseok. Panggil aku Hyung seperti Chanyeol"

"Ah, Aku Byun Baekhyun. Umm, Hyung" Minseok tertawa dan mempersilakan mereka berdua duduk.

Chanyeol menceritakan tentang kejadian di mana dia sempat "berubah" beberapa waktu lalu, tapi sudah tidak sesulit dulu untuk mengendalikannya. Chanyeol berkata jika itu semua berkat Baekhyun dan membuat Baekhyun merona semerah cherry di kursinya. Minseok mengangguk-angguk dan mulai berbicara

"Sebenarnya, aku sendiri belum bisa memastikan jika metode yang aku berikan padamu itu akan cocok. Kau tahu, metode kau mencari seseorang yang kau sukai untuk mengontrolmu. Karena saat seorang bipolar berubah, bagian otaknya juga berubah, Chanyeol. Dan cara itu tidak bisa dibilang efektif. Tapi mendengar ceritamu tadi…" Minseok berhenti sejenak dan menopang rahangnya dengan tangan kirinya

"Sepertinya kau tidak lagi menyukainya. Kau benar-benar mencintainya. Imut sekali kau, Park Chanyeol" Minseok tertawa renyah dan Chanyeol merasa telinganya memerah. Baekhyun bahkan sudah mati kutu sejak awal

"Tentu saja aku mencintainya"

"Haah, aku sempat pesimis saat pertama kali menangani kasusmu, Chanyeol"

"Baekhyun pastilah memiliki tempat khusus tersendiri di dalam hati dan pikiranmu. Hanya dengan kata-kata dan sentuhan kau mampu mengendalikan emosimu dan itu luar biasa. Mengingat dulu aku harus selalu menyuntikkan obat penenang setiap kali kau berubah"

"Itu masa-masa kelam" Chanyeol menerawang, seperti mengingat masa lalu

"Apa keadaan Chanyeol seburuk itu?" Baekhyun akhirnya angkat suara

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu lagi sudah berapa kali dia mencoba bunuh diri dulu"

"Bunuh diri?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan mata membulat. Chanyeol tersenyum

"Dulu, Baek"

"Aku bahkan selalu berpikir Yixing bukanlah manusia. Bagaimana dia bisa tahan menghadapi Chanyeol yang tempramen selama bertahun-tahun. Dia benar-benar jelmaan malaikat. Senyumnya benar-benar menenangkanku saat aku ingin menyuntik mati Chanyeol"

"Hyung, kau kejam sekali" dan mereka berdua tertawa. Baekhyun tersenyum tipis dan menatap Chanyeol yang tengah tertawa lepas. Pemandangan itu membuat hati Baekhyun bahagia. Entah kenapa setiap senyum dan tawa Chanyeol selalu membuatnya lupa mengenail segala masalah yang menimpanya. Bahkan dia tidak lagi ingat traumanya akan ditinggalkan orang-orang yang disayanginya.

Chanyeol telah melakukan berbagai pemeriksaan dan Baekhyun menunggu dengan sabar di kursinya. Sesekali memainkan handphonenya untuk membalas pesan dari Kyungsoo yang mengatakan tengah merindukannya. Baekhyun merasa menjadi teman yang buruk sebetulnya. Sejak sibuk dengan Chanyeol, dia dan Kyungsoo dan Luhan jarang berkumpul dan menghabiskan waktu bersama. Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengirim pesan ke kedua sahabatnya itu

"Ayo pesta malam ini di apartemenku" dan Baekhyun memutuskan bahwa dia akan menceritakan segalanya pada kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Baekhyun" panggil Chanyeol

"Hei, sudah selesai?" Baekhyun berdiri dan merengkuh pinggang Chanyeol

"Hmm. Minseok bilang aku sudah 75% sembuh. Dan itu semua karena dirimu" Chanyeol menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Baekhyun dan mencium hidung mungil Baekhyun

"Itu semua karena kerja kerasmu juga, Yeol"

"Aku selalu suka kau memanggilku begitu, Baek"

"Yeol.. Yeol.. Seperti itu? Yeol.. Yeol" Baekhyun tertawa jahil

"Ya, seperti itu" Chanyeol tertawa

Dan setelah berpamitan dengan Minseok, Chanyeol dan Bakhyun menghabiskan waktu luang mereka dengan makan siang romantis di restoran Jepang favorit Chanyeol. Berakhir dengan cumbuan mesra di dalam kubik kecil dengan pemandangan kolam ikan koi dan tanaman bonsai yang membuat Baekhyun sangat bahagia bisa memiliki Chanyeol di hidupnya

"Aku mencintaimu, Yeol"

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Baek"

.

.

.

Baekhyun tengah merapikan tanaman kaktus dan _bell flower_ di beranda kamarnya malam itu ketika handphonenya berbunyi nyaring dari dalam. Baekhyun meletakkan alat penyiram bunga miliknya dan duduk di sofa di depan TV, mengambil handphone di meja di depannya dan melihat nama 'Kyungsoo' di layarnya. Baekhyun tersenyum bersemangat

"Kyungsoo!"

"Baek, aku sedang perjalanan ke apartemenmu. Luhan menjemputku dan kita sedang bersama"

"Benarkah? Kenapa dia menjemputmu?"

"Dia bilang dia baru menemui Sehun dan menjemputku. Aku membawa camilan dan Luhan membeli kue. Lebih baik kau menyiapkan makanan yang enak karena kami lapar"

"Tentu saja aku sudah menyiapakan makanan enak. Aku tunggu, ya?"

"Okay"

Baekhyun kembali menata kamarnya sedikit dan membawa makanan-makanan yang sudah dia masak ke meja depan TV. Menyiapkan beberapa CD film dan kembali merapikan beberapa tanaman hias koleksinya. Bel berbunyi tepat setelah Baekhyun merapikan penampilannya. Baekhyun berlari kecil dan dengan senyum lebar membuka pintu

"Oh, oh anak-anakku. Aku merindukan kalian" Baekhyun memeluk kedua sahabatnya yang tengah tersenyum lebar dengan erat

Setelah mengobrol dan menghabiskan beberapa potong kue mereka tengah membentuk lingkaran dan saling berhadapan

"Jadi, Baek. Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Tanya Kyungsoo

Baekhyun menghela napas dan mengeluarkannya dengan sedikit susah payah. Tentu saja pikirannya berkecamuk tentang apakah baik-baik saja jika dia menceritakan hubungannya dengan Chanyeol. Apa mereka akan membenci Baekhyun karena telah berbohong. Tapi sahabat seharusnya akan selalu di samping kita apapun yang terjadi bukan? Baekhyun membulatkan tekadnya dan mulai berbicara

"Lelaki bernama Park Chanyeol itu kalian sudah sering mendengarnya, bukan?"

"Ya. Tentu saja" jawab mereka bersamaan

"Dia….. kekasihku" Luhan dan Kyungsoo menjatuhkan rahangnya. Mata Kyungsoo benar-benar sebesar bola bekel sementara bibir lucu Luhan terlihat sangat lucu sekarang. Dan ketika reaksi menggelikan dari teman-temannya itu muncul, Baekhyun sedikit menyesali sesi pengakuan yang dia buat

.

.

.

Baekhyun menceritakan kisahnya dan Chanyeol dari awal. Expresi Kyungsoo tak lebih dari membulatkan mata bulat nya dan mengangguk-angguk sementara Luhan memegangi kedua pipinya dengan kedua tangannya

"Jadi, berawal kau menjadi pengawasnya itu?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Baekhyun mengangguk

"Lalu dia menyatakan perasaannya padamu?" Luhan berkata lirih. Baekhyun mengangguk

"Dan kalian akhirnya jatuh cinta?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"Semacam itu"

"Dan kalian sudah berhubungan sex?" Tanya Luhan. Mata Kyungsoo makin membulat dan menatap Baekhyun seksama

"Well, umm. Yeah, semacam itu"

"Sudah berapa lama hubungan kalian?"

"Aku rasa 5 hari"

"Yang benar saja? 5 hari?" Luhan berteriak histeris

"Sudah berapa sering kalian berhubungan sex?" Mata Kyungsoo saat ini menyipit dan menanyai Baekhyun dengan tatapan menyelidiki

"Soal itu. Sebenarnya.."

"Kau sudah melakukannya jauh-jauh hari sebelum menjadi sepasang kekasih, bukan?" Tanya Kyungsoo

"Benarkah?" Tanya Luhan

"Bagaimana bisa kau tahu?" Tanya Baekhyun spontan. Naluri Kyungsoo memang bukan candaan. Tidak heran Jongin tidak pernah berbohong pada Kyungsoo

"Demi Tuhan, Baek. Kau sangat beruntung" Kyungsoo mendesah

"Benarkah?" Tanya Baekhyun

"Park Chanyeol. Dia tampan, kaya, dewasa, bertanggung jawab, dan kekasihmu. Gila, kan? Kurang apa lagi?" Baekhyun tersenyum malu. Memang benar jika dia ibarat pengemis yang disukai oleh seorang Pangeran. Hidupnya serasa seperti dongeng

"Dan dia seksi" sela Luhan

"Aku belum pernah melihatnya" Kyungsoo menggumam

"Lalu soal keadaan mentalnya itu apa kau yakin kau bisa mengatasinya?" Tanya Luhan

"Ya, keadaannya sudah membaik"

"Aku turut senang kau akhirnya menemukan pasangan, Baek. Sejak kejadian 2 tahun lalu, kau tahu? Aku selalu khawatir kau masih trauma menjalani suatu hubungan" Kyungsoo menggenggam tangan kanan Baekhyun dan tersenyum. Baekhyun membalas tersenyum dan mengucap terima kasih

"Aku juga senang akhirnya akan ada yang menjagamu dan menghiburmu, Baek. Aku harap dia benar-benar cinta sejatimu" Luhan menggenggam tangan kiri Baekhyun dan Baekhyun tertawa

"Lihatlah, drama queen kita. Bahkan kata-katanya tak lepas dari naskah opera sabun"

"Diamlah, Baek" dan mereka bertiga tertawa. Baekhyun lega kedua sahabatnya mengerti posisinya dan bahkan mendukungnya.

"Lalu bagaimana soal keluarga kalian berdua? Sudah tahu?"

"Tidak. Belum"

"Aku harap Ibumu tidak akan menyulitkanmu, Baek"

"Aku harap juga begitu" Handphone Baekhyun bergetar menandakan ada pesan masuk. Nama Park Chanyeol terpampang dan Baekhyun tersenyum

.

From: Park Yeollie

_Hei, aku merindukanmu. Besok sepulang sekolah bisa datang ke rumahku?_

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar dan dalam hati sudah cekikikan

.

To: Park Yeollie

_Aku juga merindukanmu. Tentu. Mau aku bawakan sesuatu?_

.

From: Park Yeollie

_Cukup membawa tubuh menggairahkan milikmu dan aku sudah sangat kenyang *emot menjulurkan lidah *emot tertawa terbahak-bahak_

.

To: Park Yeollie

_akan aku ingat menu favoritmu itu, Park *emot wink_

.

From: Park Yeollie

_Kau sangat nakal, Baek._

_Oh, dan berpakaianlah dengan rapi dan tampan untuk besok_

.

To: Park Yeolli

_Tapi kau suka, kan?_

_Memang kenapa aku harus rapi? Kau mau mngajakku ke suatu tempat?_

.

From: Park Yeollie

_I love naughty Bunny like you, Baek_

_Ya, aku akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat_

.

To: Park Yeollie

_Kau menggelikan, Park_

_Baiklah. sampai besok_

.

From: Park Yeollie

_Hahaha_

_Ya, sampai besok_

Baekhyun tersenyum dan tak sabar lagi hari esok tiba

.

.

.

"Luhan, aku pulang duluan. Tolong kau berikan catatan ini untuk Sehun"

"Memang mau ke mana?"

"Kau tahu ke mana" Baekhyun tersenyum malu

"Ya, ya. Aku hanya bercanda. Sana pergi dan berdandanlah dengan cantik"

"Terima kasih. Aku menyayangimu"

"Aku juga membencimu" Baekhyun memeluk Luhan dan berlari kecil pulang ke apartemennya. Mengganti pakaiannya yang sudah dengan susah payah dia pilih semalaman. Dengan sedikit sentuhan eyeliner dan menata rambutnya Baekhyun tersenyum puas dan melenggang meninggalkan apartemennya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol tengah bermain billiard di ruang kerjanya ketika handphonenya bergetar

.

From: Naughty Bunny

_Aku sedang dalam perjalanan dan melihat donat-donat yang cantik. Aku jadi ingat dirimu dan tanpa sadar membelinya_

_*sending picture_

_Mirip kan?_

.

Chanyeol tertawa melihat donat-donat lucu dengan berbagai motif wajah itu dan dengan senyum bodohnya mulai mengetik balasan

.

To: Naughty Bunny

_Apa aku selucu itu? Terima kasih pujiannya *emot tertawa_

_Hati-hati di jalan dan jangan menggoda pacar orang_

.

From: Naughty Bunny

_Kau selalu pintar memojokkan situasi_

_Aku tidak akan menggoda pacar orang. Aku akan menggoda suami orang_

_Sudahlah tutup mulutmu dan tunggu aku_

.

Chanyeol tertawa dan menekan beberapa angka

"Ya, sebentar lagi dia sampai dan aku akan segera ke sana"

"Tentu saja. aku mengandalkanmu"

"Aku juga merindukan kalian semua. Sudah tidak sabar bertemu" Chanyeol terkekeh

"Sampai nanti. Sampaikan salamku pada Ayah dan Ibu, Noona" dan Chanyeol menutup teleponnya

"Akhirnya hari ini tiba juga" Chanyeol tersenyum dan melanjutkan bermain billiard sambil menunggu lelaki mungil yang dicintainya tiba

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

A/N:

Ya Tuhan halooo semua long time no update maafkan daku sungguuuhh huhuhu. Akhirnya chapter 8 selesai juga. Aku harap kalian nggak ninggalin cerita ini dan nyerah nunggu ya? FF ini bakal segra end guys. Dan aku punya project FF baru *sekedarbocoran. Entah 2 atau 3 chapter lagi mungkin ff ini bakal selesai. Rekomendasikan ff ini ke temen kalian ya kalau kalian anggap ff ini menarik buat di rekomendasikan hehehe.

Sampai jumpa di chapter 9! Aku sayaaang kalian.. Ppyoong~~

P.S: selalu makasih buat yang review, fol dan fav :*


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Mungkin Chanyeol harus mengakui jika hal ini adalah hal paling gegabah yang pernah dia lakukan. Keputusan yang dia ambil bukan hal sesederhana membuka atau menutup pintu. Chanyeol sadar jika mencintai seseorang mempunyai hubungan erat dengan pengorbanan.

Chanyeol mendesah panjang

Chanyeol meletakkan stick billiardnya dan duduk di sofa warna abu-abunya dan mengambil Koran pagi. Membacanya dengan setengah hati, karena pikirannya tertuju pada lelaki mungil yang kini sedang menuju rumahnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum. Entah bagaimana, bangun pagi terasa sangat segar sejak bertemu dengan lelaki mungil itu. Entah bagaimana, bekerja menjadi begitu menyenangkan sejak lelaki mungil itu menemaninya. Entah bagaimana, sebuah helaan nafas terasa begitu berharga ketika membayangkan senyum manisnya dan tawa lucunya.

Chanyeol benar-benar jatuh cinta

Dan harus dia akui, rasanya menakjubkan.

Chanyeol seketika ingat ucapan Baekhyun beberapa hari lalu. Ketika mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih, dengan pipi memerah Baekhyun meminta agar Chanyeol berhenti menggaji dan memberinya berbagai hal. Chanyeol bertanya kenapa. Apakah lelaki mungil itu ingin berhenti atau bagaimana. Tetapi jawaban dari bibir tipisnya nyatanya membuat Chanyeol tidak bisa tidur selama dua hari

"karena kita sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih"

Chanyeol sangat ingat bagaimana pipi Baekhyun yang merah, menunduk dan dengan suara sangat lirih mengucapkan hal gila itu. Memang konyol, Chanyeol merasa lupa cara bernapas saat Baekhyun mengatakan itu. Dadanya sesak, tapi dalam arti yang menyenangkan. Bagaimana ya? Hatinya merasa mencelos tapi nyaman? Entahlah, memang absurd tapi itu kenyataannya.

Chanyeol kembali tersenyum bodoh. Koran yang dia pegang tak lagi menjadi pusat perhatiannya. Tatapannya menatap kosong dengan potongan-potongan memori seperti senyum dan tawa Baekhyun memenuhi akal sehatnya.

Chanyeol tengah cekikikan ketika pintu ruang kerjanya diketuk dan sebuah suara lucu memanggilnya

"Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol tersenyum dan bangkit. Menghampiri lelaki bertubuh mungil di ambang pintu dan memeluknya erat. Baekhyun tersenyum dan membalas pelukannya

"Aku merindukanmu, Bunny"

"Aku juga merindukanmu" Chanyeol mengecup kening Baekhyun

Baekhyun terkekeh dan mengangguk-angguk

"Ya, ya. Kau selalu merindukanku, Park. Entah kenapa aku tidak kaget" Chanyeol tertawa

"Ini. Simpan saja dulu di kulkas dan ayo pergi" Baekhyun menyerahkan satu kardus kecil lucu berwarna cokelat yang berisi donat-donat cantik seperti yang dia janjikan pada Chanyeol sebelumnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengangguk. Tapi matanya tak lepas dari tubuh Baekhyun. Membuat yang lebih mungil bergidik karena tatapan intens Chayeol

"Kenapa?"

"Kau… Sangat cantik hari ini"

Baekhyun mengenakan jeans berwarna hitam dengan kaos putih dan jas navy miliknya, juga memakai sepatu putih dan jam tangan pemberiannya beberapa minggu lalu. Dan apa itu make up? Apa itu eyeliner? Rambutnya disisir rapi dengan poni menutupi dahinya, matanya yang terlihat tajam namun cantik membuat Chanyeol menahan hasratnya mati-matian

"emm, terima kasih" Baekhyun berujar malu

Chanyeol sendiri terlihat tampan dan seksi. Celana berwarna hitam dengan kemeja panjang biru tua yang lengannya dilipat hingga siku dengan rapi. Sepatu kulit dan rolex mahal di pergelangan tangan kirinya menambah kesan maskulin yang berkelas.

"Kita mau ke mana, Yeol?"

"Rahasia, Bunny. Kau begitu tak sabaran" membuat Baekhyun mengernyit dan mengerucutkan bibirnya

.

.

.

Chanyeol tengah menyetir mobil Porsche putihnya membelah jalanan aspal mulus kota Seoul. Alunan lagu "Slow Motion" dari Karina Pasian mengalun memenuhi atmosfer di dalam mobil. Entah ini sindiran atau hanya Chanyeol ingin bersikap romantis, yang jelas Baekhyun mencoba menahan senyumnya sekuat tenaga dan menatap ke luar jendela

_I Know That You've Been Calling Me,__  
__And I'm happy that we met.__  
__Don't think that I'm not interested.__  
__I'm just playing hard to get...___

Baekhyun tersenyum. Mengingat pertemuan pertama mereka. Saat Chanyeol menawari pekerjaan gila ini, dan bagaimana Baekhyun dan harga dirinya itu mencoba menolaknya.

_Why can't I love you in slow motion,__  
__Take my time,__  
__Take away the pressure on my mind__  
__Really get to know you__  
__But rewind__  
__Wanna love you in slow motion__  
__Why can't I?_

Chanyeol mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menggenggam tangan Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun menoleh. Chanyeol menatapnya sekilas dan tersenyum tipis yang membuatnya semakin tampan saja.

_So much about this crazy game they call love__  
__I'm still trying to understand,__  
__So would you be my best friend,__  
__Before you call yourself my man__  
_

Baekhyun tersenyum. Baekhyun sadar, dia sangat mencintai Chanyeol. Ya, lelaki yang berumur 24 tahun ini yang telah membuatnya jatuh cinta.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun erat saat memasuki sebuah restoran jepang mewah dan membuat Baekhyun heran

"Apa kita akan menemui rekan kerjamu?"

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum, membuat Baekhyun sedikit kesal

Berhenti di depan sebuah pintu bilik di dalam restoran, Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dan mencium bibirnya lembut. Baekhyun menutup matanya dan mencengkram erat tangan Chanyeol. Ciuman manis itu berakhir dengan sebuah bisikan gila yang membuat Baekhyun ingin menendang Chanyeol sekarang juga dan berlari secepat mungkin

"Aku akan mengenalkanmu pada keluargaku"

Dan Baekhyun merasa separuh akal sehatnya meninggalkan tubuhnya

.

.

.

Tidak, tidak. Bukan berarti Baekhyun tidak suka hal ini. Dia sangat suka, Tidak. Dia sangat senang. Senang sekali. Tapi dia juga merasa takut, ini terlalu mendadak. Baekhyun tidak cukup rapi. Dia tak cukup siap. Dia tak cukup tangguh. Dan dia tak cukup berani. Baekhyun memegang tangan Chanyeol erat dan menatapnya takut

"Demi Tuhan, Chanyeol. Aku belum siap"

"Tidak apa-apa. Ada aku, dan aku yakin mereka akan menyukaimu"

"Bagaimana jika tidak? Ya Tuhan, aku tidak cukup rapi dan aku tidak mempersiapkan apapun. Mentalku bakan sudah runtuh sejak beberapa detik lalu, Demi Tuhan Chanyeol" Baekhyun menggigit jempolnya gelisah. Chanyeol tersenyum

"Kau sempurna, Baek. Dan percayalah padaku. Aku akan melindungimu"

Setelah berdebat panjang dengan batinnya lagi, Baekhyun mengangguk dan mencengkram erat tangan hangat Chanyeol. Chanyeol memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun dan menciumi pipi dan keningnya, dan mencuri beberapa kecupan kecil di bibirnya

"Aku mencintaimu" dan Baekhyun merasa sedikit lebih tenang

Chanyeol membuka pintu dan Baekhyun dapat melihat 3 orang yang tengah berbincang akrab. Menoleh saat pintu terbuka sepenuhnya dan seseorang yang seumuran dengan Ibu Baekhyun berdiri

'Ibu Chanyeol?' batin Baekhyun

"Chanyeol. Ya Tuhan, Chanyeol" Wanita itu menghampiri Chanyeol dan memeluknya erat

"Ibu. Aku sangat merindukanmu" Ucap Chanyeol

"Ibu juga, sayang" Chanyeol melepas pelukan Ibunya dan memeluk kakaknya, Yoora. Yang demi Tuhan membuat mulut Baekhyun menganga, cantik luar biasa. Dan mirip Chanyeol. Chanyeol membungkuk pada seorang lelaki yang Baekhyun kira adalah Ayahnya dan memeluknya erat

"Kau mengurus semuanya dengan baik, kan?"

"Tentu, Ayah. Aku tidak mau pantatku dipukul lagi" membuat semua tertawa

"Oh.. Siapa lelaki manis ini, sayang?" Ibu Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dan tersenyum ramah. Seketika hati Baekhyun mencelos dan membungkuk memberi sapaan.

"Se, selamat siang. Saya…"

"Dia kekasihku, Bu" Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun dan menggenggam tangannya. Membuat yang lebih mungil menoleh padanya. Memang sudah lama jika Chanyeol itu gila, dia berkata tanpa basa-basi mengenalkannya seperti itu. Baekhyun takut. Takut jika keluarga Chanyeol membencinya karena mereka gay. Karena mereka menyukai sesama.

"Ya Tuhan, Park Chanyeol. Kau benar-benar mewarisi selera Ibu" Ibu Chanyeol tertawa dan memeluk Baekhyun.

"Panggil aku Ibu, Nak. Siapa namamu?"

"B, Byun Baekhyun.,. Umm, Ibu"

"Kau manis sekali. Bagaimana bisa kau mau menerima anakku yang seram ini?"

Baekhyun tertawa saat mendengar rengekan Chanyeol yang berkata

"Bagaimana bisa Ibu berkata seperti itu?"

Yoora tertawa senang dan memeluk Baekhyun

"Serius, Yeol. Dia sangat cantik dan manis. Dia tipeku sekali"

"Singkirkan tanganmu darinya, Noona"

"uh-oh… Lihatlah dia. Cemburu" ejek Yoora membuat wajah Chanyeol semakin menekuk.

Baekhyun berjalan dan membungkuk hormat pada Ayah Chanyeol

"Selamat Siang, Tuan Park. Sa, saya Byun Baekhyun" Ayah Chanyeol berwajah serius. Membuat Baekhyun sedikit takut, namun tetap harus menyapanya. Membuat dada Baekhyun bergemuruh karena saking gugupnya

"Kau kekasih Chanyeol?" Tanya Ayahnya singkat. Suaranya dalam dan tajam

"I, iya"

"Dan bagaimana bisa kau memanggilku Tuan Park? Seharusnya kau memanggilku Ayah, bukan?" Baekhyun terkejut ketika sebuah pelukan hangat menjalari tubuhnya. Pelukan seorang Ayah. Pelukan seorang Ayah yang sudah lama tidak dia dapatkan. Baekhyun memejamkan mata dan mendengar Ayah Chanyeol berbisik

"Aku harap kalian menjaga satu sama lain" Baekhyun mengangguk dan menjawab

"Tentu, Ayah"

Chanyeol tersenyum. Sejujurnya, Ayahnya bukan orang yang mudah diajak bernegosiasi. Kekasih-kekasih lama Chanyeol, perempuan ataupun lelaki tidak ada yang pernah dipeluk olehnya. Baekhyun satu-satunya. Satu-satunya yang membuat keluarga Chanyeol tersenyum dan menerimanya dengan hangat bahkan sejak detik pertama bertemu dengan Baekhyun.

"Ya Tuhan, Chanyeol. Aku benar-benar menyukainya. Dia sangat menggemaskan" Ucap Yoora yang tak henti-hentinya menatap Baekhyun. membuat Baekhyun menunduk malu dengan pipi merona

"Noona, aku benar-benar akan menguncimu di dalam kamar jika kau berani merebutnya"

"Ibu. Dia sangat imut, kan?" Yoora tidak menggubris omongan Chanyeol dan membuat bibir Chanyeol mengerucut lagi

"Baekhyun" panggil Yoora lembut

"Ya, Noona?" Baekhyun menjawab dengan canggung

"Kau masih sekolah?"

"Ya. Begitulah"

"Kalau begitu kau hari Minggu libur, kan?"

"Eh? Iya"

"Ayo kita kencan berdua" membuat Chanyeol tersedak sushi tunanya dan menatap tajam ke arah Yoora

"Aku akan membunuh boneka pandamu jika kau berani melakukan itu"

"Wow wow. Kau sangat imut, Yeol. Aku hanya bercanda" Dan Yoora tertawa

"Kau masih sekolah, Baekhyun?" Tanya Ayah Chanyeol

"Iya. Kelas 3 SMA" jawab Baekhyun

"Ya Tuhan. Anakku seorang pedofil" Canda Ibu Chanyeol membuat Chanyeol berpura-pura menangis

"Ibu.. Kenapa Ibu jahat padaku?" Rengek Chanyeol. Chanyeol memeluk pundak Baekhyun dan merajuk, membuat Baekhyun menjatuhkan rahangnya dan membesarkan pupilnya. Gila saja Chanyeol. Dia tengah memeluknya di depan keluarganya.

"Chanyeol, kau butuh aku memesankan satu bilik lagi untuk kalian berdua?" Perkataan Yoora membuat Chanyeol melepas pelukannya dan kembali memakan sushinya dengan wajah jeleknya yang dibuat-buat.

Baekhyun merasa nyaman. Entah mengapa, keluarga Chanyeol tidak membuatnya tertekan. Mereka bercanda, berbincang, saling bertanya dengan nyaman. Keluarga Chanyeol tidak terlalu mengurusi latar belakang keluarga Baekhyun dan itu membuat Baekhyun bernapas lega. Dia mengira jika kehadirannya hanya akan dianggap parasit di keluarga kaya ini. Namun Baekhyun segera menyingkirkan pikiran itu jauh-jauh.

Suasana masih sangat menyenangkan ketika Handphone Baekhyun bergetar. Menandakan ada telepon masuk. Baekhyun meletakkan sumpitnya dan melihat nama "Ibu" di layar Handphonenya

"Permisi sebentar. Ibuku menelepon" Baekhyun berdiri dan membungkuk sebelum meninggalkan ruangan itu

"Ya, Ibu?"

"_Baek, apa kau sedang di luar?" _

"Iya, Bu. Aku sedang makan dengan keka-temanku" Baekhyun menampar dirinya keras-keras dalam batinnya. Hampir saja dia berkata 'kekasih', demi Tuhan dia masih menyayangi nyawanya

"_Benarkah? Apa masih lama? Ibu sudah ada di dalam apartemenmu sekarang"_

"Apa?" Baekhyun merasa dentuman kecil di livernya, membuat syaraf kakinya melemas

"Iya. Ibu sudah ada di dalam Apartemenmu. Kau tidak mengubah sandinya untunglah. Ibu akan menunggumu. Cepat pulang ya, sayang?"

"Ba, baiklah Bu"

Baekhyun menepuk keningnya

"Ya Tuhan" Baekhyun mondar mandir dan memikirkan hal-hal buruk apa yang ada di dalam apartemennya.

Kamar sudah dia rapikan. Baju sudah dia cuci. Tempat tidur sudah dia rapikan. Lantai sudah dia sapu. Ah tidak, piring kotor.

"Gawat, Ibu akan mengomel." Belum foto-fotonya dengan Chanyeol… eh? Apa? Foto?

"Habislah aku! Fotoku! Oh tidak!" Baekhyun tengah memukul-mukul kepalanya ketika Chanyeol memegang tangannya

"Baek, kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya cemas

"Ibuku datang ke apartemenku dan sedang menungguku"

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu ayo aku antar pulang sekarang"

"Apa? Tidak. Aku akan pulang sendiri, Yeol. Kau masih ada keluargamu di dalam"

"Hei, mereka akan menginap selama 2 minggu dan aku bisa menemui mereka di rumah. Jangan khawatir. Ayo, Baek"

Chanyeol berpamitan dengan keluarganya dan Baekhyun meminta maaf karena harus pergi dengan cepat

"Tidak apa sayang. Sampaikan salamku pada Ibumu. Datanglah ke rumah kami kapan-kapan. Aku akan sangat senang" Ibu Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dan mencium pipinya. Membuat Baekhyun merona lagi

"Hati-hati Baekhyun. dan aku tidak bercanda. Kapan-kapan kita kencan berdua, ya?" Chanyeol kembali merajuk dan merengak sementara Yoora mencium pipi Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol berteriak dan berpura-pura menangis dengan dramatis. Membuat Baekhyun mengelus pelipisnya, Chanyeol benar-benar bermental anak 5 tahun.

"Hati-hati, Nak. Jaga dirimu" Ayah Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dan Baekhyun membalas pelukannya

"Ya, Ayah. Ayah juga"

.

.

.

"Kau diam, Baek" Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun sekilas dari kursi kemudinya

"Hm?"

"Kau diam. Ada apa? Apa Ibumu mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Ibuku menungguku di dalam apartemen. Kau ingat foto-foto kita saat di kamarmu? Well, maksudku saat di ranjangmu?"

"Gila. Apa kau mencetak semuanya?"

"Tidak, tidak. Hanya beberapa yang manis dan lucu. Tapi kita telanjang. Pundak dan dada kita terlihat dan kita benar-benar terlihat seperti baru saja melakukan seks yang luar biasa"

"Ya Tuhan, Baek. Aku akan menjelaskannya pada Ibumu"

"Apa? Tidak, Yeol. Tidak Perlu"

"Baek, aku sudah mengenalkanmu pada keluargaku dan aku juga ingin menemui Ibumu. Aku akan ikut denganmu"

Baekhyun diam dan hanya mengangguk. Dia benar-benar berharap Ibunya tidak akan mempermasalahkan ini.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menggenggam erat tangan Chanyeol saat menekan beberapa angka dan membuka sandi kamarnya.

"Ibu, aku pulang" ada selang 3 detik sebelum sebuah suara menjawab

"Baekhyun?"

"Iya, Bu. Ini aku" Baekhyun berjalan menuju depan TV saat menemukan Ibunya duduk dengan tenang dan melihat drama sore.

"Bu. Aku membawa teman. Park Chanyeol"

"Benarkah?" Ibunya mengangkat dagunya dan menatap Chanyeol

Baekhyun sudah takut dan merasa nyawanya akan melayang kapan saja saat dari awal dia menerima sambutan yang buruk dari Ibunya. Dia bahkan tidak dipeluk atau ditatap

"Selamat Sore, Nyonya Byun. Saya Park Chanyeol…" belum selesai Chanyeol memperkenalkan diri, Ibu Baekhyun sudah menyela

"Oh kebetulan. Ibu ingin meminta penjelasan. Mengenai foto-foto ini" Di meja depan TV itulah, berserakan beberapa lembar foto Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Termasuk foto yang Baekhyun takutkan tadi

'Oh.. Habislah aku'

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

A/N:

Okay, sebelum kalian ngamuk aku mau ngasih penjelasan hahaha. Jadi, aku sedang sibuk UTS. Dan hari ini ada jeda 1 hari jadi aku bisa konsen nulis. Sebenernya aku uda nulis ini sejak beberapa hari lalu. Tapi konsentrasiku nggak sampai, jadi yaaa jadilah updatean yang kurang oke ini. Kata-katanya kurang enak dan jalan ceritanya juga kurang enak. Rada kecepetan dan nggak jelas hahaha. Aku benar-benar hilang inspirasi, lelah yorobun… tapi yang jelas kalian nangkep maksud chapter ini. Itu uda cukup huhuhu maapkan daku.

Mama Byun.. tolong jangan pisahkan mereka berdua. Semalem ChanBaek spotted naik mobil berdua ya, aku menggila! Sudahlah, lama nggak update malah nerocos kekeke. Sekali lagi mohon review dan foll dan fav dan rekomendasikan ff ini ke temen kalian ya.

Aku benar-benar sayang kalian huhuhu. Untuk para guest, tolong tinggalkan nama ya. Kemaren ada yg nanya aku inget dia nggak. Aduh, gaada namanya aku jadi nggak tau. Mungkin kita pernah kenal d group line dulu ya? Kalo iya, aku ingeett siapapun kamu. Hehe

Besok UTS terakhir, jadi chapter berikutnya kayanya akan update lebih cepet (tapi nggak janji juga) hehehe. Kritik dan sarannya ya untuk kemajuan chapter selanjutnya dan ff aku yg selanjutnya. Akhir kata thank you so much. Ppyong~~

P.S: Baekhyun says "Aishiteru-yo" to Chanyeol really make my day T_T


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 (Last Chapter)**

Baekhyun bukanlah lelaki yang pengecut sebetulnya. Dia tidak selemah kelihatannya. Bisa dibilang Baekhyun sedikit liar dan agresif. Siapa yang tidak tahu jika mengganggu Baekhyun sama saja mengganggu seekor panda? Terlihat menggemaskan, tapi bisa membunuhmu jika kau berani mengganggu hidupnya.

Tapi semua bualan keren itu tidak berlaku di hadapan Ibunya. Pasalnya, Ibu Baekhyun bukanlah orang yang menyenangkan ketika suasana hatinya sedang buruk. Well, apa bedanya dengan Baekhyun, bukan?

"Ibu. Sebenarnya-"

"Ibu tidak tahu jika kau sudah memiliki kekasih"

"Itu…"

"Apa kau memang berniat menyembunyikan hal ini dari Ibu?"

Baekhyun menggeleng lemah. Dia ingin menjawab pertanyaan Ibunya dengan lantang tapi lidahnya tiba-tiba kelu. Chanyeol baru saja membuka mulutnya ketika Ibu Baekhyun berdiri, mempersempit jarak antara dirinya dan Chanyeol.

"Apa ada yang ingin kau katakan, kekasih baru Baekhyun?" Bukan berarti Chanyeol adalah lelaki yang mudah tersinggung, tapi akal sehatnya sedang tidak beres. Membuat embel-embel "kekasih baru Baekhyun" terdengar kasar di telinganya

"Nyonya Byun. Aku minta maaf jika mengecewakan anda. Tapi kami tidak bermaksud menyembunyikan hubungan kami. Sungguh!"

Ibu Baekhyun tersenyum dan kembali duduk. Menghela napasnya berat dan mendesah panjang.

"Baekhyun hidup dengan jarak yang tidak dekat denganku. Aku tidak tahu apakah dia baik-baik saja, apakah dia makan dengan baik, apakah tidurnya nyenyak, apakah dia sakit, apakah dia bahagia, apakah dia bersenang-senang, semacam itu. Aku sudah pernah merasakan gagal menjadi seorang Ibu dua kali selama hidupku dan aku tidak ingin yang ketiga kalinya terjadi" Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Chanyeol duduk di samping Baekhyun. Menatap Ibu Baekhyun dengan segala rasa hormat dan empati yang dia punya. Ibu Baekhyun melanjutkan,

"Saat Ayah Baekhyun meninggal, aku gagal membuat Baekhyun berhenti menangis selama satu bulan. Aku selalu menghibur dan melakukan semua hal yang bisa membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Tapi semua tidak berhasil"

"Saat itu hari Rabu pagi ketika petugas Pos menyampaikan surat padaku. Surat keterangan yang mengatakan Baekhyun diterima sekolah di sini. Dan untuk pertama kalinya sejak Ayahnya meninggal, Baekhyun tersenyum. Aku ingin menemaninya, atau setidaknya berkunjung 3 hari sekali. Tapi dengan suara serak Baekhyun menjawab 'Tidak, Bu. Aku sudah besar.' Dan itu benar-benar sebuah tamparan yang keras untukku"

Baekhyun terisak.

"Aku tidak marah, tidak juga kecewa. Aku hanya kesal pada diriku sendiri. Bagaimana bisa aku tidak menyadarinya? Anakku telah tumbuh dewasa. Badannya menjadi lebih tinggi. Aku tidak lagi memeluk punggungnya, tapi pinggangnya. Baekhyun tumbuh menjadi lelaki manis dengan mata yang mirip Ayahnya"

"Suatu hari, aku sangat merindukan Baekhyun dan menelepon Luhan, sahabat Baekhyun yang aku temui sejak pertama mengantar Baekhyun datang ke sini. Lelaki Cina itu bercerita dengan nada terlampau gembira, mengatakan jika Baekhyun bekerja paruh waktu dan selalu mendapat nilai terbaik di sekolah. Dan juga memiliki kekasih baru"

Baekhyun terisak semakin kencang. Dan dengan pertahanan terakhir, Chanyeol akhirnya mengangkat tangannya dan menggenggam erat tangan Baekhyun

"Aku tidak mengharapkan anakku menjadi seorang gay. Tapi apa yang aku tahu adalah, lelaki bernama Jun itu membuat Baekhyunku kembali tertawa dan tersenyum. Aku menyetujuinya dan menerima dengan tulus anakku seorang gay. Hal yang menjadi prioritas utamaku hanyalah kebahagiaan Baekhyun"

"Tapi tentu saja hidup tidak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan, bukan? Jun meninggal dan sejak saat itu Baekhyun kembali murung. Luhan menceritakan padaku bagaimana Baekhyun jarang ikut pesta kecil dengan teman-temannya, sibuk bekerja paruh waktu dan menghabiskan waktu di kamarnya. Dan sejak saat itu aku menjadi Ibu yang lebih buruk. Memaksa sahabat anaknya untuk memberi kabar tentang anaknya sendiri. Kenapa tidak kulakukan sendiri? Aku terlalu pengecut untuk menatap mata anakku sendiri. Dan aku merasa gagal menjadi Ibu untuk ketiga kalinya"

Chanyeol menarik napas dalam dan menghembuskannya sedikit kasar. Baekhyun masih terisak sementara Ibunya memainkan kesepuluh jari panjangnya,

"Beberapa hari lalu, Luhan berkata jika Baekhyun jadi lebih riang belakangan. Aku mengira apakah ada hal baik yang terjadi dan Luhan berkata jika Baekhyun memiliki kekasih baru. Laki-laki tentunya. Aku hampir saja marah tanpa sebab namun Luhan berkata, kekasih baru Baekhyun begitu dewasa dan mapan. Baekhyun tak lagi sedih dan yang terpenting adalah ada yang melindunginya. Aku tidak pernah menilai orang dari materi, tapi kau telah membuat anakku bahagia, Park Chanyeol."

Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya, tidak tahu harus menjawab atau berkata apa.

"Sudah cukup bagiku menjadi Ibu yang sok tegar memarahi dan menggoda anaknya sendiri. Aku ingin menjadi Ibu yang bisa membuat anaknya bahagia selamanya."

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya, hidung dan matanya merah,

"Jadi, Ibu…" Baekhyun menggantung kalimatnya. Namun satu anggukan kecil dari Ibunya membuat Baekhyun berdiri dan memeluk erat Ibunya. Tangisnya pecah dan Ibu Baekhyun memukul pantatnya

"Hei, kau terlihat jelek, sayang. Ada kekasihmu di sini!" Chanyeol menjatuhkan rahangnya tidak mengerti.

Ibu Baekhyun tertawa dan tersenyum.

"Chanyeol, jaga anakku baik-baik. Dia sedikit nakal dan tidak tahu diri. Aku harap kau memakluminya" Baekhyun meraung-raung semakin keras. Membuat Ibunya tertawa.

Chanyeol mencerna kalimat itu selama sepersekian detik dan akhirnya mengerti dan tersenyum. Chanyeol berdiri dan membungkuk

"Tentu, Ibu. Terima kasih"

"Oh Tuhan. Oh Tuhan. Dia memanggilku Ibu. Baek, aku menyukainya"

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya

"Jadi, Ibu benar-benar menyetujuinya?"

"Begitulah. Sekarang hapus air matamu dan bersikap jantanlah. Ya Tuhan, kau benar-benar sulit dipercaya"

"Itu karena Ibu sangat menakutkan. Ibu tidak memelukku, tidak menciumku dan berwajah dingin ketika aku datang!"

"Jika aku tidak salah, ada anak nakal yang memintaku untuk berhenti memeluk dan menciumnya dengan alasan dia sudah besar. Aku lupa siapa lelaki yang-"

"Ya, ya, ya. Ibu menang" Baekhyun berdecih dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada

"Oh iya, Ibu tidak mau tanya-tanya soal dia dan keluarganya?"

"Tidak. Ibu sudah tahu semua"

"Tuh kan! Ibu dulu pasti seorang sasaeng, kan? Iya, kan?"

"Jadi, Chanyeol bagaimana pekerjaanmu?"

Baekhyun berteriak dramatis. Melontarkan dialog-dialog opera sabun murahan miliknya tentang "Bagaimana bisa Ibu mengabaikan keberadaanku?" dan semacamnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum singkat dan mengangguk-angguk "Baik, Bu."

Setelah itu, obrolan ringan mengenai cerita masa kecil dan hal-hal sederhana lainnya menjadi topik yang menarik diperbincangkan. Ibu Baekhyun menyukai Chayeol dan Keluarga Chanyeol menyukai Baekhyun. Apa yang lebih sempurna dari ini?

Ah, tentu saja. Cinta Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun lebih sempurna. Begitu pula sebaliknya.

.

.

.

Seseorang pernah berkata, hidup menjadi indah dan bermakna ketika kau membuatnya indah dan bermakna. Hidup menjadi lebih berwarna ketika kau membuatnya berwarna. Dan kisah hidupmu akan berakhir indah jika kau membuatnya berakhir indah. Ini bukanlah kata-kata mutiara dari seorang pujangga atau novelis roman ternama. Kata-kata ini juga bukan dari surat kabar yang tercecer di bak sampah sudut jalan. Bukan juga naskah menggelikan opera sabun yang sering Baekhyun hafalkan.

Hidup memang begitu menggelikan di mata Baekhyun. Dia melangkahkan kakinya di sepanjang pinggiran pusat pertokoan di Apgujeong, bersenandung lagu-lagu ceria dan tersenyum pada semua anjing yang dilihatnya. Serasa masih segar di ingatannya ketika pertama kali bertemu dengan sosok Park Chanyeol. Raksasa tinggi berwajah tidak manusawi dan suara menggairahkan yang akan merasuk hingga sum-sum tulangmu selama berhari-hari. Dia masih ingat bagaimana konyolnya adegan perkenalan pertama mereka.

Musim gugur di awal bulan September terasa hangat dengan matahari yang bersinar cerah di langit biru siang itu. Sesekali Baekhyun menyedot bubbletea pemberian Sehun dan melanjutkan obrolan dengan seseorang di handphonenya

"Jongin, bukankah aku bilang jika Kyungsoo suka warna hitam? Kenapa kau memilih merah?"

"_Karena merah terkesan lebih nakal dan seksi dan jalang-"_

"Bibirmu tebal bukannya tanpa alasan, bukan?"

"_Serius, Baek. Aku harus membeli yang merah"_

"Kyungsoo tidak sejalang diriku. Dia tidak pantas dengan konsep nakal yang kau idam-idamkan itu" Jongin terkekeh

"_Lalu, apa aku harus menghabiskan waktu denganmu?"_

"Silakan saja jika kau ingin penismu habis di tangan Chanyeol"

"_Aku akan mengingat ancaman ini seumur hidupku"_

"Baiklah, baiklah belikan saja dia pakaian dalam warna merah itu. Kau membuatnya seperti kau sedang memilih gaun pernikahan atau semacamnya"

"_Itu karena aku ingin memberinya kejutan yang tak terlupakan"_

"Dengan memberinya pakaian dalam? Apa itu trend 2015?"

"_Ya, ya. Sudahlah, terima kasih sarannya. Oh, ya selamat atas kelulusanmu. Aku dengar nilaimu sempurna tanpa celah. Benar-benar, otakmu harus diawetkan"_

"Terima kasih Jongin dan selamat siang"

"Oh, Baek. Dan juga selamat soal-"

"Ya, Jongin. Kau sudah mengatakannya di awal perbincangan kita. Terima kasih atas ucapan selamatnya" Baekhyun mematikan teleponnya dan tertawa geli. Pasangan itu memang gila. Lagipula apa yang dia harapkan dari seorang Jongin.

Baekhyun menarik kaki kecilnya ke perumahan mewah yang begitu familiar. Gerbangnya terbuka dan seseorang memberinya ucapan selamat siang. Baekhyun membuka pintu dan mendapati seseorang yang sudah menunggunya di ruang tamu. Lelaki jangkung itu berdiri, tersenyum lebar dan membuka tangannya lebar-lebar. Baekhyun tersenyum dan memeluk tubuh tegap itu dengan erat,

"Aku merindukanmu, Bunny"

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Yeol"

"Kau mau pergi ke suatu tempat?" Chanyeol membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun tertawa geli.

"Emm, kebun strawberry?"

"Lagi?"

"Ayolah. Ya?"

"Tentu saja. Apa yang tidak untukmu, Bunny?"

"Kau semakin pandai menggombal"

"Setidaknya kau mencintai lelaki yang suka menggombal ini"

"Diam dan ayo pergi sekarang" Baekhyun memukul pantat Chanyeol dan berjalan ke luar rumah. Membuka pintu mobil Chanyeol dan duduk di kursi depan. Wajah Baekhyun memerah dan Chanyeol tersenyum puas.

"Bukankah dia sangat menggemaskan?" ucapnya pada diri sendiri.

Chanyeol berlari kecil menuju mobilnya. Mencuri sebuah ciuman singkat dari bibir Baekhyun dan melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang menuju sebuah perkebunan Strawberry di Incheon.

Cincin perak yang melingkar di jari manis keduanya menjadi simbol abadi yang yang akan menentukan bagaimana kebahagiaan mereka akan berakhir pada suatu cinta abadi yang selalu mereka idamkan. Tentu saja, cinta pada pandangan pertama bukanlah sebuah kesalahan dan bukanlah sebuah hal konyol yang murahan. Setidaknya, Baekhyun menjadi sadar jika hidupnya akan berakhir indah karena dia dan Chanyeol akan membuatnya indah.

.

.

"Kau akan menjadi milikku selamanya, kan?"

"Ya. Selamanya"

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Well, okay. Update lama ini juga beralasan. Aku baru aja sembuh dari peradangan lambung dan usus. Aku telah menderita selama seminggu dan akhirnya aku menyelesaikan chapter ini. Jujur aja aku nulis chapter ini dengan belasan kali editan. Susah banget bikin ending ya. Happy ending tentunya. Aku nggak tahu apa ini sesuai harapan kalian apa nggak. Yang jelas aku telah berusaha sebaik mungkin. Yehet!  
aku termasuk author baru yang masih amatiran. Pas pertama kali aku publish ff ini aku kira tanggapannya nggak akan sebagus ini. Sebenernya aku pengen bikin ff baru pas ff Yes Im Your Man, Boy ini on going, tapi nggak bisa. aku tipe orang yang suka beresin hal satu-satu. Karena aku takut hilang arahan dari ff ini sendiri.

Ff ini end dan tentu saja aku akan kembali membawa cerita baru yang semoga lebih baik. Makasih buat segala komen dan sarannya. Reviewnya benar-benar membuatku bahagia. Review nembus angka 150 dan jumlah fol dan fav nembus angka 50. Aku benar-benar berterima kasih huhuhu. Aduh panjang lebar banget ya, emosional gini sih last chapter T_T

Akhir kata, tetep makasih banyak buat yg review, fol and fav. Dan bagi kalian yang setia nungguin ff ini sampe tamat. Sabar nungguin aku yang suka ngaret. Dan makasih atas sambutannya yang baik. Untuk ke depannya, tolong dukungannya lagi buat author Minum Susu! Rekomendasikan ff ini ke teman kalian ya kalau menurut kalian ff ini menarik!

Sekali lagi terima kasih! Aku sayaang kalian~~~

PPyong~~~


	11. not an update a polling!

Hai everyone. This is Author Minum Susu~~

This is not an update hohoho.

.

Aku mau bikin sedikit penjelasan di sini untuk chapter 10 yang merupakan chapter terakhir huhuhu. Banyak yg berspekulasi kalo chanbaek ini menikah, ada juga yang bingung apakah mereka tunangan atau emang udah menikah. Well, aku pengen bikin ending yang terbuka aja. Bisa dianggap mereka tunangan, bisa dianggap juga kalau mereka udah menikah. Itu terserah kalian. Yang penting happy ending (pokoknya maksa hahaha).

Tapi mungkin emang sedikit kurang jelas ya aku nggambarinnya. Aku lelah yorobun...

Karena aku udah lama nggak update jadi setelah tulisan ini selesai aku terlampau semangat terus asal publish gitu. Setelah beberapa jam dan beberapa review masuk aku kaget. Sumpah sampe meratap gitu. KENAPA? KENAPA? kenapa aku nggak menjelaskan dengan jelas gimana keadaan Chanyeol sekarang. Apa dia udah sembuh sepenuhnya atau belum. Gimana kabar Yixing. Udah balik dari cina belum. Terus apa Baekhyun dan Yixing udah saling kenal. Laluuuuuu gimana keadaan hubungan hunhan dan kaisoo?

Oke aku minta maaf banget. Ada banyak hal yang terjadi, dan itu buat aku lupa akan beberapa point penting. Aku sibuk kuliah, tugas dan sempet sakit. Terus lagi pusing mikir buat bikin ff yang mau aku kirim di lomba yang diadain CIC (dukung aku ya hahaha).

Jadi aku pengen menawarkan sesuatu.

SEQUEEEELLL~~~~~

Oke sequel. Aku uda mikirin apa aku bikin sequel apa enggak ya enaknya. beberapa dari kalian minta sequel dan aku ingin bikin polling. Jadi yang nge favorite ff ini sejauh ini sih 112 (kalian benar2 luar biasa!).

So aku akan bikin sequel kalo yang request lebih dari 50 reader. Hal ini supaya kalian nggak sider terus ya. Sekali2 spam inbox ku dengan review kalian yang minta sequel hahaha. Kalau nggak nyampe 50, well aku nggak janji ada sequel. Karena pada dasarnya aku suka didukung hahaha.

Sudah ya. Intinya polling polling polling ayo spam inbox ku sekarang juga! Aku akan nunggu sampai hari Jum'at depan. Jadi ada waktu 1 minggu buat hasil akhir polling ini.

Akhir kata aku selalu berterima kasih buat kalian atas dukungannya. Sampai jumpa di ff selanjutnya. Aku sayang kalian! ^^

Ppyoooong~~~~


	12. Chapter 12 (SEQUEL!)

By: Minum Susu

SEQUEL! Yes I'm Your Man, Boy.

Warning: BoyxBoy, Typos, Rated M, sex scenes, kata-kata kasar.

Persembahan dari hati terdalam Minum Susu (Milda) buat para reader tersayang. terima kasih selalu. I love you guys!

.

.

.

Luhan berkata, cinta datang di saat kau sedang tidak siap jatuh cinta. Membuat segala hal terasa mendebarkan dan sulit dijelaskan.

Sehun berkata, cinta datang di saat dirimu dan hatimu menemukan seseorang yang tepat. Membuat hari-harimu lebih berharga, juga alasan kau tidak bisa tidur nyenyak dan selalu bangun lebih awal.

Kyungsoo berkata, cinta datang saat kau merasa kehilangan akal sehatmu hanya karena melihat atau mendengar nama seseorang. Membuat jantungmu tak bisa berhenti berpacu dengan kencang.

Jongin berkata, cinta itu sederhana. Dia membuatmu bahagia, membuat gula terasa lebih manis, membuat mendung menjadi pelangi, membuat hujan menjadi salju dan membuat dirimu menjadi bahagia setiap detik.

* * *

Tuhan selalu memberikan hal yang kita butuhkan, bukan yang kita inginkan. Hal itu adalah prinsip yang dipegang teguh oleh seorang Byun Baekhyun hingga detik ini. Dia percaya jika di setiap langkah yang dia ambil semasa hidupnya, Tuhan tidak pernah berhenti ikut campur. Termasuk hal bodoh yang membuatnya mengenal pria jangkung menyebalkan—Park Chanyeol, yang membawanya pada suatu titik puncak dalam hidupnya.

Dimana dia merasa kebahagiaan paling bahagia di dalam hidupnya.

Merasakan kehangatan paling hangat selama hidupnya.

Chanyeol tidak lebih dari seorang pria dengan tinggi abnormal dan kemesuman super tinggi dan luar biasa besar kepala dan narsis yang membuat Baekhyun jatuh hati.

Konyol sekali.

Jika dipikir kembali, siapa yang mau jatuh cinta pada sosok aneh itu? Dia moody, terkadang romantis dan terkadang super galak.

Dia menyebalkan. Dan dia sangat aneh.

Tapi untuk kedua kalinya hal ini harus dikatakan, bahwa ini _sangat_ konyol.

Karena pria tinggi itu akan menjadi suaminya.

Minggu depan.

Ya, minggu depan Baekhyun akan menikah dengan Park Chanyeol.

.

.

.

"Demi Tuhan, Baekhyun! Berhentilah bersifat berlebihan dan makan daging panggang itu atau aku akan menyumpalnya ke pantatmu!" Luhan memukul-mukul kepalanya yang serasa mau pecah.

"Tapi, Lu. Bagaimana jika aku makan nanti beratku bertambah saat pernikahan dan membuat foto pernikahan kami menjadi bencana?"

"_Neptunus_, Baek! Itu tidak akan terjadi! Kapan Chanyeol kembali dari Swiss, hah? Aku mau mengadu supaya kau dicampakan saja!" Kyungsoo berteriak jengkel.

"Apa?! Jangan pernah berani kau lakukan itu, Kyung!"

"Kalau begitu makanlah! Kau bisa mati jika hanya memakan pisang, _salad_ dan roti gandum setiap hari!"

"Kalau kau ingin menikah dengan Chanyeol, jangan buat dirimu mati sebelum pernikahan! Sekarang cepat makan daging di depanmu itu sebelum daging itu kembali hidup!"

"_Okay, okay_. Ya Tuhan kenapa kalian tega padaku?!"

"Dan ingat! Jangan muntahkan lagi makanan yang sudah kau telan atau aku akan menjahit _sfingter_ lambungmu!" dan Baekhyun segera menyambar garpu dan pisau yang ada di samping piring ceper marmer di hadapannya. Berkali-kali dia bergumam tidak jelas dengan ekspresi merengut.

Sudah 3 hari Baekhyun ditinggal Chanyeol untuk perjalanan bisnis ke Swiss, dan ini 4 hari sebelum pernikahan! Dia gugup. Sangat gugup.

Tidak!

Dia kacau. Sangat kacau.

Fitting baju sehari sebelum keberangkatan Chanyeol ke Swiss membayangi baekhyun dengan mimpi buruk.

Hanya karena perancang busana itu bercanda "Jangan sampai lingkar pinggangmu bertambah, Tuan Byun. Kau tidak akan ingin hal itu terjadi! Itu bencana!" Dan disinilah Baekhyun, 3 hari bertahan hidup dengan memakan pisang, salad sayur dan roti gandum.

Mengisi perutnya yang keroncongan dengan berteguk-teguk air putih. Membuatnya seperti sapi gelonggongan yang putus asa dan itu terlihat sangat menjengkelkan daripada menyedihkan.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo marah bukan main. Yixing mendapat "permintaan" tutup mulut dari lelaki Byun itu dengan satu jitakan keras di kepalanya tempo hari saat dirinya hampir melapor ke Chanyeol jika Baekhyun tidak makan dengan benar.

"Yixing! Aku kira aku bisa mempercayaimu! Kau! Tega sekali padaku! Kau jauh lebih memilih lelaki brengsek yang meninggalkan tunangannya ini disini sendirian hanya karena dokumen bodoh yang perlu ditandatangani itu?!"

"Tidak, Tuan. Saya tidak bermaksud begitu. Saya hanya ingin anda makan dengan benar."

"Yixing apa kau tidak tahu? Jika aku bertambah berat 1kg saja di hari pernikahanku, itu berarti bencana, Yixing! Bencana! Dan aku tidak mau terlihat gendut dan jelek!"

"Anda tidak akan jelek bahkan jika anda bertambah 10kg, Tuan. Saya—"

"Apa?! Jadi kau mau bilang kalau aku memang gendut begitu?!"

Yixing mengelus pelipisnya yang berdenyut. Bosnya itu tidak seharusnya meninggalkan tunangannya yang super bawel ini sendirian di sini.

"Tuan Byun, bukan be—"

"Cukup! Sudah cepat antar aku pulang ke rumah Ibuku!"

"Eh? Tapi Tuan Chanyeol pulang malam ini."

"Aku tidak peduli!" Baekhyun bersungut dan melangkahkan kakinya dengan kasar ke halaman rumah besar Chanyeol. Membuka pintu mobil marcedez yang sudah disiapkan untuknya dan mendengus kesal.

"Semua orang sama saja! Tidak ada yang mengerti!"

Dari dalam rumah, tepatnya dari lantai dua Ibu Chanyeol terkikik menyaksikan bakal menantunya itu. Yura menatap Ibunya dengan heran.

"Kenapa Ibu malah tertawa, sih? Kasihan Baekhyun. Dia terlihat sangat tertekan."

"Ooh, Yura. Kau tidak tahu saja. Itu hanya sindrom calon pengantin baru. Bukan begitu, sayang?" Nyonya Park menoleh ke arah suaminya yang sedang membaca tabloid design interior rumah dengan seksama.

"Setidaknya Baekhyun tidak bisa menandingimu, sayang."

Ibu Chanyeol tertawa dan Yura semakin mengernyit bingung.

"Ibumu bahkan menolak bertemu denganku sebelum penikahan hanya karena dia takut aku bosan melihatnya. Lucu, kan? Dia bahkan mogok makan karena takut gaun pernikahannya tidak muat." Nyonya Park tertawa dan menepuk pundak Yura.

"Yang jelas, Baekhyun sedang PMS," ucap sang Ibu.

"Hah?"

"_Pre Marriage Syndrome_. Hahahaha."

.

.

.

"Baek, wajahmu pucat. Kau sakit? Kau sudah makan?" Sang Ibu menatap putranya yang sedang memakan pisang di depan TV dengan khawatir.

"Aku sedang makan, Bu."

"Maksud Ibu, apa kau sudah makan dalam artian benar-benar makan tadi?"

"Memangnya sekarang ini aku tidak sedang benar-benar makan?"

"Kenapa kau sewot begini? Kau menstruasi?" Nyonya Byun tertawa kecil.

"Iya aku menstruasi dan aku terkena _disminore_, seluruh tubuhku sakit. Sudah Ibu tidur siang saja."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Ibu ada urusan dengan teman Ibu sekarang. Kau jaga rumah, ya."

"Ya, ya. Hati-hati, Bu. Jangan mabuk di siang bolong."

"_Well_, Ibu tidak janji." Nyonya Byun mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun dan meninggalkan lelaki mungil itu semakin bersungut dan menggigit pisangnya dengan rakus.

.

Sudah 3 jam sejak Ibunya pergi dan Baekhyun tertidur di depan TV dengan pisang yang baru termakan setengah di tangan kanannya.

Sebuah suara yang dirinya tidk yakin apa sayup-sayup membuatnya terbangun dan menyadari jika lehernya sakit karena posisinya yang seperti katak panggang.

"Oh, aku pusing."

(TING TONG)

Baekhyun melirik jam dinding, jam 5 sore. Ibunya benar-benar mabuk. Mau masuk rumah sendiri saja menekan bel. Baekhyun berjalan terseret ke arah pintu dan membukanya tanpa mengecek intercom.

"Sudah kubilang jangan mabuk di siang—"

"_Yeah_. Aku hanya sedikit mabuk cinta saking rindunya padamu."

Baekhyun hampir menutup pintunya keras sebelum tangan besar itu memeluk pinggang rampingnya protektif.

"Sayangku, sayangku, sayangku." Ucap lelaki pemilik tangan besar itu.

"Kau terlihat pucat. Apa kau terlalu merindukanku, hmm?"

"Ch, Chanyeol?"

"Ya. Ini aku. Hey, baumu seperti pisang."

"Ch, Chanyeol. Bukankah… Bukankah… Kau… Swiss… Malam ini... Baru… pulang… dokumen… kontrak…"

"Ssh... Dokumen itu sudah aku selesaikan. Aku lembur berhari-hari hanya untuk pulang lebih awal. Aku merindukanmu." Chanyeol menghirup aroma leher Baekhyun yang menjadu candu baginya. Hanya saja aroma lelaki mungil itu sedikit berbeda sekarang. Entahlah, aromanya sangat… pisang?

"Dan aku juga merindukan ini." Chanyeol menepuk pantat Baekhyun pelan dan mencium bibir Baekhyun dalam.

Baekhyun masih pusing dan mendorong dada Chanyeol dengan sedikit susah.

"Kau kenapa? Kau tidak merindukanku?" Chanyeol sedikit terkejut melihat tingkah aneh Baekhyun.

Setelah mengernyit bingung Chanyeol mengedikkan bahunya, "Aku masuk, ya. Lelah sekali 15 jam di pesawat."

"Mana Ibu? Keluar, ya? Kau tadi seperti akan memarahi Ibu saat membuka pintu."

Baekhyun hanya mengekori dari belakang dan mengikuti Chanyeol yang berjalan tanpa ragu menuju kamar Baekhyun dan merebahkan punggungnya di sana.

"Kemarilah sayang. Aku benar-benar merindukanmu."

Baekhyun yang linglung hanya menuruti permintaan sang kekasih—ah bukan, tunangan. Dia menyeret kakinya perlahan dan berbaring di samping Chanyeol, berbantal lengan kekar Chanyeol yang hangat. Dekapan erat Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun dapat menghirup wangi khas Chanyeol dan membuat matanya terpejam erat.

"Aku merindukanmu, Yeol."

"Aku tahu."

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku demi dokumen bodoh itu?"

"Hey, tanpa dokumen itu aku tidak akan bisa memberi anak kita warisan perusahaan besar, sayang." Baekhyun merona hebat. Anak? Maksudnya makhluk kecil tidak bergigi dengan rambut super tipis yang berliur itu? Makhluk super lucu yang panjangnya hanya seukuran lengan Chanyeol?

"A, anak?"

"Tentu saja. Aku bekerja keras supaya anak kita nanti bisa meneruskan perusahaan Park tanpa hambatan yang berarti. Ini untuk masa dep—"

"Yeol?"

"Ya, sayang?"

"Berhenti bicara melantur. Aku merindukanmu. Jangan pergi lagi." Chanyeol kaget merasakan Baekhyun yang semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya di dadanya. Pria jangkung itu tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Aku janji. Lagipula, mana tega aku meninggalkan Yixing sendiri disini denganmu. Kasihan dia, bisa gila."

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dengan tiba-tiba dan menatap Chanyeol garang.

"Dia! Dia mengadu padamu, kan? Awas saja dia, akan kucongkel matanya yang lucu itu. Akan kutambal lesung pipitnya yang manis itu. Awas saja dia!"

"Mengadu?"

"Iya! Pasti dia mengadu padamu soal aku yang tidak mau makan karena takut gendut, kan?"

Ada jeda sekitar 5 detik sebelum alis Chanyeol terangkat satu. Mengernyit menatap tunangannya yang sudah terduduk di hadapannya dengan urat leher super tegang.

"Apa?" Chanyeol mendekati yang lebih mungil, membuat suasana sedikit lebih aneh. Entahlah, Bakehyun merasa tiba-tiba tengkuknya… dingin?

Uh-oh, ini tidak baik.

"Jadi kau tidak makan dengan benar selama aku tidak di sini?" Chanyeol menegakkan punggungnya dan duduk menghadap Baekhyun yang juga duduk semakin tegang.

"Apa?" Ucap Baekhyun bingung, takut, bingung, takut.

"Apa?" Tanya Chanyeol mengintimidasi.

"_Well_… Ups…"

"Jelaskan, Park Baekhyun."

Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk dan memainkan ujung bantalnya dengan bibir mengerucut sambil berkata manja.

"Habis, aku takut saat pernikahan nanti beratku bertambah dan aku tidak lagi terlihat tampan. Aku takut menjadi gendut dan kau membuangku satu jam sebelum pernikahan dan—"

"Aku akan menghapus langganan channel drama dari TV mu mulai besok."

"Apa?!"

"Yang benar saja, Baek. Teori darimana itu? Bahkan jika kau bertambah berat 10kg pun aku akan tetap menikahimu dan menjebakmu menjadi milikku selamanya!"

"Tidak! Kau pasti hanya gombal." Baekhyun merasa bibirnya berkedut, dia sudah hampir menangis sekarang.

"Ini pasti gara-gara perkataan Heechul, si perancang baju pernikahan itu, kan? Ya Tuhan Baek. Dia bahkan hanya bercanda!"

"Tapi dia bilang itu akan menjadi bencana jika lingkar pinggangku bertambah!"

"Tentu saja itu bencana! Karena kau akan semakin menggemaskan dan membuatku ingin memelukmu seharian penuh selamanya!"

"Huaaaaaaaaa!" Baekhyun menangis keras. Membuat Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dengan heran sebelum akhirnya tersenyum simpul dan mendekap tubuh Baekhyun.

"Ya Ampun pantas saja ini sangat tidak nyaman. Aku merasa seperti memeluk kerangka tulang. Aku sih tidak suka yang kurus. Aku suka yang berisi, montok, seksi. Lebih menggairahkan." Goda Chanyeol, "Sepertimu," bisiknya. Yang sukses membuat Baekhyun semakin menangis dan memukul dada Chanyeol berkali-kali.

"Mesum! Kau paman mesum! Kau sangat mesum!" Racau Baekhyun yang hanya dihadiahi tawa kecil Chanyeol.

"Memang aku mesum. Tapi hanya padamu, kok. Sudah, sudah. Lihat, wajahmu pucat. Tidak segar sama sekali. Pipimu yang menggemaskan ini juga peyot seperti kakek-kakek. Aku sih suka yang tembam. Lucu. Enak digigit dan dicium."

Tentu saja, sesi gombalan yang murahan seperti inilah yang membuat Baekhyun sangat merindukan si jangkung idiot tunangannya—Park mesum Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Setelah perbaikan gizi selama 4 hari dan membuat baekhyun meminta maaf pada Yixing karena menjadi bar-bar selama 3 hari penuh, akhirnya di sinilah dia. Di sebuah ruangan bernuansa putih dengan jantung yang hampir meledak saking gugupnya. Luhan memperbaiki tatanan rambutnya sementara Kyungsoo terus memastikan tidak ada yang kotor di tuxedo putih yang membalut tubuh mungilnya.

"Baek, dengar! Kau harus fokus! Jangan tersandung lagi di altar seperti saat latihan atau aku akan menggundulimu!"

"Luhan, jangan buat dia tambah gugup seperti itu. Ingat, Baek! Kalau kau salah menyebut nama Chanyeol menjadi Park Banyeol lagi aku akan memotong testismu, oke?"

"Kalian! Keluar sana dasar sampah!" Baekhyun berteriak dan membuat Luhan dan Kyungsoo berlari keluar dari ruang riasan itu dengan cekikikan seperti orang gila.

'Ya Tuhan aku malah tambah gugup. Sialan dua kucing garong itu. Awas saja nanti. Kupotong jakunnya!'

Baekhyun menatap jam tangannya dan ingin membakar rumah saat itu juga karena demi Tuhan DIA AKAN MENIKAH 10 MENIT LAGI. OKE DIAM BYUN BAKEHYUN DAN KENDALIKAN DIRIMU DASAR SINTING!

Setelah mendapat kecupan dan ucapan selamat dari teman-temannya dua jam lalu, Baekhyun hanya bertiga di dalam ruang rias dengan Kyungsoo dan Luhan yang bahkan tidak membantunya sama sekali. Dan di sinilah dia sekarang, sendirian sambil mengumpat. Menyumpah serapah segala sesuatu yang tidak perlu disumpahi. Baekhyun mendengar suara pintu diketuk dan dia menoleh. Dia melihat Yura memasuki ruangan dan tersenyum lebar.

"Sunshine! Ya Tuhan kau sangat manis. Aku tidak percaya kau benar-benar akan menjadi adik iparku." Yura menangis dan memeluk Baekhyun erat.

"Nuna. Terima kasih. Kau juga sangat cantik hari ini."

"Sayang." Baekhyun menoleh dan melihat Ibunya dan Ibu Chanyeol tersenyum ke arahnya dan memeluknya bergantian.

"Jangan gugup, oke? Pastikan kau menggandeng lengan Ayah dengan erat." Ucap Nyonya Park pada Baekhyun.

"Ayah?"

"Iya, Ayah. Ayah Chanyeol. Tuan Park." Ucap Ibu Baekhyun, membuat putra satu-satunya hampir menangis.

"Maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar merasa seperti mimpi harus memanggil kalian dengan sebutan Ayah dan Ibu, Nyonya Park—Maksudku, Ibu mertua."

"Ya Ampun lihatlah dia. Manis sekali."

Setelah memeluk Ibunya yang menangis, Baekhyun masih berusaha mati-matian agar air matanya tidak jatuh. Setidaknya dia tidak boleh berjalan ke altar dengan mata sembab dan eyeliner yang luntur. Sangat tidak elit.

"Baekhyun." Yang dipanggil menoleh dan mendapati seorang pria paruh baya yang gagah dengan tuxedo hitam membalut tubuh tingginya.

"A, Ayah."

"Ayo, anakku. Chanyeol sudah menunggumu."

Baekhyun menunduk dan memegang dadanya yang bergemuruh. Menarik nafas sedalam mungkin dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Jantungnya benar-benar berdetak dengan kencang hingga dia bisa melihat dadanya bergerak mengikuti gemuruh detak jantungnya. Oke, ini berlebihan. Ini hanya ilusinya saja.

"Ya, Ayah."

'Aku tidak bermimpi. Ini nyata.'

Dan dengan menembus sinar lampu kekuningan di depannya Baekhyun tidak bisa melepas senyum lebar dari bibir tipisnya. Tangannya menggandeng erat lengan Ayah Chanyeol dan tersenyum pada setiap tamu undangan yang menyorakinya.

Baekhyun menatap ke depan dan di sanalah dia berdiri, seorang pria tampan dalam balutan tuxedo hitam yang tersenyum dengan konyol ke arahnya, nampak gugup bukan main—sama seperti dirinya.

Baekhyun bersyukur dia tidak tersandung saat berjalan dan sampailah dia berdiri di depan Park Chanyeol, lelaki yang dicintainya, yang akan menjadi suamniya 3 menit lagi.

Chanyeol mengulurkan tangan kanannya dan disambut tangan kiri Baekhyun. Tangan keduanya sudah sedingin es karena gugup dan keduanya tertawa pelan.

Sang pastur menyerukan agar Chanyeol memasangkan cincin di jari manis Baekhyun, begitupun sebaliknya. Cincin pernikahan itu berwarna perak dengan ukiran emas bertuliskan CB. Cincin itu dibuat setelah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bertengkar hanya karena menentukan letak ukiran itu di bagian dalam cincin atau di bagian luar.

Baekhyun tersenyum ke arah Chanyeol dan Chanyeol tersenyum ke arah Baekhyun.

Inilah saatnya.

"Park Chanyeol, bersediakah kau untuk selalu setia mencintai, menjaga dan merawat Byun Baekhyun selama hidupmu? Dalam sehat maupun sakit, bahagia maupun sedih, kaya maupun miskin?"

Baekhyun menatap mata Chanyeol yang mulai sedikit berair,

"Saya bersedia."

"Dan Byun Baekhyun, bersediakah kau untuk selalu setia mencintai, menjaga dan merawat Park Chanyeol selama hidupmu? Dalam sehat maupun sakit, bahagia maupun sedih, kaya maupun miskin?"

Baekhyun tersenyum dan memejamkan matanya. Air mata mengalir dari sudut mata bulan sabitnya.

"Saya bersedia."

Dan sesi berciuman di antara sorakan kegembiraan di dalam gereja itu merupakan ciuman paling hangat dan membahagiakan bagi Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun. Bahkan untuk 100 tahun ke depan, momen ini tidak akan pernah luntur dari memori ingatan mereka.

.

.

.

"Ahh! Chan sial. Lebih cepat. Ahh, ya disana. Lagi!"

"Ahh. Kau suka?"

"Nggh, yaah. Ahh!"

Chanyeol menggerakkan pinggulnya lebih cepat dan membuat Baekhyun semakin erat mencengkram pundak licin Chanyeol, mendesahkan nama suaminya dan terus mendesah. Sesekali jarinya memainkan nipplenya sendiri dan mengurut penisnya asal.

"Ahh, Chan. Ohh.."

"Aku—ahh.. Aku mau—"

Setelah Chanyeol memenuhi rectum Baekhyun dengan spermanya, Baekhyun membalik posisinya menjadi menindih Chanyeol dan memasukkan penis Chanyeol ke dalam lubangnya lagi. Bersiap untuk menunggangi kejantanan Chanyeol yang belum juga lemas meski sudah 2 kali klimaks.

Baekhyun menaik turunkan tubuhnya dan memainkan nipplenya. Mencubitnya keras dan mendesah seperti bar-bar. Chanyeol menggoda penis Baekhyun dengan menggelitik lubang kecil di ujungnya sambil menjilati bibirnya menyaksikan pemandangan menggairahkan ini.

"kau nakal sekali, Baek. Lihat betapa ahh—kau menikmati penisku menumbuk prostatmu. _Shit_! Jangan ketatkan lubangmu!"

"Ahh! Ahh! Chan…ngghh." Baekhyun tidak sanggup menjawab dan terus menggoyangkan tubuhnya ke atas dan ke bawah, ke depan dan ke belakang, sesekali memutarnya dan membuatnya mengerang keras.

Kepalanya menunduk dan menggigit nipple Chanyeol gemas. Dicengkramnya rambut Chanyeol, menyuruh lelaki jangkung itu duduk. Tangannya mengarahkan kepala Chanyeol ke dadanya yang membusung dengan bangga.

"His-ahh…hisap, Chan. _Suck it hard damn it_!"

Chanyeol menjilati dada baekhyun dan menjilati nipple Baekhyun bergantian. Mengemut dan menghisapnya kuat.

"ahh, ahhh, ya seperti it—ahh itu"

Chanyeol membantu menggerakkan pinggang Baekhyun dan bibirnya meraup bibir Baekhyun yang terbuka dan bercecerkan air liur. Saling menikmati rongga mulut masing-masing, menyesap lidah masing-masing dan menggigit gemas bibir masing-masing.

Baekhyun merasa jika dirinya hampir klimaks dan bergerak dengan lebih brutal.

"Tenagamu luar biasa juga sayang."

Baekhyun sudah tidak sanggup menjawab. Matanya terpejam erat dengan bibir yang terbuka dengan desahan yang semakin keras dan parau. Semakin terdengar putus asa. Dan Chanyeol menyukainya. Menyukai Baekhyun yang mengerang putus asa saat dirinya memenuhi Baekhyun.

Chanyeol memainkan nipple Baekhyun sekali lagi dengan jarinya, mencubitnya dan menariknya, hingga beberapa menit kemudian Baekhyun klimaks dan disusul dengan Chanyeol. Sperma mengair deras dari dalam lubang Baekhyun dan membasahi paha dan seprai putih—yang bahkan sudah tidak putih lagi.

Chanyeol mendekap erat Baekhyun yang tersengal-sengal karena kelelahan.

"Kau gila, Baek."

"Aku telanjur bergairah melihatmu bermain drum tadi."

"hoo hoo, hanya karena aku bermain drum? Jadi, suamiku ini mulai nakal, ya?"

"Diam!" Chanyeol terkikik geli dan mengecupi puncak kepala Baekhyun sayang.

"Aku mencintaimu, Baek. Lebih dari apapun."

"Gombal."

"Serius, Baek."

"Cih."

Chanyeol mengelus punggung Baekhyun sayang dan Baekhyun bergumam.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Park Banyeol. Melebihi dari kata lebih yang kau katakana tadi." Ucap Baekhyun sambil terkikik.

"Apa kau bilang? Park Banyeol? Kemari kau, Park Baekhyun! Hei! Jengan berlari sambil telanjang! Hei, kemari kau!"

Baekhyun berlari dan tertawa keras sementar Chanyeol mengejarnya dengan telanjang juga.

Cinta memang seharusnya seindah ini, kan?

.

.

.

Bonus (?):

"Yixing?"

"Ah, Nona Yura."

"Ada perlu apa? Kenapa kau hanya berdiri di depan ruangan Chanyeol?"

"A, ah… Saya hanya igin meminta tanda tangan Tuan Chanyeol."

"Lalu kenapa tidak masuk saja? Dia tidak ada rapat kok. Soalnya hari ini Ayah yang memimpin rapat."

"So, soal itu…"

"Sudah ayo masuk bersama saja. Aku juga ingin membicarakan soal ulang tahun Ibu bulan dep—"

"Ahh! Chanyeol lebih cepat! Ahh!"

"Baek, sial! Naik ke atas meja! Sekarang! Buka pahamu lebar-lebar!"

"Ahh. Ahh, Chan. Pelan saja. punggungku sakit. Tidak bisakah di sofa saja?"

"Tidak! Kau tidak memakai celana dalam kemari. Anak nakal harus dihukum!"

"Nggh… Ahh! Chan!"

"_Shit_ Park Baekhyun!"

'_Well_….'

Yura mengelap keringat dingin di pelipisnya dan menutup celah pintu Chanyeol yang sedikit terbuka. Membuat peredam suara berkualitas tinggi itu tidak dapat menahan suara-suara 'nakal' dari dalam.

"Umm… Yixing tidakkah kau pikir segelas ice Americano akan menyegarkan? Sedikit panas kan hari ini?"

"Se, sepertinya ice Americano sangat cocok, Nona"

"A, ayo kita ke cafeteria di bawah. Aku traktir, ahaha ahahaa" Yura tertawa canggung dan menutup telinganya geli.

Yixing juga tersenyum dan bergidik saat mendengar desahan keras Baekhyun dari dalam.

"Sepertinya berkas ini bisa menunggu."

.

.

.

END

LOL

LOL

LOL

Thanks for everything guys. Your reviews, I really appreciate it! Aku minta maaf sequel ini lamaaaa sekali aku publish. Aku udah edit berkali-kali dan tetap nggak yakin. Aku takut ngecewain kalian karena sequel yang kurang mantap gitu. Dan aku ada sedikit masalah yang bikin aku bener-bener hiatus nulis berbulan-bulan. Maaf banget. Aku bener2 minta maaf. Mungkin bbrapa dri kalian bahkan lupa sama ff ini, tapi gaada salahnya dibaca ulang kembali hehehe.

Akhir kata sekali lagi aku ngucapin terima kasih! Aku sayang kalian! Kalian bener2 nungguin dan ngikutin ff pasaran ini huhuhu.

Semoga sequel abal-abal ini membuat kalian at least sedikit puas hehehe. Review tetap ditunggu. Karena review2 kalian yang bikin aku semangat banget buat nulis lagi!

Ah, dan untuk "Perfect in Another Way" aku juga bakal lanjutin. Please check it in my stories list hehehe.

Super duper big thanks to all of reviewers from chapter 1-end who always gave me strength:

**egggyeolk, Chan Banana, xohunte, lolamoet, pintutGABISADIGINIIN, , KT CB , ShinJiWoo920202, indri, FitaCBS25, Guest, hiji, chanbaek0605, Liara Kim, warmlights, Baekchanri0461, LeeEunin, neli amelia, chika love baby baekhyun , inyeolarms, Dya Kim, miss nofie, munakyumin137, wulancho137 , byunyeol, parklili, FitaCBS25, AuliaPutri14, Skymoebius, chanbaek0605, Baekchanri0461, , miss nofie, exobaeolchabae, Chan, vbee, BC'baek, Kolor Jongin, hunniehan, YOONA, NajikaAlamanda, berrypie , welcumbaek, vibi, angelaalay, Cheryn Byun , NajikaAlamanda, Baby Crong, Krasivyybaek , Guest, xxLULUxx, baekple, edifa, PCYloveBBH, 1004baekie, LeeEunin, Huang Minseok, Lee Nara, BC'baek, .7311 , caaa, 94for93, guest 88, rilakkuchaan, devrina, anaals, AprilianyArdeta, 7D, , hanhan96, Areumdawo, baekibie, Ahn Sunyoung, lulluol, , DIENAENAINPCY, rabielaaa pinkpurple94, bie, JonginDO, leekyukie, edifa , anaknya cabe, EXO12LOVE, , ChanBaekLuv , Pikapikabyun, MITTHAPCY, chenchenchen, bekkiyaa, pikpikb, .35, Ovieee, KyungMiie, parkbaekyoda92, chanbaekhunhankid, chazaurel , jongindo, 94for93, Dwarfeu-B, Eun810, Pikapikabyun, deux22, yayahunnie, realasfyn, BabyByunie, cucunyachanbaek, khumalasarifitri, septianaditya1997, .39, fiyo, chazaurel, hyunie young, sh, VAAirin, cherzoo, silviaaa, sanyakie, Ovieee, L.A, yayahunnie, siaaa , pikpikb, kimchohyun, selvianakpopers290, kwinbiy, roudhloh, Hyun, nisrinaazzahraa4 .**


End file.
